The Pretty Ugly Girl
by iliketoeatketchup
Summary: A romantic comedy about one girl whose life changes after 16 years, and how she copes with these changes, heart breaks, mistakes, and how it all works out in the end. Summary suck DracoxOC pairing.
1. The forever ugly duckling

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or anything related to the book, they are J.K Rowling's properties!

**Note:** Please review if you intend to read at least one chapter, no silent readers please. This is my **first** Harry Potter fanfiction, if you don't like OC's, then please do not bother reading this. I can't guarantee that my grammar is going to be perfect, so if you're easily annoyed by some errors, then please bare with me. Also, I would very much like it if my story wasn't ripped off without my permission. (If you'd like to make anything related to my fanfiction, you must ask ) Otherwise, enjoy the fanfiction! (:

**Important:** I know some of the things in the story is extremely unbelievable, but remember that this is a comedy so yeah. I will have a new important announcement for every chapter so read it before reading the story just so you don't get confused. This is purely for entertainment so just sit back and relax (or read haha).

**Chapter One**

**The Ugly Duckling that never became a Swan.**

My family tree goes wayyyyy back, and everyone on there is all pureblooded wizards or witches. We are a very wealthy family, with riches and all sorts of dazzling gifts that we exchange during different various holidays. We're one of those respectful pureblooded magical family's that aren't prejudice against muggles or muggle borns, but then neither are we very well acquainted with them.

We are the Conrad's; the men of our family are handsome and high statuses. The female of the Conrad's are beautiful and talented, well...except for me.

Yes, I know, coming from such a high class family such as the Conrad's, you'd think I would be more confident. The thing is...there really isn't anything to be confident about. Confidence shows that you love yourself, and that you can accept the way you are even if you have a little mole here or there. Then again, it's not just my mole, or should I say MOLES. Plural, not single.

My name's Rebecca Olivia Conrad, or as my family members like to call me simply by my nickname, Becky.

I like Becky better, Rebecca just sounds too old fashioned, so it doesn't bother me at all that they don't call me by my birth name. There isn't much to say about myself, oh except the fact that I am probably the ugliest girls in the face of the universe. Okay that was a lie, ugly doesn't even begin to describe me; hideous is actually the correct term.

Let me just go over the list of things that make me sooooo un-flawless.

Unlike most girls, I started growing pimples before I was even near puberty. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I started growing pimples when I was 6 years old! They're not as extreme but they never ever go away, it's like permanent planets stuck on my face.

My hair is like a rat's nest; it's super long but not super silky or flowy like those girls in the Garnier Fructis commercials. It's more like a pound of uneven burnt hay that lost its golden color after being left out in the sun too long.

Oh yeah, and did I mention that pulling out all my spaced out baby teeth didn't give me perfect straight adult teeth? Instead, I ended up having crazy crooked, slanted, bucked teeth that would put a circus freak to shame. My family considered that having veneers could solve this little problem, but then the doctors said that the structure of my gums made that completely impossible. So instead, I went all naturelle with metal in my teeth. Sadly though, the down side to having braces is that it made my jaws buck out even more. Also, the dentist reckoned that it would be 20 years before my teeth were completely fixed and straightened, but don't forget the extra 10 years that's included when I get retainers afterwards.

Puberty didn't help at all, my chest remained flat, and my already bushy eyebrows decided to make my appearance even worse by deciding to become "one". Yeah, now I was sporting a gorilla jaw with bucked teeth, ratty colorless hair, pimply skin, scrawny arms and legs, and a bloody unibrow. I did try all the things to get rid of it, laser, waxing and plucking. They always grew back, and I will never try lasering ever again, because it accidentally went into my eyes causing me to have very (emphasis on the word VERY) bad eyesight. Then I had to get glasses that had lenses thicker than any coke bottle glass.

Most people who meet me think that I was probably adopted or something considering the fact that my mother is probably France's most beautiful Witch, and that my father has got to be Britain's finest wizard. My sisters, Liv, Hillary, and Danielle are also very elegant graceful swans. Liv is a supermodel, Hillary is an Auror, and Danielle is a Singer. I don't know what I will become of; I'm talent less even though I have brains.

Despite all the downs in my life, I actually am able to not complain as much as I should. I mean, you would think my family would treat me like shit considering the major difference in appearances, but they don't. My mom is always constantly praising me and telling me stories like the Ugly Duckling because she thinks I need some reassurance in my future appearance. She's always telling me that I'm like a red rose in a field of snow, but I would think that I'm more like a weed in a garden of roses.

Mother would tell me that I was an angel that was so precious, but I would rather be told the truth that I was a lot more like a goblin. I do believe that it's great that mom doesn't want me to feel so bad about myself, but really, it's not even that bad. I mean, my family members don't make me an outcast. I have my very supportive sisters and my beautiful mother and awesome father, it makes everything bearable. That is, until I found out I wasn't going to be home schooled as I was originally suppose to have, instead I was going to go to Hogwarts. I tried talking mother out of it, because I really didn't want to go to a school where they could all gawk at me. I wanted to stay hidden forever from anyone that wasn't my family. I wouldn't even mind if I never got married! I could get cats, maybe 20.

It was during our afternoon tea when I begged my mother to allow me to stay and be home schooled.

"Mom, you love me don't you?"

My mother smiled at me, which made me so very jealous that she could smile with dimples and all I could manage to do was show off my pimples. "Of course Becky, I love you so much! You're my precious youngest daughter! How could you question my love for you after eleven years?"

I bit my lower lip and sighed, "Because, I thought you would have known that I don't want to go to Hogwarts since I would probably get laughed at or gawked at or put in a cage perhaps. I mean, even though you and dad and the sisters don't think I'm ugly, I really see it myself. I think that my opinion should count as something. It's pretty unfair that you guys all got home schooled and I was the only one who ended up being...not home schooled."

Sipping her tea, my mother placed the cup down gracefully without as much as spilling a drop of the precious jasmine tea. "My dear Becky, I want you to be free, I don't you want having to miss the opportunities of school. Not to mention a great school like Hogwarts, I mean you could really achieve greater things there then being home schooled! It's really an opportunity to grab for! I am certain that no body will look down on you. You're a wonderful girl and regardless of your physical appearance, looks can change as you grow older."

I zoned out as soon as my mother started her speech about inner beauty, I had grown up listening to it and quite frankly, I don't think that it has ever helped me. I mean I tried inner beauty, and I've always encountered various forms of mistakes. Such as the time when I tried being friendly to the zoo keeper but he just had to insist that MONKEYS should not be wearing human clothes. Or the time when I had won a Halloween costume contest, except the thing is that I wasn't wearing a costume or a mask.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. I was accompanied by my sisters and my mother who were all sniffing and dabbing their eyes with petite handkerchiefs. Liv was the first to speak, "Becky...I'm so envious of you! I wish I could have gotten this opportunity!" The other two joined in unison while Rebecca stood there stiff as a stone, she would have traded in anything to not be where she was. She wanted to get on her knees and beg her mother to not let her go, but instead she gave them all a forced smile, making sure her lips pressed back against her protruding teeth.

"I think it's time for you to get on the train. Do have fun dear!" Her mother said through sniffles. Her father smiled proudly at his daughter, "if any boys break my precious Becky's heart, I will break their legs!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "yeah I'm sure I'll be a heartbreaker. Not." With that, she ran through the gates with her luggages. Much to her surprise, she realized she hadn't crashed into the wall and looked like a complete idiot. As she loaded her belongings, she walked down the packed train, after finding a compartment that was already occupied by first years like her self; she sat down across from them. When the two first years noticed her finally, they both backed to the door of the compartment, their faces twisted in terror.

They both ran out screaming leaving Rebecca alone. She rolled her eyes, "so much for manners." She soon realized that the screaming was always the 2nd response to setting eyes on her self, and eventually she decided to hide under her hood. At least now it just seemed like she was just asleep, not direct contact to the view of her face.

"Excuse me, is this compartment taken?" She glanced up and saw a girl that had bushy brown hair. Rebecca thought at first that maybe she should ignore the girl, what if the girl caught glance of her horrible teeth.

"Are you there?"

Rebecca made sure her face wasn't to be seen, "um, yeah you can sit here."

The girl plopped down right across from her, "nice to meet you, my name's Hermione Granger!"

Rebecca nodded slowly, "yeah, call me Becky, my real names Rebecca Olivia Conrad though."

Hermione gasped, "The Conrad's? Are you related to Liv Conrad, Danielle Conrad, and Hillary Conrad?"

Rebecca suddenly realized that it was a mistake to include her last name. Of course people would know of the Conrad's, well at least a few of them. Liv was quite popular with her works that promoted anti Black Magic photo shoots, and Danielle was a great singer that wrote only the deepest lyrics to her songs. Hillary was the only one who didn't go for the entertainment future, she had decided to become an Auror, not to mention an excellent one, her looks really did give her a boost with the popularity among younger teenagers.

She thought about lying, but that wouldn't be a good start, perhaps she could trust Hermione...

"Yeah, I am, just don't tell anyone yet."

Hermione nodded, "wow, I never thought I'd meet another Conrad, your family is quite popular amongst us all. There was a rumor saying that their youngest daughter was going to attend Hogwarts instead of being home schooled like the rest, blimey, everyone's pretty anxious to meet you, especially the boys!"

Rebecca sunk deeper into her seat, "well...actually, I think you all will be a little less than...thrilled when you see me."

Lifting her hood off her head, Hermione could now see why Rebecca had it on earlier. Looking down on the ground, Rebecca waited for Hermione's scream of terror, but it never came. Perhaps she had ran out this time, too terrified to scream?

Hermione smiled, "I am amazed. You are definitely the unique one in the family. You're unbelievably friendly too!"

Rebecca gave her a confused look, "aren't you going to run away from me? Scream?"

Letting out a laugh, Hermione shook her head, "not at all, you see I am also often receiving a few prude remarks about my features. I'm not exactly what you called a Swan, but I'm no ugly duckling."

Rebecca sighed, the mention about the ugly duckling just sent shivers up her spine, because it reminded her that no matter what, she would always be a ugly duckling, now and forever, or that was what she had thought of 5 years ago when she had first set foot in the train to Hogwarts.

The sorting process was a lot more brutal that it should have been. As a matter a fact, I remembered how I could hear most of the Slytherin house praying that I wasn't going to be in Slytherin, much to their relief since I was sorted into Gryffindor. As I sat next to Hermione, I could recall hearing a few sobbing noises coming from the far end of the table.

The years went and I later befriended Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, they were both rather accepting despite my monster-ish appearance. Occasionally sometimes Ron would get surprised when Rebecca had scared him.

She was also often taunted by the Slytherin gang, most notably Pansy Parkinson and her gang of female. Not to mention Draco Malfoy and his posses, since everyone called her Becky, Pansy, Draco, and the other Slytherin thought it would be funny to call her Bucky the Beaver.

Yeah, every year was the same, that is, until in my 6th year in Hogwarts, one day before it was my birthday.


	2. The Unhappy Early Birthday

**Important: **This is fastforwarded to her 6th year, a day before her birthday. The whole things about her day before midnight (marking her 16th birthday!) Also, remember that all her friends call her Becky but her real name is Rebecca.

**Chapter Two**

**The Unhappy Early Birthday**

"Oh my gosh, Becky, there's something really important that you need to know!"

Rebecca nodded her head slowly, "Yeah... and what is that Hermione?"

Hermione who was gushing with excitement and enthusiasm took about a minute to calm down enough to finally talk. "Alright, as we all know, tomorrow is your 16th birthday, so tonight at 8 o'clock; we're going to be celebrating it extra early! So you have to show up, or else it would be a total bummer."

A party didn't exactly make Rebecca jump up and down, quite frankly, she disliked her birthdays. She always had a few new unexpected surprises on her birthdays. She shifted her glasses uncomfortably, "Is it really necessary? I mean it's not like I'm turning 17 or anything..."

At this, Hermione suddenly got serious, "It doesn't matter what age your turning, I mean were doing this because we want to! Besides, it's technically your sweet sixteen party. We're celebrating it till midnight so then we can be there whole way."

Rebecca frowned, "Yeah well... there really isn't anything 'sweet' about growing more pimples or maybe this time, I might sprout an extra finger or a tail this time."

"Oh? A party for Bucky the Beaver? Is it the 16th anniversary for the ugly girl club?"

This sickeningly screechy voice could only belong to the most ignorant girl in Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson. One of the original creators of the 'Bucky the Beaver' nickname fad for Rebecca.

Of course Rebecca remained calm even though Hermione looked slightly ticked off by the rude comment. Rebecca had handled worse, Pansy's insults were getting lamer every day, and it wasn't the end of the world if Pansy had called her ugly, I mean, at least Rebecca was aware of that. Pansy however, was not aware of the fact that her squashed face did no justice to her appearance.

Pushing her messy hair back from her face, Rebecca gave her a nod, "Yeah, it is. You're also invited Pansy, us ugly girls need to stick together!"

This made Pansy go red in the face as she suddenly shrieked back angrily, "Me...?! Ugly?! How dare you call me ugly you...you...ugly freak!"

Rebecca gave her a mock sympathetic smile, "Yes, I do believe I did. It doesn't bother me that you call me ugly Parkinson, but then again it never has. I don't deny it, and I certainly don't get heated from being called ugly. I'm pretty use to it, it's like a daily routine now, almost like people saying good morning or something, except in my case it's just you or the entire school saying things like I'm ugly, or that I'm a freak."

Pansy pulled out her wand threateningly at her, "You want to get personal Bucky?"

She shrugged and casually hopped off the bench that she was sitting on, "Not really, I'm not in the mood for fighting with you, it gives me splitting headaches having to see you for this long already." With that, she walked past Pansy calmly with Hermione right behind her who was trying desperately not to laugh at the look on Pansy Parkinson's face.

Gripping her wand tightly, Pansy shouted as loudly as she could, "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS BUCKY THE BEAVER, MARK MY WORDS, I WILL RUIN ALL HOPES OF YOU HAVING A GOOD YEAR!"

Rebecca stopped and turned around to face her, "Is that a threat? Hmm, well I'm normally use to screams of terror but a threat coming from you is a nice change. The worst you have ever done to me is the fact that I met you, so yeah, it can't get much worse."

Rebecca continued to walk back to the castle while pushing her interfering hair out of her face. She trotted down the corridor to potions class with Hermione who was telling Harry and Ron all about Pansy's encounter with Rebecca.

"Becky showed Parkinson her place, that's for sure!"

Ron patted Rebecca on the back, "Good job Becky, you made Parkinson realize she isn't that different from you after all! Err...I mean I'm not calling you ugly or anything...I mean you're wicked cool and...uhh..."

Ron couldn't finish his sentence, by now, he was bright red. He didn't like how he was always making crude comments about her appearance despite the fact that he didn't realize till it until it was too late. Still, it never bothered Rebecca, she knew who and what she was. She smiled a little, revealing her protruding front teeth, "It's alright Ron. I know what I am."

Harry laughed, "So Becky, did Hermione tell you about tonight? You're going to come right?"

'Oh boy', she thought to herself, 'I can't tell Harry I'm not going...I mean...I'd feel too bad.'

She kept quiet, she was always in a lost for words whenever she was talking to Harry. After a moment of silence, she finally managed to nod her head. Hermione grinned; she knew that if it was Harry asking Rebecca, she would never reject it.

After all, Harry was the guy that Rebecca had been crushing on since the first day that they had became friends.

"Isn't that sweet, Bucky the Beaver and Potter have something going on! Well well, I always thought you had bad taste in girls Potter, but even you could do better than Bucky the Beaver!" They all suddenly turned to see that it was Malfoy and a few of the Slytherins, they were all either sneering or sniggering.

Harry gritted his teeth angrily, "You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, get lost!"

This encouraged Malfoy to continue, "Defending you and your girlfriend now? Please enthrall me Potter, are you seriously going to tell me that you find Bucky here the least bit attractive?"

Rebecca spoke up this time, "I'm aware that I'm not pretty. So now that we have the obvious established, go away."

He sneered at her, "That's where your mistakened, just simply stating your not pretty doesn't even begin describing you. You are the most hideous girl I've ever seen. Is there anyone that has met you and not feel the slightest bit repulsed?"

She couldn't argue with this, she wondered if this was the right time to pull out her mother's 'inner beauty' speech. Rebecca adjusted her glasses, "You're right. I am hideous. Do you feel better now?"

Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins smirked before leaving. Rebecca could hear a few of them saying out loudly for her to hear, "Not only is she ugly, she's a total bitch."

Hermione tried to say something to console her, but the truth was obvious, Rebecca didn't want to hear it. What hurt her most was when others told her the opposite of the truth, that she wasn't ugly.

"Should one mix the Porcupine quills first to the cauldron, or powdered newt? Go on Conrad."

Snape had decided to choose a exceptionally hard question for Rebecca, and she knew that he did it to embarrass her further. "The porcupine quills."

He raised his eyebrow, it was the correct answer. "Yes, but explain why."

Rebecca felt a sudden surge of anger, she had gotten the answer right, but how the bloody hell was she supposed to explain that? She didn't even remember the explanation!

"I don't know why sir."

Snape nodded, "Pity, you didn't even try to give a explanation. 5 points from Gryffindor, and I would like you to report back for detention."

Detention, typical, she was always his favorite pick for detention when he needed someone to hunt him down something for his potions cabinet. She reckoned tonight, he probably wanted her to collect something even more foul than collecting dung from a wild boar.

The rest of the day went by as a blur since it was pretty much the same as every day. Since she had found a bit of free time in Charm class, she took out the letter that had arrived late last night.

_Dear Becky,_

_I want to wish you an early 16th birthday! I do hope you find the best present at midnight awaiting for you, you will soon understand why I never did lie to you._

_Love_

_Mother_

Folding the letter back up, she stuffed it into her robe, she wasn't sure if she should reply to it now or after her birthday was over. Looking at the other letters that her sisters had sent her, she looked at Liv's first.

_Dear Becca,_

_Happy early birthday! Turning 16 is definitely a turning point in your life, trust me! It was for me, and it was for Danielle and Hillary too, you won't understand until it actually happens. In the mean time, I want to know how's the school treating you. Any boys chasing after my super adorable little sister? If so, I want to know! Anyways, I'll write back to you after my photo shoot to promote house elf rights is done, wish my luck! :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Lively Liv_

_P.S: You're present's going to arrive tomorrow!_

She decided to respond back to Liv's letter, taking out a piece of heavy parchment paper and her quill, she started to scrawl.

_Dear Liv,_

_Thanks for the birthday wishes, it means a lot. Well, school life is the same as always, people screaming at the sight of me. People spreading rumors about me that I'm half troll, but otherwise, life couldn't be any less awesome! (sarcasm intended) Good luck on the photo shoot, but then you don't really need it since you're going to rock it either way._

_Sincerely,_

_Bucky the Beaver_

_P.S: Don't ask why I decided to sign my name as Bucky the Beaver, it's a long story._

Pulling out Danielle's, she looked at the envelope. Yup, it was definitely Danielle's, only Danielle's envelope had a musical note scrawled on it.

_Yo Becky!_

_Happy suuuupperrr early birthday! I decided that I would skip the whole talk and get to the point. I wrote a song for you, and I'm going to broadcast it on the radio tonight so you better listen! This is for you little sis!_

_Pce_

_-Dani_

Turning over Danielle's letter she saw Hillary's.

_Dear Rebecca,_

_Happy early 16__th__ birthday. I will tell you this; mother, father, Liv, Danielle, and I never lied to you. You will understand, we promise to visit you tomorrow._

_Sincerely_

_Hills_

Rebecca rolled her eyes, jeez; they had to still continue reassuring her about her appearance even now, stubborn much? Still, it was nice of them, and she didn't feel like writing a long letter describing to them all the proofs that make them all a bunch of liars. Okay, that was too harsh.

Hermione, who was also finished with all her work, glanced over at Rebecca's hands. They were gripping onto Hillary and Danielle's letter. "Are you alright Becky?"

She quickly snapped out of her trance, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little...strange. You know, kind of like an out of body experience." Stuffing the letters into her robes, she looked up at Hermione, "Do you think, that people can like... change?"

At first, Hermione gave her a confused look, "What do you mean exactly?"

Fidgeting with her fingers, Rebecca finally managed to choke out, "Like... my appearance. Do you think that I would ever seriously become...I don't know... decent..."

Hermione thought at first, "Well, of course! Just hope for the best, anything is possible."

She just nodded, but she had always known that it was all wishful thinking, so whatever. What had gotten into her all of a sudden? All this talk about hope and the brighter future... "Hermione, I might be a little late tonight, so start the party before me."

Hermione was about to ask why but suddenly remembered that Snape had given Rebecca detention. As Rebecca began to pack her books into her bag, she wondered what detention would be today.

"Well, it's good to see that you came Miss Conrad, you seem to have more common sense than your friends."

Rebecca headed her towards Snape who handed her a special container, "I want you to collect some fresh stink from a skunk Miss Conrad. This is a special charmed container that will allow you to collect the stink from a skunk. You just need to pull on the tail and make sure the container's lid is open."

Taking the container, Rebecca gave him a horrified look, "Wouldn't the skunk spray on me professor?"

Snape didn't act like he was concerned at all, "I hope that you'll be more careful then."

This was the worst! First, he punished her so he had an excuse to not get sprayed by a skunk himself. What if she did get sprayed? How could she live down the embarrassment, she could just imagine Malfoy and Pansy's jeering.

_"Ew! It's Stinky Becky!"_

_"Ugly, smelly, and a trouble maker. What is she good for?"_

As she trudged out into the cold damp air, she noticed that it was extremely dark and that the container was extremely heavy. "Lumos." She whispered, and her wand lit up brightly.

"Bloody hell! Where does he expect me to find a skunk?" As she heaved the metal container she heard a rustling in the bush. "Whose there?!" She shouted out as she pointed her wand to the direction of the rustling.

"Becky? Is that you?"

Sighing in relief, she relaxed slightly, "Harry, thank god, I need some help."

Harry came out from behind the trees in his quidditch uniform, "Can I help?"

She nodded, "Yeah, um...this is random but could you tell me where I could find a skunk?"

At first Harry was shocked but instead he pointed to the far end of the trees, "There's a log there, in that log, there are a bunch of skunks there. Hagrid told me that but you better stay away from them, they spray like crazy."

Rebecca heaved up the large container, "What do you think this is for? Snape is making me collect skunk spray for a potion. Blimey, I think it's because he wants to see if I come back sprayed or not." Harry's eyes widened, "Do you want me to go with you? I mean, just in case?"

She shook her head, "Harry, if you got sprayed, then it would be so bad for you since you're not ugly, but I'm ugly so it doesn't make a difference if I also smell. Besides, it's late. You should go back to the common room."

Harry refused to leave and ended up spending about 10 minutes insisting that he went with her to the forest since it was not safe for a girl to be alone at this time.

Rebecca gave him a disbelievable look, "Harry, are you actually implying that some creep is going to crawl up behind me and sexually harass me? Trust me Harry, no one's THAT desperate to get shagged especially when it deals with someone that looks like me."

Still, Harry wanted to come along, so instead they both ended up walking to the log where the skunks resided. When they both lifted the log up, they were surprised to see that there was only one skunk, a small baby skunk. She tugged on its tail but realized that it wasn't spraying anything, it seemed to have been born without the ability to spray its predators.

Picking up the baby skunk, Rebecca couldn't help but feel sorry for it, "Harry...don't you realize that it's an orphan skunk. I feel so bad for it..."

Harry looked at the skunk and suddenly realized the normally sarcastic Rebecca, was now very obviously sad over the orphaned skunk.

"Wow, I'm seeing a whole new side of you Becky. It's kind of... strange."

She cuddled tightly onto the skunk, "I'm going to keep it, I can't leave it here Harry. It'll die all by itself."

Handing him the skunk, she wrapped the skunk up with her scarf to keep it warm, "Bring it back into the common room for me, I'll meet you there later for the party."

He stared at the skunk in his arm, "Becky, have you gone mad?" She gave him a serious look, "Harry, I'm sane, but please just do this for me. It can be like my birthday present!"

Harry tried to argue back but gave up when he realized that arguing against her was like talking back to Peeves, very tricky.

As Harry turned back towards the castle, he looked back one more time at her. Was it really safe to leave her all alone? She flashed him a thumbs up, he smiled at that, it took more than a few scares to really shake Rebecca up.

After another few minutes of checking if there were anymore orphaned animals, she decided that it was probably time to go back. It was getting really late, and without her scarf, the night air was extremely cold. "Screw Snape, he can punish me with more of these ridiculous detentions, I'm going back to the common room." She said to herself quietly as she started towards the castle.

As she approached the black lake, she saw a group of hooded figures.

"Well, it's late and it looks like you're all alone Bucky the Beaver."

Turning her head she realized that it was Pansy and her group of girls. Pansy sneered at her, "You really think that I'd let you get away with what you said to me earlier?"

Before Rebecca could say anything Pansy and her gang of girls both screamed "EXPELLIARMUS!!"

Rebecca was blown back with a powerful force that caused her to be tossed into the black lake.

"That was brilliant Pansy!"

"I know right! Attacking her all at once!"

They all walked away laughing and mocking the situation.

Rebecca, after much difficulty, managed to crawl out of the lake. Coughing and sputtering the dirty lake water, she laid on the shore of the lake on her back. Her glasses were slightly crooked, and she was panting hard. Her stomach ached from the blow, "Damn Parkinson...that scum bag..."

Seaweeds were wedged in between her sopping wet hair, and there were little bits of sand and grits stuck in between her fingernails.

The pain wasn't as bad as it was intended, the water soften the blow. After a few minutes she managed to stand up but with much difficulty, searching for her wand, she managed to find that it was on top of a rock. Grabbing it up, she slumped back to the castle. She just wanted to get everything over with.

The fat lady in the portrait greeted her, "Password?"

She coughed, "Liquorish Parsnips."

The door swung open and she was greeted immediately by screams of all her friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Her eyes widened, "It's already 12?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, actually it's already 12! Happy birthday Rebecca Olivia Conrad!"

Rebecca smiled weakly, "Guys... I'm feeling a little... on the woozy side. Maybe we can continue this some other time, thanks though."

Hermione noticed the seaweed and dirt all over Rebecca's robe, "Alright then, we'll give you your presents after the shower."

She nodded, "Just leave them at my bedside. I'm sorry guys, but I thank you all for this. You guys... rock." Rebecca found that she had difficulty finishing the sentence, her head throbbed and her skin burned. Her eyes ached and her teeth seemed as it were being forcefully pushed in and out.

After she had finished showering, she limped over to her bedside and noticed all the presents that were meant for her. Covering herself under her sheet, she tried to fight the surging burning pain that was traveling all over her body. The pain, it was unbearable, but she managed to finally doze off into a painful sleep after taking a few sleeping potions.

Maybe, things would be a lot better afterwards.

--

Yup! Review please, chapter 3 shall come soooon enoughhh (:


	3. Lies that were never lies

**Important:** Becky (Rebecca) likes to make up words like me! So sometimes you'll encounter a made up word, it's not a mistake. Ergghhh, sorry if the story's going a little fast, I promise that it'll slow down starting now!

**Chapter Three**

**Lies that were never lies.**

"You're exactly the girl that I wanted to be with, but how come I never get to see your face?"

Draco was leaning against the back of a girl whose face was concealed by her cloak.

"That is something you should ask yourself, do you want to see my face?"

There was a silence, for about a few months now, this girl had appeared in his dreams multiple times. Strange, even though he knew it was a dream, he couldn't help but hope just a little, that this girl was perhaps more than just another fantasy to chase after.

He pulled himself up and placed his hand on the hood of the cloak, "please don't be ugly." Pulling the hood down his eyes widened in shock, "Bu-bu-bu-buc-bucky the beaver?!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Jumping out of bed, he could still feel the goose bumps running all over his body. To think that he had been dreaming over and over again about Rebecca. For bloody sakes it wasn't a girl he was having this peaceful fantasy with, it was BUCKY THE BEAVER.

Shivering slightly, he slapped himself in the face, "come on Draco, what's gotten into you. Having these chick flick dreams. I mean, this is something Potter probably dreams of..." Pushing his blonde hair away from his face, he glanced over at his watch, "damn, good thing I had that nightmare, or else I would have been late. I should consider thanking Bucky later."

--

Rebecca's eyelids fluttered open when the sleeping potion had worn off. Luckily, the pain from last night had worn off and now she felt...a little groggy from the potions after effects but it wasn't bad.

Pushing her covers off of herself, she hopped off her bed and glanced over at her clock. She had only 30 minutes to report to the great hall for breakfast. Grabbing her robes and uniform, she looked over at the sleeping Skunk in the apple box that Harry had found for it. Rebecca pondered for a moment, what would she name it?

"Hmm...Sackie...yeah, that's good enough."

As she pulled out her toothbrush, she immediately dropped it once she saw herself in the mirror. No, this has got to be one of George or Fred's trick mirrors, it had to be! For once, she didn't look like...herself. For once, she was actually...REALLY...pretty. Storming out of the bathroom, she started to search all over her bed, if she was truly who she was in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, then...there has got to be evidence of it in her bed!

After rummaging around for 5 minutes, she discovered her braces and a lot of hair that must have came from her unibrow. Well, when she HAD a unibrow, now she had perfectly normal eyebrows that really did flatter her eyes. It suddenly hit her that she no longer needed to wear her heavily prescribed glasses anymore, her vision were now 20/20.

Her ratty hair was gone, it was now replaced with a long amount of golden curls that cascaded down her shoulders and stopped at her arms. She also noticed how her skin was dramatically proactive; it was clear and soft, as if she had baby skin. Putting an elegant hand to her mouth, she couldn't help but let out a loud gasp.

Wait till everyone saw this, Bucky the Beaver would cease to exist. It was as if she had Veneers, her teeth were like pearls but more whiter. She wasn't sure how to react to this, was she suppose to be happy? Or shocked? Or...freaked out?!

She chose reaction number 3.

Rebecca ignored brushing her teeth and grabbed a large scarf, covering her entire face with it. She didn't want to create a scene just yet, maybe she only saw herself pretty.

Running towards the dungeon, she pushed the doors open. The whole class was silent, and Snape looked at her with intense cold eyes. "Conrad. Why is it that you're late? What is with that ridiculous attire you are wearing?"

Rebecca suddenly found herself at a lost of words, "Ah...professor...I am...I grew...a really contagious wart on my face."

Snape sighed, "Take a seat. I would like to discuss later why you never came back with the skunk stink."

Shuffling to her seat, she almost stumbled over her own robe; she glanced at Hermione who was shocked at the scarf around Rebecca's face. "Becky, what happened? I mean, you couldn't have gotten contagious warts."

She huddled closer to Hermione, "I think that something bad happened to me. Overnight."

Her best friend gave her a curious look, "you mean...you really got those contagious warts? Do you want me to perform a little charm to get rid of them?"

Rebecca put a hand to her face, "you don't get it, I'll show you once we're back in the dormitory, I'm not sure it's safe to...show you here..."

Ron and Harry joined in, "Becky, what's wrong with your face?"

She opened her mouth to repeat her answer to Hermione when suddenly Pansy and Malfoy walked over. Pansy was accompanied by her best friend Kimberly Amos; they were both amused at the sight of Rebecca's covered up face. Though Malfoy was the first to speak, "a bit too late hiding your hideous face Conrad, I suggest you remove that scarf, I really need a laugh."

Pansy grinned, "Bucky the beaver, why the sudden shame of being ugly? People shouldn't reject who they are!"

Kimberly joined in, "yeah, why are you hiding your face? Let us see!" Grabbing the end of the scarf she tugged at it, Rebecca quickly attempted to grab onto it but didn't succeed in doing so.

The scarf fell to the floor and Rebecca stumbled out of her chair, her long silky wavy blonde hair glistened in the stream of sunlight that was directed towards her direction.

Her porcelain clear skin seemed to glow, her large blue eyes that were outlined with thick long lashes flashed them all a surprised look.

Everyone in the class remained silent; they were all enchanted by this beautiful girl that was standing very still. How could this girl be the same as the one who was considered to be even more hideous than a werewolf, what was the meaning of this?

Ron dropped his quill; his mouth was hanging open in shock, "bloody hell..."

Even Snape had stopped criticizing Neville, for once he was shocked.

Rebecca quickly picked up the scarf and ran out of the dungeon not looking back, this was just too awkward for her to handle. She needed to hide; she wasn't sure how she was going to handle the situation.

A hand quickly grabbed her by the arm, spinning around she saw that it was her mom and her sisters. Putting her spare hand to her mouth she managed to choke out, "m-mom...?" Her mother smiled at her, for once it wasn't one of those model smiles, and it was a smile of a proud mother.

Pulling Rebecca into a hug she held onto her youngest daughter tightly, "my sweet Becca. You've finally found inner beauty." She could hear her mother crying, it was odd, she wasn't sure exactly what to say anymore. Liv was the first to speak, "Rebecca, we were all not all beautiful once. We were as hideous as anyone could be. We also considered out parents stinking liars too because all they ever did was tell us what we thought was a lie. Then we discovered they were never really lying in the first place."

Liv, the strongest eldest sister was also in tears, so instead Danielle continued, "But then that's how every female in our family line is born. We're born hideous, but at the age of 16 we have a lovely transformation once it hits midnight, it's really painful yes, but in the end it's all worth it."

Hillary placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder, "we're so proud of you. Now that you have also had your lovely transformation, and mother and father was extremely pleased to see that their youngest daughter was born the most hideous, you see, the uglier, the more beautiful they become."

Her mother now placed an elegant finger on Rebecca's cheekbone, slowly tracing her soft skin, "we came immediately. We had to make sure you understood."

Rebecca wanted to cry but she couldn't, she just had too much to ask. Swallowing hard, she looked at her mother hard in the eye, "why...is our family like this?"

Closing her eyes, she reopened them slowly, "it's because we have never broken the family tradition of marrying aristocratic pureblooded good wizarding families. It's because we carry royal, noble, pureblooded, and white magic blood. We don't consider this a curse, this is a gift that only god could give us. This way, we could all develop an honest exterior, and stick to white magic. Oh Rebecca, we're all so sorry! We wanted to tell you, but then we had to make sure you could accept yourself no matter what circumstance you were in! Your father and I wanted that for all 4 of you guys, but we knew that all you needed to know was that we loved you all from the bottom of our hearts."

Clenching her fist, she felt a sudden swarm of guilt and anger, anger at herself for having called her family members liars. Guilt for not being able to apologize when they were all in front of her, the apology could not piece itself together correctly.

She found herself in tears, angry hot tears spilled from her eyes. Her sister and mother quickly rushed to comfort her, "do not cry Rebecca, we've already informed Dumbledore, he'll tell the other teachers later. We really wanted you to come to Hogwarts to experience having friends, real friends who would stick with you all the way. To let you experience something we never did. Don't cry Becca!"

Looking up at her sisters and mother, she smiled, "it's alright. It really heaves a heavy burden off my chest you know? You guys never lied to me ever, and you always stood by me. You're right; I did make great friends here, friends who accepted me despite my appearance. Thank you guys so much, but...I think I'll need to brush my teeth now."

They all laughed and hugged each other tightly; this was the best present she had received so far. To know that your family loved you this much, even though her father wasn't here, she knew he would have like to been here.

After she had brushed her teeth, she went to introduce her mother and sisters to her friends.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet my mother Penelope Conrad, and my older sisters Liv, Danielle, and Hillary."

Hermione was in awe at the sight of the famous Conrad's, they were very well respected in the wizarding world. She would have been in a panic frenzy is Mr. Henry Conrad was also here, but she was content enough to have meet the females of the family.

Ron was bright red at the sight of all the Conrad females, now that Rebecca was fully bloomed; Ron found it hard to speak to her without being as red as his hair. Harry was also slightly flustered, but he could manage to speak to Rebecca without feeling too hot in the face. The other Gryffindor students were all in awe, Lavender Brown had gotten Danielle's autograph and Seamus Finnigan had managed to have his picture taken next to Liv Conrad and Hillary Conrad.

Penelope looked at her daughter and pecked her cheek, "Becca dear, I must go now, we'll all come visit you again. Please send us daily letters, we would be more than happy to answer any questions or listen about your days."

Wrapping her arms around her mother and sisters, she said her farewells before heading down the great hall for dinner. She hadn't realized that she had almost skipped all her classes when she realized it was time for dinner.

All the professors seemed to have gotten the message, Snape was still finding it shocking and yet disappointed that his favorite potion collector was no longer hideous.

Pansy Parking, Kimberly Amos, and a large group of Slytherin girls were burning with anger from the jealousy they felt at Rebecca's new found beauty. There was no denying it, she was more stunning than Fleur, the Veela they encountered from the Twizard Tournament. Many of the males from different houses including Slytherin, found it necessary to hit on her with cheap pick up lines.

The most ridiculous one she received came from Dean Thomas of her own house, did you just fart? Because you blew me away.

Though she knew Dean was just kidding, but it was still strange, all this attention that was suddenly directed to her. It was all still very new to her, though her sisters had told her she'll get use to it.

Still, some of these boys had been picking on her for 6 years straight, and now they were all suddenly hitting on her with these ridiculous cheesy lines. Even Blaise Zabini had hinted that he found her stunning, though he did it with much class since he was never a joker.

Malfoy had avoided contact with her; then again he hadn't seemed interested in her at all. Oh well, like hell she cared! He could get hit by an 18 wheeler for all she cared!

Rebecca focused on Harry, she smiled dreamily, and somehow it made her more confident all of a sudden. Maybe...this was the moment when she could tell him her feelings. "Harry...I...have something to tell you."

He stopped her and quickly gathered his belongings, "can you tell me later? Sorry, I need to go to Quidditch practice, sorry Becca."

She felt a little rejected, but all she had to do was tell him later, the thing is, she wanted to tell him now. Rebecca wanted Harry Potter to know that she was so madly in love with him!

Still, was it safe to tell him during Quidditch practice? She wondered...wouldn't it be a little sudden?

Ron glanced over at her, "what's wrong Becky?" She sighed, "Oh Ronny...have you ever loved someone like...a lot but you just feel like there really isn't any hope?"

He turned bright pink at this question, "well...yeah. I could tell you who but...you might tell her."

Rebecca shrugged, "actually, it's more like a question concerning my own dilemma, but you could tell me who you like."

He chose to ignore the second option.

Hermione looked over, "you know Becky, you could always tell this certain someone your feelings, like right now."

Covering her face with her petite elegant hands she shook her head sideways, "it's embarrassing! What if he rejects me? I mean come on Hermione, this love I had for him was always one sided."

Packing her books up, Hermione grinned, "Well, I'm headed to the Quidditch field, if you won't tell him, I will tell him for you. See you Becky!"

She turned bright red and zoned out for a few minutes before realizing that Hermione was serious about it. Standing up, she grabbed all her books and waved good bye to Ron who was confused, but decided to follow after her. Running down the hallway, she didn't care that she had pushed past a few of the first years.

As she suddenly approached the Quidditch field, she saw Hermione sitting down on the bench waiting for her. Hermione grinned, "You didn't think I was going to do the confession for you did you?"

Slumping to the grass, Rebecca wanted to laugh at her own stupidity but instead realized that she was exhausted from all the running. The real reason for running all the way here was because she really did want Harry to know tonight. Ron appeared in front of them, his arms were covered in presents, "Becky, I think you have a lot of presents from your secret admirers who claim to have loved you for a long time."

She rolled her eyes, "keep them Ron. I have no use for candy; I got enough of them from my birthday."

"So Potter, it looks like you lost your chance with Bucky the beaver now that she can find someone much better looking."

Oh man, she could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same taunting voice that had been taunting her for 6 years straight with his gang of bullies.

Sitting beside Hermione, she saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team face to face with the Slytherin Quidditch group. Malfoy was in his green and silver uniform, leaning against his broomstick with a smirk on his face.

Harry remained calm, "we were always friends, and I've always looked at her that way. Why does it matter now Malfoy? You have no chance yourself."

Malfoy smirked, "better chance than you, but I would never want to find myself acquainted with her. That girl is sickening in so many ways; you couldn't forget a jaw like that no matter how many years pass!"

The Slytherin team roared with laughter, Rebecca felt her face redden.

Malfoy continued, "then again, she could do a lot better now. If she wanted to come to me for comfort, I definitely wouldn't mind if it was quick shag. I love finding reasons to degrade someone like her."

Marcus Flint grinned, "True. I wouldn't mind shagging her either!"

The entire team joined in, replying in affirmative. Rebecca found this disgusting, how could they be this low lived?!

They obviously weren't aware that she was watching all this. Harry lunged forward but was held back by Oliver Wood, "Harry, let it go. Don't let these idiots get to you."

Harry struggled against Wood's hold, "don't ever talk about her like that! She's not someone to be toyed with! Becky is worth more than any girl you'll ever be with, she's smart, she's funny, she's friendly in her own way, and she is definitely an amazing girl! Beautiful or not!"

She felt her heart soar, and before she knew it, she found herself running towards Harry with open arms. "Harry!" She shouted which got his attention.

Much to his surprise and to her own, she found herself mouth to mouth with him, her fingers entangled in his hair. The kiss lasted for a good deal of a minute before she broke free and stared at his bewildered expression. She gave him a warm smile in return, "Harry Potter. I need to let you know that ever since the first day we met, I fell so deeply in love with you."

Pulling her into a hug, he found himself holding onto her tightly, he would have never figured, that Rebecca loved him. He was oblivious to any crushes a girl held towards him.

And for a moment, the world was theirs alone.

--

**This isn't the end! There's more to come in the upcoming chapter 4! Stayyyyy tune!**


	4. A little too early to say love

**Important:** I know the pairing in this story is Draco x OC, and right now in the story it's Harry x OC. I made no mistake, Draco x OC is the true pairing ). Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**A little too early to say love**

How long had it been? They were glued to the same spot where they had shared their first kiss. Strange, she had never felt more flushed than this very moment. The wind blew gently against them causing Rebecca's golden locks to sway lightly in the wind.

Harry finally loosened his embrace, looking at Rebecca in the eye he smiled at her, "I need to practice. You can wait for at the common room."

She smiled at him, revealing her perfect white pearly teeth, "its okay, I came here to watch in the first place." Letting go on his hand, she walked back to the bench where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Their eyes were wide with shock and Ron was the most shocked of all.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, "oh my god Becky! You did more than just confess!"

Ron who was clueless suddenly turned to Hermione, "you mean you knew all along that Becky liked Harry?! Why didn't anyone tell me this?!"

Rebecca grinned shyly, "Hermione figured it out. I honestly wasn't ready to tell anyone, but I wasn't going to lie if someone asked me."

Hugging Rebecca, Hermione grinned, "aren't you happy for her?"

Sighing, Ron popped a Bertie Botts bean into his mouth, "sure, just glad to see everything worked out." He would have congratulated but he was too involved with eating his beans.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin Team found it mind boggling that Rebecca had appeared out of no where when they had been belittling her. They all felt somewhat envious though...of that kiss she gave Harry.

After practice, Harry and Rebecca walked side by side, hands locked together, and both wearing large smiles in their faces. Ron and Hermione felt some what left out, but none the less happy for their two best friends.

Harry glanced over at Rebecca, wow, he also found it strange how beautiful she was all of a sudden.

She noticed that he was looking at her, she blushed at this. Only Harry could make her feel this flustered and lost of words.

When they entered the common room, she saw that everyone knew of the news that they were now dating. Well, dating wasn't official, more like Harry and Rebecca was snogging during Quidditch practice.

Harry turned to her, "Becky, you want to be my girlfriend?"

The question made her jump up and down in glee, "YES! BLOODY HELL OF COURSE!"

The entire common room was quiet, she suddenly found herself laughing. "I'm sorry for the sudden change in mood. I mean this is all pretty new to me." Everyone just laughed, she turned to Harry and grinned, "you are my 2nd best birthday present Harry. Thank you so much." Pecking him lightly on the cheek she ran up to the girl's dormitory, her heart was racing. For once, she felt this sudden urge to be extra girly, maybe all girls were like that when it came to relationships.

Looking at the large pile of presents that increased since this morning, she picked Hermione's up. Opening it she held out a small bottle of perfume that had neat cursive printing scrawled into the glass bottle.

_Desiree_

If she had opened it yesterday, she would have made a sarcastic remark about the perfume and how the only thing it could create desire of, was desire to gouge ones eyes out after setting eyes on her.

Though all of a sudden, it seemed to have touched her heart, Hermione had obviously spent a lot of money on something as expensive as this perfume. Next, was Ron's present, it was picture frame that was made entirely out of obsidian rock. The sleek black rock that formed perfectly into a picture frame, thanks Ron.

After going through half her presents, she saw Harry's. She took her time in opening it, inside it was a hair clip. The clip was decorated by pearls and gems that were held together tightly on a silver base. It was so beautiful, and it really could bring out her long blonde locks more.

Placing it carefully into her hair, she stared at herself in the mirror. She was still getting use to seeing a normal beautiful girl reflecting back at her in the mirror. "Mirror on the wall...who's the happiest girl of them all?"

No response, but she knew that at the moment she was probably the happiest girl.

Hugging Sackie, she jumped onto her bed, cuddling the slightly irritated skunk tightly to her chest.

"Oh Sackie, you have no idea how happy I am. I mean I'm really not the type to embrace birthdays since I get really lame surprises, but for once this surprise is great."

The skunk attempted to run away but Rebecca's hug was tighter, "you want to get away? Tsk tsk, we should bond since from now on; I am going to be the one taking care of you. You should be so much more grateful Sackie!"

Sackie showed no sign of appreciation; instead it weaseled out of her arms and scrambled onto its bed.

Rebecca looked away, "oh well, you don't need to listen to me then!"

Caressing the hair clip that she had received from Harry, she could feel it. It was like it was breathing life into her, because she was breathing the love she felt for Harry into it. Falling onto her bed she buried herself in her blanket, the hair clip still held tightly on her hands. As this moment, she questioned slowly to herself, "I wonder..." The sentence was not finished; she couldn't manage to finish the sentence.

--

The next morning finally arrived, and her birthday was over. Looking over at her calendar, she saw the circled date that was on the calendar, Yesterday she had woke up beautiful, found herself in tears with her family, confessed to the one boy she really ever loved, and they had shared their first kiss. Amazing things happened on her birthday, and sometimes she thought that it was miraculous how all those good things could happen all at once.

The hair clip was still in her hands when she had woken up, and she decided to wear it on her hair today.

After showering and freshening up, she pinned the hair clip to the side of her hair and walked down the stairs to the common room. Like everyday, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were waiting, but unlike everyday, Harry was there as more of just a best friend. Waving to them, she smiled at Harry before locking hands with his.

Ron rolled his eyes, "oh for bloody sakes, I feel so lonely now." Hermione laughed, "We could hold hands Ron!"

He shrugged, "you're a girl, I guess." Somehow, Hermione had found this offensive and stalked off without holding hands with Ron.

As Harry and Rebecca walked down the corridors towards the great hall, he suddenly noticed the hair clip on her hair, "you're wearing the present I gave you!" She blushed, "yeah." Oh jeez, she didn't feel at all like her old self, I mean for god sake, she blushed!

Hermione frowned, "Becky you didn't wear my present!" Rebecca smiled at her, "it's just that I'm not really a cosmetic person. I do like it; it really has an alluring sweet smell to it." Envious eyes came from the all the boys when they all saw that THEIR Rebecca was taken by the famous Harry Potter. Their sarcastic once ugly princess was taken away from them.

A few of them shot dirty looks at Harry and a few others attempted to hit on her but she just brushed them off by telling them she wasn't interested in unoriginality. Pansy bumped past her with obvious intention to it, she was still covered with jealousy but she decided to act as if Rebecca was still Bucky the Beaver. "Well Bucky, it looks like you're desperate enough to date Potty, who's next after Potty? Weasel or fatass Longbottom?"

Her gang of girls burst into a loud laughter, Rebecca laughed with them, "Nothing you say can make me feel glum today. Well then again your insults never really got to me. Oh and Pansy, you might want to get some zit cream."

Pansy turned into a red tomato at that moment, she was hoping that her zit wasn't as a big deal as it actually was. "You bitch! You think you're so pretty!"

Rebecca let out a loud laugh, "I'm a bitch? Have you seen yourself? You're ridiculous, I mean I'm not trying to be vain but isn't it quite obvious that I am not longer ugly?"

This didn't stop Pansy, she continued to yell, "You're so conceited! No matter what, you'll always be Bucky the Beaver!"

Pushing back her long blonde locks, Rebecca sighed, "The irony, you're going to call my conceited when the one who acts like she's the center of attention is actually you and your little gang of lap dogs. Okay, so I'll always be Bucky the beaver, what makes you think I give a shit when I never cared to begin with? Pansy, you need to find something better to do in life than pick on others to help your own insecurities, mmkay? That goes for all your little friends too."

Bump.

She had turned to walk towards the table but found that her face had hit someone's chest. Such a strong muscular chest...whose could this belong to? It couldn't have been Harry's, he was behind her.

Backing away slowly she looked up and much to her horror she was just 3 inches away from Draco Malfoy's face. He sneered, "Why so close? You want a kiss?"

She rolled her eyes, "your dumbass self was in my way." Shoving past him she made her way to the Gryffindor table. They all greeted her which was something she was still trying to get use to; she wasn't normally greeted as much as this.

"Are you Rebecca?"

She turned to look who had asked the question, and saw a group of young first year Gryffindors.

Rebecca nodded, "yeah, that's me. Though everyone calls me Becky or Becca."

They beamed at her, their eyes filled with amazement, "you're really popular and pretty!" Nodding her head, she pushed her hair away from her face, "it wasn't always like that." The youngest one gave her an inquisitive look, "what do you mean? You're so...pretty...unlike us."

A sad look crossed Rebecca's face, they were all self conscious about small things, but then becoming beautiful for them didn't have to be a miracle like it was for her. She gave them a bright smile, covering the sad look, "I was once the ugliest girl, but even though I have this face now, I'm still the same person I was back when I was ugly. You need to not care about your insecurities, life isn't always as unsurprising."

It took a while for them to understand everything, but they all nodded, "we understand."

Hermione peeped out from Rebecca's shoulder, "Oh hello guys, have you all came for Becky's autograph?" They all walked away when Hermione appeared, she shrugged, "oh well, I guess not. You know how many guys have asked me today about if you were single or not?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "...how many?"

Grinning, Hermione pulled out a parchment and quickly scrawled a number on it.

Woah, 168 guys.

Grabbing the parchment, she looked at Hermione with wide eyes, "seriously?!"

Taking a drink from her pumpkin juice, Hermione nodded, "believe it Becca, because that's how much actually had the nerve. There are more, but they're just laying low. Don't you feel loved? They've even created a fan club for you, it's called, we love Rebecca Olivia Conrad."

Choking on her toast, Rebecca whispered in a shock voice, "...they actually did?! That's ridiculous! I mean, I want to be normal, not a saint that has fans!"

Snorting laughter, Hermione cut up her bacon, "far off from normal my dear Becky. Ron has also been selling photos of you, him and his brothers. They're really a big hit nowadays."

Standing up, she marched towards Ron who was with his brothers.

"Ronald Weasley! What is that you have there?" She questioned him with an urgent serious tone that made Ron quickly shove the photos into his robe.

"Nothing! Just rubbish like...homework!" Fred and George grinned, "Hey Becca, do you mind if we take that napkin you used?" Shock rushed throughout her body, why was she feeling so stalked by fellow peers of hers?

"No! That's just nasty, why would anyone want to collect used napkins?" She snapped at Fred and George, they opened their mouths to answer her question but she quickly cut them off, somehow she knew the answer was going to be extremely disturbing.

"Hey Becca, looking fresh!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were like an angel?"

"Did you just fart? Because you blew me away!"

"Nice legs, when are they opened?"

The cheesy pick up lines were suddenly rising again, oh gosh. They were never going to leave her alone. Covering her ears, she grabbed her belongings and quickly pecked Harry on the cheek before running out of the great hall. Alone time was really something she needed desperately right now.

Of course she hadn't gotten far when she saw Malfoy and Pansy together in the corner.

Pansy was obviously still mad at what Rebecca had said to her that morning.

"That stupid bitch started with me again. God, I hate her!"

Malfoy stroked her red cheeks, "don't we all?"

Pansy clung onto his arms, "I just want to slap her!"

He chuckled softly, "just let it go, she isn't worth it."

Wrapping his arms around her, she pushed him away, "not right now Draco, maybe later. I'm too mad right now; who the hell does she think she is?"

Malfoy was obviously irritated slightly by how stubborn his girlfriend was being right now, "Pansy, seriously, just let it go. Why do you care so much anyways? So she's really gorgeous now, it shouldn't mean anything to you."

She suddenly snapped, "Did you just admit to Bucky the Beaver being gorgeous? Have you lost it Draco?! What part of her is gorgeous?!"

Malfoy was normally playful but he did not like being snapped at, he suddenly glared at her, "don't question what I already state alright Pansy? I'm not blind; I won't deny what is obviously the truth. Admit it, you're just jealous." Pansy had suddenly stopped her angry tantrum; she was now sounding a bit scared and pleading.

"Draco...I'm sorry! It's just I'm afraid that she'll steal you away from me! Don't be mad...I didn't mean to question you." Little tear drops were forming in her eyes, Malfoy obviously liked the fact that he had managed to make her as helpless as she really was.

"I forgive you; perhaps we should...go somewhere private, hmm?"

Rebecca shuddered, the thought of those two being so sickly lustful was enough to make her vomit.

Pansy giggled, that giggle sent shivers up Rebecca's spine.

"Ugh...sick..."

Malfoy and Pansy spun around and caught glimpse of Rebecca behind the pole. Pansy suddenly remembered that her boyfriend had called Rebecca gorgeous, this ignited back her rage.

"You!"

Walking out from behind the pole, she gave them an innocent smile, "looks like I've been caught hm?"

Malfoy sneered, "why are you here eavesdropping Bucky?"

"Me? Eavesdropping? I don't believe I did, you two were loud enough for the whole world to hear."

Pansy was still bright red, "get out of here!"

She shrugged, "whatever, it's not like I want to stick around to hear you two dirty talking. Yuck."

Storming over to Rebecca, Pansy raised her hand to deliver a blow to Rebecca's face.

Closing her eyes, Rebecca waited to feel the burning sensation that was soon to create once Pansy's hand had been in contact with Rebecca's cheek.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Malfoy had his fingers wrapped tightly around Pansy's wrist, oh my god, Draco Malfoy sort of, kind of just saved her from getting slapped!

He had a harsh look in his cold eyes, "do you want Slytherin to lose points over this girl?"

Pansy winced, "you're hurting me Draco!"

He tightened his grip, "we're you listening to me at all? Didn't I tell you to let it go?"

Tears were reforming in her eyes as she quickly got on her knees, "please don't be mad Draco!"

He ignored her and turned to Rebecca who backed away a little, he did scare her just a tad bit at the moment.

"Leave now."

She wasn't sure if she should have stayed or if she should have thanked him, but she found herself walking away rapidly to transfiguration. It had almost slipped her mind that she was going to be late if she hadn't run there.

--

YUP! End of Chapter 4! Stick around for Chapter 5 )


	5. Doubt!

**Important:** I have a very different way in writing, it can be confusing sometimes. Just bare with me mmkay? Oh yes, I am going to have to remind you, this story will turn a serious point. If it's too cliché then I'm sorry! My intentions were never to keep the story as a bubbly teen flick :. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**Doubt!**

"It is important that for this following assignment, you are paired with a partner. Of course I'm going to be choosing who that partner is."

Groans filled the classroom; Professor McGonagall ignored them and proceeded in pulling out a parchment. "Alright, I am going to pair you all up now."

"Hermione Granger, you will be paired with Ronald Weasley."

Ron grinned, "Awesome, talk about luck!" Hermione laughed, "Oh Ron, you need to do some work too."

Rebecca looked over at Harry; she had her fingers crossed that she would be paired with him.

"Pansy Parkinson and Kimberly Amos."

Pansy grinned but seemed slightly disappointed that she wasn't paired with Malfoy.

"Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini."

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."

Rebecca's heart sank a little; she had really hoped that they would be paired together, now she had to worry about who her partner was.

"Draco Malfoy and...Rebecca Conrad."

"DARNS IT!"

The entire class turned to look at her, Rebecca was standing up with her fist clenched up tightly. Professor McGonagall gave her a skeptical look, "is something wrong Miss Conrad?" She quickly sat down, "oh nothing professor, I just...pulled a muscle!" Professor McGonagall chose to move on with her class, "alright then, you should all move to sit next to your partner."

Sitting down next to Malfoy, she avoided having eye contact. He found this amusing, "you don't really act grateful towards someone who saved you from getting slapped."

Scoffing, Rebecca continued to avoid eye contact, "I didn't need it! Besides, I wish you really did cut class to go make out and shag Parkinson!" Malfoy sighed, "Pansy? She was fun for a while, but like every girl, she gets boring when we have sex."

Ugh, that made her want to barf; she suddenly imagined Malfoy and Pansy together. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, what got to her all of a sudden? Why did she have to think of something so disturbing?! Malfoy could obviously sense her sudden awkward presence.

"It's just sex; don't act so uptight at that word."

He made it sound like it wasn't a big thing, oh that just made her feel even more sickened. Not only was this guy a huge player, he didn't give a shit about all those girls that gave themselves up to him. Turning to him, she grimaced, "you're disgusting. I pity you; you're never going to happy at this rate." Laughing at her remark, he shook his head at her, "you're wrong, I'm perfectly happy this way. It's you that I pity, all this is so new to you, and you're never going to get anything from Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just dating you for your looks. You really think someone would like you for you? You need to stop reading fairytales Conrad, they're fake."

Before she could response to this, Professor McGonagall interrupted, "now I am going to ask you all to transform a piece of rag into handkerchiefs, points are given on the designs of it, points will be deducted if the handkerchiefs had grease marks."

Rags suddenly appeared on the desks; Malfoy picked it up and smirked, "if you ever come to realization that Potter may be using you. Then I'd like you to know that Crabbe and Goyle would like to get to know you better."

Oh gross! She really didn't need to know that even Crabbe and Goyle had joined this whole new fad in stalking her.

Edging closer to her, Malfoy hissed at her, "do you realized that the minute we were paired together, your little boyfriend didn't check on you once?" Quickly glancing over at Harry, Rebecca realized that from the look on Harry's face, he wasn't worried what so ever on Malfoy making any dirty moves.

Her heart sank a little, wasn't he going to reassure her by glancing over? Gripping onto her wand tighter and tighter, she kept saying to herself as she sneaked glances over at Harry.

_Look at me..._

At the end of class, Rebecca had only managed to conjure a plain white handkerchief. Her mind was too occupied repeating what Malfoy had said to her. McGonagall seemed a bit disappointed at the sight of her handkerchiefs, she had expected more from Rebecca.

--

"What got into you Becky? You really messed up back there; I mean McGonagall looked really disappointed." Hermione said to her as they both sat together in History of Magic. Rebecca didn't feel like telling Hermione what was bothering her, it would make her seem too paranoid.

Harry glanced over at her, "what's wrong?" Giving him a fake smile, she avoided looking into his eyes, "nothing."

She had lied to him, and she hadn't done a very good job at it, but Rebecca didn't feel like putting up much of an act. The truth was that she was actually was hoping that Harry would continue persisting on and on until she told him what Malfoy had said.

"Oh okay then." Was all Harry said before turning back towards the blackboard. The short response made her want to scream, she was really starting to doubt Harry's exact feeling towards her. Was this going to be as one sided as her love for him since the beginning of 1st year? As Professor Bins drawled on and on about things that Rebecca drowned out with her thoughts. After class was over, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom.

He stared at her with a bewildered expression, she was also nervous. What was she going to do next now that they were alone? Running into him, she flung her arms around him while choking out the 3 words that mattered the most at the moment, "I love you."

There was an awkward silence, she wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth but she was starting to doubt it.

Please tell me you love me too.

"Yeah, me too."

Pulling away from him quickly she gave him a shocked look before leaving him alone.

Sitting down on the bench, she buried her face in her knees. At this moment, she wasn't sure who to believe; maybe Harry wasn't ready for commitment. Maybe he just wasn't ready to say those words; maybe she freaked him out by saying them too suddenly. Her head was in horrible pain, what could she really do anyways? The hug they shared just a few minutes ago seemed so lifeless and there was no passion burning to it.

The sky rumbled, it was going to rain really soon. Yet the obvious signs of rain did not make Rebecca get up and head back in.

"I heard you could get struck my lightning if you just sit there like that."

Looking up she jumped to see that Draco Malfoy had been standing there for quite a while watching her with a smirk on his face. Rebecca groaned, "Oh god, have you come to make me feel more doubtful? I was reassuring myself!" Taking a seat next to her, he replied coolly, "I wasn't looking for you. I wanted to have some alone time, but instead I find myself talking to Bucky the beaver."

Scoffing, she went back to burying her head in her knees, "why do you need alone time...?"

Sighing out loud, he leaned forward, "girlfriends get annoying when they keep bickering. They make such a big deal out of everything, especially Kimberly and Pansy."

Looking up suddenly, she quickly felt a change of mood, "wait, you're playing them both? Are you trying to get them to turn on each other?"

He let out a loud laugh, "play them? They both are begging for me to fuck them senseless, they're both aware of me shagging them both, but they don't care." Giving him a disgusted look she shuddered, "you just made my opinion on you worse, and I thought that was impossible. I mean you and your friends are all the same, it's always playing girls for sex, it's ridiculous. How could anyone like it?"

Malfoy chuckled, "only a virgin like you would say so. Though I think you're not pretending to not like it. I must admit I don't particularly screwing Pansy or Kimberly, they're pretty boring. It's just funny how they try to act like such a turn on."

That remark made her a laugh a little, it was funny imagining Pansy or Kimberly trying to be sexy, it was just very hard to imagine since they were both very evil girls. "Well, I must give you kudos on humiliating them."

He stared at her, "would you ever do it with Potter?" She found this question quite personal, "well...not now? I mean...let's just see how things turn out..."

Grabbing her shoulders, he stared at her with a look of seduction, "would you ever do it with me?"

Backing away quickly she quickly got up, "how could you try to make a move on me when it's all over the school that I'm dating Harry!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "it was a question, but you really think I care if your taken or not?"

She turned bright red, "you have no right even talking to me after saying all those mean things about me in the Quidditch field."

That made his playful smile disappear, "did you really take it all that seriously?"

A sad look crossed her face, "you were too cruel."

He snarled at her, "Why should you care? You never cared before when I use to say even worse things."

She suddenly snapped at him, "This is what I hate about you all! You all really seriously think that I don't care at all, and you think it's okay to run your mouth about me forever? I have my limits Draco Malfoy! You really think I like hearing the entire Slytherin team talking about shagging me?"

Grabbing her wrist, he looked at her seriously, "why are you even telling me this? You think I care what you have to say? You doubt Potter yet here you are complaining to me like I'm suppose to respect you."

Pulling herself away, she glared at him, "you're despicable Draco Malfoy, and you just love to make me mad. You don't respect anyone! Even someone like Pansy and Kimberly could do better than someone as low as you!"

It was his turn to snap, "don't bitch at me Conrad, because quite frankly, you're letting your frustration out on me. You're basically asking me to apologize to you, but why should I? We're not even friends! No one will ever like you; Potter will leave you sooner or later!"

Swinging her hand to his cheek, she slapped him hard. Her eyes were hard with anger, "you went too far. You involved my own business for your own defense; I never expected an apology from someone like you. I was just hoping you'd feel just...maybe a little bit regretful of your actions."

Rebecca walked away, leaving Malfoy with a large red mark on the left side of his cheek.

The last of his words stung her badly, why did his words matter so much?

As she made her way towards Harry in Divination, he smiled at her, "where did you go?"

His smile reassured her just a bit, "I was just taking a walk alone."

She poured her tea out of her cup and looked at the fortune the ugly brown leaves revealed.

Professor Trelawny waltzed over and gasped, "My dear! You're future is indeed strange!" For once, Rebecca was interested to hear more, "what do you mean?"

Grabbing the tea cup, Professor Trelawny gave a dramatic breath, "you are going to be expecting much this year. My dear, you will be expecting a future that is not all completely dark, as long as you choose the right decisions." Ron tried hard not to laugh, "Rubbish, don't listen to her nonsense Becky."

Hermione couldn't help but agree, "What can a bunch of tealeaves tell you, except maybe what you'll be expecting after eating dinner. Crap."

Rebecca let out a fake laugh, but she really took Professor Trelawny's fortune seriously. Looking at Harry, she thought to herself, 'what was the right decision? Was it right being with someone you weren't sure loved you?'

Putting a hand to the hair clip, she could have sworn that she no longer felt the warmth she did. A relationship could always start off easy, but it doesn't mean it'll go on happily. She tapped Harry on the arm, "Harry, can you go to Hogshead with me later?"

He gave her a hesitant look, "I...don't know."

With that, he quickly left her behind with Hermione.

Ron chased after him, "Harry, you were a complete jerk back there! Why did you have to say it like that? It's like telling her why should you go with her!"

Slamming the door of an empty classroom hard, Harry slammed his books on a desk before looking back at Ron.

Rebecca and Hermione both stood still, their ears pressed against the door listening carefully.

"Ron, I feel horrible, but it's important that I tell someone what's going on."

--

Yeah, I left it on a cliffhanger ).


	6. Resentful lies

**Important:** Yeah the story is going to get a little serious from here on. Not 100 serious more like 10. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Resentful Lies**

"I don't love Becky. I don't even like her as a girlfriend, well...not anymore at least."

Ron was both furious and disappointed, "why then Harry, why did you raise her hopes up like that?"

Harry was quiet at first, but finally responded, "I saw her at a different light for a moment, I really did like her for a moment, but eventually I realized she was still the same girl that I see as a best friend."

The anger on Ron's face died, it was just the disappointment now. "What made you stop liking her?"

Looking at Ron, he sighed, "Ginny. Ron, she's really the girl I love. At first I wanted to end it with Becky when I realized my feelings for Ginny, but when she pulled me into that empty classroom and told me she loved me, I just couldn't bring myself to be a total jackass to her."

Rolling his eyes, Ron replied sarcastically, "oh and lying to her doesn't make you a jackass? Just tell her the truth Harry; I'm sure she'll understand."

Harry bit down on his lip, "Ron, Rebecca can't handle the truth."

The door of the empty classroom swung open, Rebecca was now standing there. Her eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

Hermione quickly ran over to Rebecca's side, "Becky, it's alright, Harry's just kidding! Right Harry?"

Harry gave her a sad look, "no. I'm sorry Becky..."

She stood there still, the hurt still remained solid on her face, she couldn't move at all. The hurt was immense; she just wanted to disappear there and then.

Harry put a hand to his forehead, "I really wanted to love you as much as you did, and I really tried. I just thought that maybe you'd get over me eventually! I just couldn't tell you I wanted to end it...Please Becky...don't cry."

Something clicked in her, and it made her snap, "Harry, I've grown up listening to people talking trash to my face and my parents telling me I was beautiful when I wasn't. If anything, I can handle the truth Harry; I basically walked into it everyday. As much as I disliked hearing the truth, it was something I could handle very well."

Harry was still looking guilty, but Rebecca wanted him to feel guilty for the rest of his life at that moment. She added on quickly, "If anything Harry, I can't stand liars. I hate them, I hate the fact that they think lying makes everything better. You are exactly the type that I hate Harry Potter, I don't know what I saw in you!"

Her legs ran right out of the door leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the room.

Hermione tried to chase after her, but Ron grabbed her arm, "Hermione, you need to stop acting like your her mother. This is something that Harry needs to do, if he thinks he needs to."

They all looked at Harry; he shook his head sideways slowly, "no. I need to stop this, if I chase after her, I'll just bring her hopes up again, and I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have."

He feared so much that he had lost one of his best friends.

--

Slamming herself into a deserted corner, Rebecca found herself in tears. They were rushing down her cheeks uncontrollably; she really wished she knew how to stop them. Clutching onto her chest, she really wanted so badly to just rip her heart out, to never have to feel this type of pain. She heard footsteps, was it Harry? She really hoped that it was, and she knew that it was pathetic but she really hoped that he would give her another chance.

"You're blocking my way Conrad."

She grimaced, it was Draco Malfoy, and he didn't sound very happy either. He was probably still grouchy from getting slapped by her earlier.

"Go away Malfoy."

He scoffed, "unbelievable girl, you are just so rude."

The tears were still streaming and she found it hard not to sniff hard. Too bad he heard her sniffing loudly, he suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, and he found it strange to see someone like Rebecca crying.

Her expression suddenly started to change as she started to cry badly, her hands covering her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. He found this awkward; he really didn't like seeing a girl like Rebecca cry.

What could make her cry this badly? He had done his worse yet she never shed a single sign of sadness, yet here he was watching her bawl like a baby.

After a few minutes passed, he finally spoke, "you done?"

She glared at him, "you jerk."

"Oh that's original Conrad, why are you crying?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and wiped her face with her sleeve, "none of your business."

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards the entrance to Hogsmeade, "you're going to go have a drink with me." She tried tugging away, "what the hell, let go of me you molester!" He ignored her angry insults, and continued to drag her towards Hogsmeade entrance.

--

"Two butterbeers."

Malfoy grinned at Rebecca who seemed to have found sitting next to him uncomfortable. "Do I have to be here with you? I really just want to go back to the common room."

He chuckled, "and do what? Cry your eyes out and declare your official hatred towards men?"

She didn't find his remark funny, "shove it. I just want to be left alone, I'm not like you, and I can't get over things by just going for another guy. You don't even understand how much it hurt."

Taking a swig from his butterbeer, he responded back calmly, "I admit I don't feel heartbreak, but it's because I haven't found someone worthy of breaking my heart yet."

Rebecca let out a sarcastic laugh, "hah! You see it as some sort of competition, even though the reason you don't feel heartbreak is because you don't have a heart Draco Malfoy." Malfoy found this a bit of an offensive, grabbing her hand he placed it against his chest, "do you feel my heart beating?"

Pulling away she rolled her eyes, "jeez, calm down, you suddenly sound like you care what I say..."

Pushing his blonde hair back, he looked at her, "I only care when it's personal, and that remark of me being heartless is quite personal Miss Rebecca."

Gulping down the last drop of butter beer she frowned, "that's not even strong enough to subdue the pain..." She suddenly felt like crying again, talking about heartbreaks reminded her strongly of what she felt currently.

Sniffing heavily, she started to cry again which caused Malfoy to hand her another butterbeer which she drank down easily. Pushing the empty mug away, she looked at him, her eyes red from crying, "Draco...I need to seriously move on. I just don't know what to do, I mean I'm losing it, I'm sitting here crying and telling you all this when you don't care."

He handed her a mug of something that smelled strongly of fire whiskey, "try this, you're underage but Madam Rosmerta owes me. I was going to drink this the next time I came here with Kimberly or Pansy to really amp up the sex, but I'll give it to you. It really subdues all your problems for quite a while."

Grabbing the mug she drank the entire content, much to her surprise she found that the pain was receding slightly. A happy bubbly feeling mixed with drunken state filled her entire mind. He was shocked, "damn, I didn't know you could drink like that!"

Her eye's widened, "woah. Major...out of body experience."

Turning to him, she gave him a large smile, "you were right, this really does make me feel so gleeful, no wait, totally awesome fantabulously happy!"

She was bouncing up and down now; he found this a bit strange, "have you lost your marbles?" Shaking her head sideways with quick speed, she giggled, "not at all! I'm just really feeling good! I hadn't realized how blue your eyes are. I mean I get so lost looking at them..."

It took him a moment to realize that their noses were barely touching; he quickly backed away which caused her to give him a goonish smile. "I think you drank too much, it looks like you don't take alcohol too well...Come on, let's go back, I think you'll need to sleep for the rest of the day..."

Rebecca stood up but fell into his open arms, hiccupping a little she said in a muffled response, "I can't walk."

Grabbing her by her shoulders he stared hard into her face, "I'm serious, stop playing games. You're going to walk because I will not piggy back you back all the way!" Releasing her shoulders, he saw she stood perfectly still but the sad look had come back into her face.

Little tear drops fell down from her face as she sniffled, "I'm too hurt to walk...I really don't know why I'm hurt, I can't think, my head is spinning...the heart hurts a lot..."

A little bit of guilt rose inside him, he had considered leaving her alone but it was his fault that she was here in the first place. Oh gosh, he was starting to sound a lot like a Gryffindor.

He grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the bar, "I was serious when I said I wouldn't piggy you, if you won't move by yourself, I'll drag you back."

Still, as they both walked back, everyone stared at them. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin player and big time bully was holding hands with Rebecca Conrad, one of the most notorious Gryffindor that he had been picked on and humiliated during Quidditch practice.

As he found himself standing in front of the fat lady portrait, he turned to Rebecca who was now really really pale in the face as if she were sick. Releasing her tight grip, he flexed his fingers, "alright, you're here now. I don't care what you do now, I'm pretty sure one of your friends will get you back in if you don't remember the password."

Preparing to walk off, he found that he couldn't since she wouldn't let go of his sleeve. He was about to yell at her to let go but when he turned around he saw that she was now in heavy tears, slumping onto the ground she started to cry again. The fire whisky probably wasn't strong enough to help her truly forget the pain, maybe her heartbreak was stronger.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at her, "Okay, what do you want Conrad?"

"Call me Becky."

He looked puzzled, "what? Call you by the name that your friends call you by? I'm sorry but you don't realize that we're not exactly friends. At least I'm pretty sure friends don't insult each other daily and slap each other."

She frowned and tightened her grip on his sleeve, "then let's be friends!"

Malfoy backed away a little; her behavior was hazardous and strange all of a sudden. She had actually suggested that they become friends, darn; this was what he gets for feeling bad for a pretty girl!

Rebecca finally let go of his sleeve, her face was tear stained and she looked up at him with sad eyes and a faint smile, "are you going to leave me too...?"

He suddenly felt a swarm of sorrow, why was he even here with her? Why wasn't he back in the Slytherin common room with a new girl, why was he here feeling sorry for this girl?

The same girl he had spent 6 years making fun of, and had personally offended her when she had become pretty. Yet, he had spent most of his day talking to her and now he was alone with her, as she managed to say something with so much dept to it.

Grabbing her hand, he gently pulled her back up to her feet much to her surprise. Gripping onto her hand he sighed, "You don't want to spend the night at the Gryffindor dorm do you?"

"No."

He had no choice; he couldn't bring himself to leave her here. Amazing, Draco Malfoy was actually feeling really sorry for someone for a change.

--

They finally entered the Slytherin common room, eyes followed them but they made no remarks and instead went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Pushing the door of his dorm open, he led her towards his bed. She was fascinated by how his room was actually tidy, she had expected it to be filthy.

"You're going to sleep on the bed next to me."

This shook her a bit, "wait what?"

He looked irritated, "I said you will sleep on the bed next to me, I don't really think you want to share a bed with Crabbe or Goyle, besides, I am not sleeping on the couch."

She flopped down on top of his bed and closed her eyes, "if you do anything to me. I am going to send vampires after you."

Malfoy laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

An evil smile spread over her lips, "you seem to forget who my father is."

This suddenly made him realize that she was serious. Shuddering slightly, he pulled his tie off which made her jump up clumsily since she was still faint from the fire whiskey, "I just told you that I'll send vampires after you if you do anything to me!"

Throwing his tie at her, he snarled, "stop freaking out, I'm just changing, you should go change too." He tossed her a large T-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, "don't complain, they're clean but I'd like them back."

After she had finished changing in the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. It was becoming less shocking having to look at herself in the mirror anymore, the beauty was starting to sink in.

Poking her head out of the bathroom, she saw that Malfoy had already gone to bed; maybe she could push him onto the floor...

Creeping up behind him she raised her arms to prepare herself to push him off the bed but a splitting migraine from the alcohol ruined that plan. Sitting down on the bed she put her hand to her forehead, her entire face felt incredibly cold for some reason. She felt so cold, and her heart ached so badly, the alcohol was also wearing off and she didn't feel too happy anymore.

Wiping her eyes, she realized that she was crying again, "damn it. I feel like such a crybaby now, I'm starting to like it better when I was hideous, at least it was impossible to find love."

The tears didn't stop and she was starting to find it hard to prevent herself from making noises from her sobs.

"Damn it Becky, shut up already."

To her surprise, Malfoy had actually called her by her nickname, he was now sitting up. A clear expression of annoyance was all over his face. "Some people need to sleep, god you're so annoying today."

This made her cry worse, which made him feel bad for saying that. As she continued to sob she managed to choke out in between sobs, "you're such a jerk! All you do is make fun of me and make me feel worse than I already do! You're not even helping at all, I mean the least you could do is leave me alone!"

He sighed and pushed his hair back, "okay then, let me pretend to be like Granger and listen to your love life."

She hiccupped, "pretend like you care."

Throwing his pillow on his bed he snarled, "You're such a big baby, you know? I mean talk about drama queen."

Slapping him with her pillow, she continued to cry, "You're not helping! You think I want to cry in front of you? I only cry when the impact is deep! I really loved Harry...a lot."

"Like hell you do, if you really loved him, why are you in the same bed as me?"

She stopped crying, she had suddenly realized that it was true. Instead of crying herself to sleep alone, she was going to sleep next to Draco Malfoy and complain to him about how much her love life sucked.

"I..."

After an awkward silence, she looked into his face, "can you hold me?"

He found this to be a very strange question, "why?"

She bit her lip; she found it hard to answer that. Why was she asking the guy she hated most to hold onto her?

Looking up she smiled a little, "I don't know, but right now, I really need it."

Hesitating for a moment, he finally wrapped his arms around her. It was weird having her head rest on his shoulder, her long soft blonde curls brushing against his chin. He couldn't help but bring himself to say something nice to her.

"You smell really nice."

Laughing lightly, she pulled away, "thanks."

He didn't know why, but hearing her laugh, smelling her scent, looking at her glow from the moonlight, it just made him do something he would never had dreamed of doing.

Pulling her close to him he kissed her, not one of those childish pecks. It was a deeper much more passionate kiss that he had never given to any girl in his lifetime. His sudden change of action did not make her push him away, instead she gave in. Closing her eyes, she wasn't sure why she hadn't resisted, all she knew was that the heart was no longer throbbing with pain of lost love.

--

) End of chap 6 ohoho. This fanfiction is rated T so I'm not going to write any explicit stuff on what happens next, but I'm pretty sure you all know what they did that night ; ha-ha.


	7. Because I felt sorry for you

**Important**: ) I hope you guys like the story so far. ENJOY!

**Chapter 7**

**Because I felt sorry for you.**

'Weird...I don't recall changing my curtains to green...'

Rebecca sighed softly to herself, 'oh well. Doesn't matter.'

Her eye's still closed, she thought to herself quietly, 'I had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamt that Draco Malfoy was comforting me about my break up with Harry, and I was actually really grateful. How strange...'

Turning around, she suddenly opened her eyes a little and a gasp of horror escaped her lips. In front of her was Draco Malfoy, asleep, next to her, in bed, with no shirt on!

What if...he had nothing on down there?!

It suddenly came to realization that if he wasn't wearing anything and he was next to her in bed, then she was probably also...unclothed.

She quickly wrapped the blanket tightly around herself as she searched desperately for her clothes and her wand. Grabbing her clothes that laid on the floor in a tangled mess, she quickly threw them on and stumbled out of the bed which caused a loud thump noise.

Malfoy's eye's opened at this, sitting upright he saw Rebecca on the ground with her wand pointed at him. He looked down at his bare self and put his hand to his head, "oh god, don't tell me I..."

--

"Crabbe, Goyle, how come you're both sleeping down in the couch?"

Crabbe and Goyle both jumped up at the question that was aimed at them by Blaise Zabini who approached them both, he was already in his uniform. Crabbe scratched his head, "Draco was with a girl last night."

Blaise sighed, "Again...what Slytherin girl was it this time?"

Goyle spoke this time, "it was a Gryffindor this time."

Before Blaise could ask who it was, Malfoy came running down the stairs in his beater with Rebecca chasing after him with her wand out.

"YOU VIRGIN TAKING SLIMY HEADED RAPIST!! I'M GOING TO SHANK YOU!"

Her scream made them all jump as Malfoy quickly hid behind Blaise who was both impressed and confused.

Malfoy snarled, "Oh please, I don't remember anything! I probably didn't do anything!"

Shooting a red light at him, she continued to yell, "I WAS NAKED NEXT TO YOU IN BED, AND YOU WEREN'T WEARING CLOTHES EITHER! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SAY NOTHING HAPPENED?!"

Blaise grabbed her by the shoulder and snatched her wand out of her hand, "sit down, and stop destroying the common room too. Let's talk it over."

Glaring at Malfoy who chose to stand behind Blaise, she gritted her teeth, "you definitely spiked my drink."

He looked appalled, "I did you a favor you uptight ex virgin! You were down about Potty and I gave you some extra strong fire whiskey, then I was going to abandon you but I ended up taking you to the fat lady portrait, but you wanted to follow me back. Then when we get back you get all pissy and whiny, so I gave you the thrill of your life. Be grateful!"

Covering her mouth with her hand she lunged at Blaise, trying to grab her wand back but was shoved back on the couch.

Her face was red from anger, "you took advantage of me! I can't believe it, losing my virginity to a total skeezer like you, yuck! I probably have HIV or something nasty now!"

Malfoy found this rather offensive, "I do not have such things! Besides, stop acting, I bet you liked it with me, I mean it's an honor having your first time with me."

She glared at him and stood up and grabbed her wand from Blaise who looked at her with a shocked look. Jabbing the wand at Malfoy's throat, he chuckled, "you're going to kill me? What's that going to do? What do you want anyways, you want your virginity back? You should be glad you're not one anymore, I made you a woman."

Jabbing the wand harder into his throat, she slowly put it down, a sad look glazed her eyes, "I really only had my virginity left, and you took that away. If anything, I'm truly mad at myself for having been foolish enough in thinking that you were being kind to me because you wanted to."

She pushed past him and headed out of the Slytherin common room, it was still early so luckily there wasn't any students out in the halls yet. This gave her plenty of time to scrub herself raw and try to put away the horrible event that happened.

Approaching the fat lady portrait she quickly uttered the password, "Turkish Delights."

The portrait swung open and she crawled in quietly, no one had gotten up yet which made her glad in a way. The showers weren't occupied so that meant she had it all to herself.

--

After she finished showering, she quickly headed to potions. Oh great, her first class was with Malfoy.

As she jot down the notes, she couldn't help but glance over at Malfoy a few times. He sure as hell acted as if they hadn't done anything; he was flirting with Kimberly which caused Pansy's jealousy to flare as she tried desperately to try to get him to look at her.

"Hey, why didn't you to up to the common room last night?"

Putting her quill down, she looked at Hermione. How was she supposed to answer this question?

'Oh, I got drunk and lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy!'

No way, there really was no good way in stating the truth, they all sounded down right trampy.

"I fell asleep at the library, don't worry, nothing happened."

Hermione's worried look faded away, "oh thank god, I thought something horrible must have happened to you, you have no idea how long I scolded Harry."

Harry, somehow the anger towards him faded all of a sudden. She glanced over at him, he had a guilty look still on his face, Rebecca felt guiltier, she really hadn't done a very classy job in proving her love for him, she had ran off and slept with one of his worst enemies.

--

After potions, Harry ran up to her and started to apologize, "I'm so sorry Rebecca! I feel like such a jerk on what I did, I really wanted to love you like you love me but I don't know...I ended up seeing you as a sister as I've always had."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "its okay. It's in the past now, so let's all move on? I'm glad that we're still best friends, which should never change."

Harry smiled back at her, "you're neat, and did anyone ever tell you that?"

Rebecca smiled back; the truth was that she also really wanted to think of every event as the past, something that she could forget easily, like last night.

"So, you want to head to class now?" Harry asked her which broke her trance. She gave him a nod and headed out the door towards Charms.

"You know, Ginny told me she liked me yesterday. I wasn't sure how to answer that."

Rebecca shrugged, "you know Harry, and I know you like her, just go for it."

He shifted uncomfortably, "yeah but...it seems too sudden...I wasn't sure how you were going to react to it."

She stopped walking and stared at him, "Harry, don't let me be the wall that holds you back. I want you to be happy as much as I want myself to. I'm serious, you should go on. I really don't care."

Harry hesitated but nodded his head, "alright...but are you sure?"

Giving him thumbs up, she flashed him her trademark grin, "I'm super positive on that, besides it's not like I'll never find happiness. I just got to look harder."

Harry gave her a quick hug, "you're neat. Did anyone ever mention that to you?"

Returning the hug, she laughed, "You might have mentioned that once or twice today."

She saw Ginny watching them, she looked as if she was about to cry. Rebecca slowly pushed Harry off, "Harry, I think now's the right time to tell her."

Ginny gave them both a sad smile, "I'm sorry. I'll come back later..."

Grabbing Ginny's arm, Rebecca pulled her back, "no, it's not how it looks. Harry and I already broke up."

Glancing at Harry she winked, "and Ginny, Harry has something to tell you. I'll leave you two alone now."

Releasing Ginny she whispered to Harry quietly, "here's your chance, it's now or never."

With that, she walked away, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. She knew at this moment, she would have to truly give up on Harry, but this was her final decision. After what she had done, there truly was no way she could ever have any right in loving Harry anymore. A tear drop rolled down her cheek, 6 years, and she would always just be a sister to Harry.

Wiping the tear drop from her cheek, she stopped as she realized that she was standing in front of Malfoy. This time, he wasn't with Kimberly or Pansy, this time he had his arms wrapped around a girl from Ravenclaw. Rebecca recognize the girl, it was Lois Taylor, a short petite girl with shoulder length chestnut hair.

Lois laughed and playfully shoved Malfoy away from her. He grinned at this and whispered to her in a slow voice, "hey, why don't we head back to my room, we can skip class for the rest of the day."

A thoughtful look crossed Lois's face, she bit down on her lip, "I don't know about that...what if we get caught?"

Malfoy chuckled, "we won't, trust me on that, I've never gotten caught before."

Lois suddenly shoved him away, "are you saying you've done this before with other girls?"

Malfoy pulled her back, "of course, so what?"

Lois's playful giggly face was gone, she was now bright red, "you pig! I always thought those were rumors about you, but what makes you think I want to be just another one of your bang and go girls?"

He suddenly felt annoyed and shoved her away, "don't start your bitch fit, you should be glad I even wasted my time. Today would have been your lucky day, but you want more don't you? You really thought I was totally into you? Learn this Taylor, I'm not into commitment."

Lois screamed, "YOU MAN WHORE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME AS IF I'M DESPERATE!" Malfoy flashed a deadly look, "You are desperate, you boring girl."

She swung her fist at him, punching him hard in the face. This made his violent side show as he grabbed her by the collar and raised his fist. Rebecca quickly pulled a whimpering sobbing Lois away, "give it a rest Malfoy!"

He snarled, "what do you want Conrad?"

Rebecca wanted to say, 'I want you to disappear and get castrated you man whore!'

Though she felt that was a bit too violent to say and instead responded back calmly, "to leave Lois alone. Go screw Pansy or Kimberly, someone as trampy and dirty as you is more fitting than someone as intelligent as Lois."

This made him irritated, "why are you so defensive all of a sudden? This isn't any of your business; this little slut was begging me all day long. I'm trying to grant her wish, so why don't you do us both a favor and go away? I don't want anything to do with you."

She felt herself get red in the face at this, "you don't want to have anything to do with me? A little bit late to say that Draco. You are such an unbelievable hypocrite."

Turning away from him, she led a shaking Lois away from Malfoy. She didn't know why she had gotten so emotional back there; she wanted to forget what had happened last night. She didn't want to remind herself or him what had happened last night. It's the past; you should just forget it right? Right?

Lois sniffled, "thanks, I was so scared back there...I really thought he was going to hit me!"

Rebecca smiled a faint smile, "yeah...no problem. Just watch out for him, I have to head to Charms now." That was a lie, she planned to cut class and go straight to the Nurse's office and lie about having a headache.

--

"I have a seriously splitting headache Madam Pomfrey, I don't feel very well." She lied to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey handed her a cup of clear liquid, "that will make your headache go away, just lie down after you have drank it. I'll be right back; I have another student to tend to."

Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was out of sight, she poured the clear liquid into the nearest sink. She had lied about having a headache but she really didn't want to get a real one from drinking that. Sitting down on the bed, she sighed to herself, how long could this last before she was ordered to go back to class?

"Careful Madam Pomfrey, it really stings."

That voice, she couldn't believe her luck. Rebecca quickly tore the white curtains and much to her horror she saw that the other student was Draco Malfoy.

At the sight of her, he grinned, "So why are you here?"

Rebecca swallowed hard, was he going to rat her out to Madam Pomfrey? He looked at Madam Pomfrey, "Madam Pomfrey, I left my things down near the black lake, it's really important that I have them with me, but I have a really bad headache. Is it alright if you get them for me?"

Madam Pomfrey gave him an inquisitive look but left the clinic.

Rebecca quickly closed her curtains but Malfoy pulled them back open. "Well, we seem to be bumping into each other more often."

She grimaced, "what do you want?"

He sighed, "What makes you think I want anything?"

Rebecca gave him a stern look, "you sent Madam Pomfrey away, so we could be alone. You obviously want something?"

Malfoy chuckled, "clever girl."

She remained where she was, "why did you sleep with me. Don't give me the bullshit about saying I wanted it, I want to know the truth." His grin disappeared and he took a deep breath, "There you were last night, crying. I could tell you needed someone badly, so in a way I took advantage of you, but I can sum it up easily for you instead of just giving you an entire explanation. I felt sorry for you, I felt really bad for you. You were just such a pitiful virgin mess."

SLAP.

The other side of his face was now bright red; Rebecca had slapped him as hard as she could.

"You took my virginity because you felt sorry for me?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING LESS DRASTIC OUT OF PITTY?!" Standing up she stomped out of the office. Malfoy shouted after her, "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU FOUGHT BACK! YOU EVEN ASKED ME TO BRING YOU BACK WITH ME!" She glared at him as she turned back around, "oh what would I know? I WAS DRUNK."

--

End of chap 7!


	8. Her Dilemma

**Important:** I was not kidding about the story becoming more serious from here on. I'm still going to stick and add in little bits and pieces of comedy parts, but yeah, it's not going to be overdosed with that. Remember to review and Enjoy! )

**Chapter 8**

**Her Dilemma**

"And that's how I aced the test for Professor Binn's class!"

It had been a 5 weeks since her little 'incident' with Malfoy, and everything was looking much better. Rebecca and Harry were best friends like they always were, and he was very happy with Ginny. They were all sitting together in their usual spot in the great hall as Rebecca discussed how she had managed to ace the history of magic quiz.

Ron swallowed his toast, "wow Becky, you're so smart!" Hermione joined in, "of course she is! Ron, she was the only one who actually studied for a week for that quiz." Harry laughed, "yeah, and she ended up getting the highest score. Way to go Becca!"

She grinned and drank her orange juice with one large gulp. Hermione's eye's widened, "oh my god, you ate so much!"

Rebecca was shocked herself, she hadn't realized that she had eaten so much food, strangely, she still felt hungry. She shrugged, "too much stress from the studying maybe, I practically fasted for the whole week and only drank coffee to keep myself awake."

Harry took a swig of his pumpkin juice, "you should probably get some rest too, and your under eyes look monstrous."

Putting a hand to her eyes, she could feel how puffy they were. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried getting some sleep, it was just that she often felt too dizzy or nauseous to even lie down in bed for more than a few hours.

She took a deep breath, the nauseous feeling was back. She really needed to stop pushing herself in studying; it was starting to become an unhealthy habit for her. Hermione handed her a bottle of liquid, "here, that helps with headaches and stomach aches, give it a try."

Taking the bottle she took a gulp from it, it tasted like Jell-O but it had no cooling affect what so ever. "What is it?"

"It's something Madam Pomfrey gave me for headaches and stomach aches," Hermione said, "it works immediately."

Handing her the bottle back, Rebecca thanked her, "thanks." She chose not to tell Hermione that it had no effect on her migraine at all.

--

"Remember to stir the mixture carefully." Snape said in his usual bored drawl. This statement was directed mostly at Neville who was shaking slightly.

Rebecca mixed the mixture slowly but found it to be more difficult than it should have been. Snape walked over, "too slow, the potion will come out too goopy, 10 points from Gryffindor."

Malfoy snickered; Rebecca didn't bother shooting him a dirty look. The whole room smelled strongly of the potion, the odor made Rebecca even more nauseous.

Malfoy noticed how she was shifting around uncomfortably, and her potion was coming out extremely thick and putrid.

"Sad, you can't even stir a potion correctly."

She breathed heavily, "don't...start with me Malfoy."

He chuckled, "I'm not. I'm critiquing you. I mean, it's my job to tell you what you're doing wrong since I am your potions partner." She ignored him and continued to mix, he found this pathetic at how badly she was mixing. "Move over, give me the ladle, I'll mix it."

She refused to let go of it, "I can do it! I'm not disabled!" He continued to tug for it, "give it over Conrad! I mean it!" Rebecca held on tighter, "no! Stop it! You're making me want to puke!"

He didn't release his hold, "you're being ridiculous and a complete drama queen right now!"

She suddenly released the ladle and felt her stomach make a few back flips. Oh god, all the studying and lack of sleep was finally mixing with her enormous amount of breakfast.

BLARGH.

Rebecca couldn't believe what she had done; here she was standing next to Malfoy who was covered in her vomit. He was horrified at the sight of himself, "you...puking little whiny drama queen!"

Harry and Ron tried hard not to laugh at the sight of this; they were both giving Rebecca thumbs up, indicating that they were really happy she had puked on Malfoy. Hermione rushed over to Rebecca, "are you alright Becky?"

About 10 boys rushed to Rebecca's side, "are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

Malfoy found this utterly insulting, "excuse me, but are you all retards or something? I'M THE ONE COVERED IN PUKE."

"Hush, there's a pretty girl who feels very sick! Have a heart Malfoy!"

This was unbelievable; he had never felt so neglected in his life time. All the Slytherin females ran to him, they were trying to clean him up using their handkerchiefs much to Draco's annoyance. He rolled his eyes and shoved them all off, pulling his robes off he pulled out his wand and muttered, "Aguamenti."

A jet of water shot out and started to spray the vomit off his robe. Picking up his sopping wet robes, he sucked his teeth and flung them onto the ground. "Useless, and disgusting."

He stormed angrily out of the classroom while Pansy and Kimberly and a few other girls chased after him. Rebecca glanced at his wet robes on the floor, she felt some what responsible in a way. She guessed that in his own bastardly ways he was trying to help her mix the potion, but she had ended up puking on him.

Clearing away her fan boys she quietly picked up Malfoy's robes, they smelled terrible and they looked horrible too. Though she knew quite well that they were designer robes and extremely expensive. Summoning a plastic bag, she dropped the dirty robes into the bag and tied it tightly before stuffing it into her bag.

--

Soaking the robes into the sink she lathered it in thick suds of soapy water. She had managed to remove the slimy vomit from the robes and they were back to their rich dark black color. Rebecca was use to doing these types of jobs even though her family had insisted that she let the maid do her job, but the truth was that she enjoyed house work. It made her confident that she would be a good house wife someday.

After the sour scent had disappeared from the robes, she wrung it dry and left it on a hanger to dry. She could have easily dried it by using magic but she felt that it wouldn't be necessary.

Hermione peered through the bathroom door and saw Rebecca straightening out the robes, "Becky...please don't tell me those are Malfoys..."

Rebecca nodded, "yeah they are."

Hermione shook her head, "oh he's just too awful, making you clean his robes! I mean honestly, he's got his mother and his slaves to do that."

As she finished straightening out the robes, Rebecca looked at Hermione, "actually I feel like I owe it to him that I clean his robes."

Dropping her books, Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, who are you and what have you done to Rebecca Olivia Conrad?"

Letting out a laugh, Rebecca pushed her hair back, "I am Rebecca, it's just that I did puke on him and in a way that was my fault. I mean, he was trying to help me you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "how was he helping you? He was trying to boss you around and you got back at him by barfing on him."

Taking a seat on the stool, Rebecca shrugged, "he offered to stir for me. I mean he was being a bit bossy but then again I was being a drama queen. I don't know why I got so moody back there."

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione shuddered, "don't tell me you're falling for Malfoy's 'oh-so-amazing charming charisma'."

Putting a finger to her lips, Rebecca gave her a sarcastic look, "oh like Malfoy has any sort of charm. Relax, there is absolutely no way I would ever fall for him, it's just that I feel like being nice to him for a change."

--

"Damn her!"

Draco cursed loudly as he sat down on the stone benches, he was extremely pissed at the fact that she had puked on his favorite set of robes. He had even cursed Pansy and Kimberly for following him, they had all ran away crying and he had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to leave him alone.

"Damn Conrad, why is it that everything bad that happens when she's around? God, she's unbearable."

Something hit him lightly in the head, spinning around he glared angrily at whomever or whatever did that. Rebecca was standing behind him with a parcel in her hand and a brown sack in the other.

"You know, I was expecting more of a thank you but I guess it's in your nature to bad mouth me when I'm not around."

Tossing the parcel at him she sat down next to him, "open it."

He gave her a shifty look but unwrapped it and much to his surprise, his black robes appeared on his lap. They were now clean and smelled clean as well.

She tossed the sack at him, "I washed that by myself, but since you're so snooty, I knew you would probably want me to compensate for it also. There are 20 galleons in that sack, it should compensate for your robes and also for the public humiliation."

Standing up she began to walk away before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "why do you bother?"

Looking back, she cocked her head to the side, "I have a guilty conscious Draco Malfoy. I mean, I'm not like you; you're evil and utterly repulsive. I know that you wouldn't have done it for me if you were in my position, but I would have done it for anyone regardless on who it is. Except Pansy and Kimberly."

He smirked, "I see, that was sort of...odd of you to do so though."

She smiled, "you're welcome."

Pulling his robes back on, he stood up and looked her in the eye, "you know, you're actually...quite neat. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Laughing she nodded her head, "yeah, someone has."

There was an awkward silence that followed afterwards. Rebecca turned away, "don't get me wrong though. We're still not friends and I still think you're a slime ball."

He let out a laugh, "well said, I still find you a complete turn off."

Edging towards her he whispered into her ears, "and you're tits are way too small for my liking."

She turned bright red before slapping him in the face, again. Stomping away she felt extremely flushed and nauseous again, she should have thrown up on him again, and this time she wouldn't wash it or compensate for it.

--

As she placed a hand to her head she sighed, the headache was starting to get real bad, and she wasn't feeling too great in the stomach either. Sleep wasn't the answer, and often she woke up sore all over her body. Stumbling towards Madam Pomfrey's clinic she approached her.

"I need to know what's wrong with me Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey pulled a seat over, "please sit Miss Rebecca."

Rebecca had gone to see Madam Pomfrey for the past weeks on the occurring headaches and sudden nausea; they had gotten quite well acquainted.

"I've been feeling very unwell for the past weeks; I think it's from stress from all the studying but I've been taking it easy lately. I puked on Malfoy today and I think it was because I overate during breakfast but I didn't feel bloated... and even though Hermione gave me some medicine for my headache and stomach ache, it didn't work. I hoped that maybe you could help me identify on what is going on with me."

Madam Pomfrey felt her forehead, "no, you don't have a fever. You're not suffering from any delusions either, and you're not on drugs either."

Feeling her pulse, Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Rebecca, I think I'll need to ask you some questions."

Rebecca nodded, "Sure."

Adjusting her spectacles, Madam Pomfrey started to question her, "do you feel hungry?"

"Yeah."

Madam Pomfrey checked something on the piece of parchment.

"Do you go to the bathroom a lot?"

"I think...I guess?"

Another check.

"You often get headaches, but do you also get back aches?"

"I...well, the backaches rarely ever occur."

Another Check.

"Are you tired?"

Rebecca took a minute to think, "Well...I guess but I haven't been able to sleep."

Yet another check.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

Rebecca suddenly realized that her period should have already came by now. She normally had them during the beginning of the month, maybe she would have it later on, no. She always had it in the beginning no matter what.

"I haven't gotten it yet, but I'm not really late."

Madam Pomfrey placed her quill down, "Rebecca, be honest with me. Are you a virgin?"

This question was personal and Rebecca did not want to give Madam Pomfrey the truth, what did being a virgin have anything to do with this?

She remained quiet.

"Please tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone."

Her fingers were sweaty, and she was starting to feel dizzy again. She breathed heavily, "no. I'm not one...oh please don't tell anyone this! I haven't told a single person about this! Not even my own mother! I really wanted to forget it, I really did! I'm at fault, I was being irresponsible, and I never should have sought for comfort!"

Madam Pomfrey calmed her down, "it's alright, and we all make mistakes. Just stay still; I will need you to close your eyes."

Closing her eyes, Rebecca felt a cold sensation run through her body.

"Open your eyes now."

Opening her eyes, Rebecca saw that Madam Pomfrey looked a little saddened. "What?"

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and gave Rebecca a stern look, "it's early but...you're 3 weeks pregnant."

--

End of chapter 8! ) Told ja it was going to get serious Don't hurt me! D: Anyways, sorry that I left it at a cliff hanger again. I'll update ASAP ) (Or whenever I can)


	9. Her Promise

**Important:** Remember when I said 10 serious is added to the story? Well, it's now more like 30 serious. I'll try to keep it more comedic though! Forgive me guys 3 I'll make the seriousness worth it all I'll try to keep that promise.

**Chapter 9**

**Her Promise**

The world seemed to stop.

The color drained away as Rebecca slowly looked back up at Madam Pomfrey with large wide eyes.

"What?"

Madam Pomfrey closed her eyes slowly, "Rebecca, you are pregnant."

Standing up slowly, Rebecca stumbled slightly and fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. Madam Pomfrey rushed to her aid and helped her back up. Rebecca held onto Madam Pomfrey's arm, "I can't...oh god...I'm only 16..."

Smoothing Rebecca's hair, Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I'm sorry, but...I'd like you to know that you have open options on this pregnancy."

Gripping onto Madam Pomfrey's sleeves tighter, she stifled a gasp, "yes. I know I have a choice if I want to keep it."

As she slowly stood up, she covered her stomach. All of a sudden she felt that she was no longer as tough as she was. Walking out of the clinic, she walked slowly towards the Gryffindor common room. She had to think some thoughts over, what was she to do?

"Becky, there you are! I've been searching all over for you!" Hermione came running towards Rebecca who was pale in the face. Could she bring herself to lie anymore to Hermione? She needed someone to help her, she needed someone to tell her what was right and wrong. Rebecca feared that she couldn't make the right decision herself alone; she needed someone to listen to her.

Flinging her arms around Hermione, Rebecca choked out slowly, "I'm pregnant."

Hermione pulled her away, a smile was on her face, "Oh come on Becky, you need to do better than that to try to trick me. I know you're a virgin."

Rebecca started to cry, "No! I'm not a virgin...I already slept with someone...and I don't think we used any protection. I just came back from the clinic, Madam Pomfrey confirmed my pregnancy."

Hermione's smile was gone; she quickly pulled Rebecca into an empty classroom. Shutting the door behind them she made Rebecca sit down, "are you serious Rebecca? Who's the father?"

Rebecca took out her wand and wrote into the air.

"Draco Malfoy."

There was a bang; Hermione had accidentally knocked over a chair by accident. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hands covered her mouth completely.

"You...HAD SEX WITH MALFOY?!"

Rebecca quickly covered Hermione's mouth, "SHUSH! I DON'T WANT ANYONE KNOWING THIS! HERMIONE, I'M CARRYING THAT PERVERTS CHILD!" Telling someone about her pregnancy really did lift the burden of decision off her chest.

"You know, I was thinking about having an abortion."

Hermione sighed, "I would normally argue with that but I think that you should since...you're only 16." Putting a hand to her stomach, a sad look crossed her face, "wouldn't that be murder?"

Hermione returned the sad look, "yeah..."

Her eyes widened, "I...I can't do that. It's not the child's fault, if anything; I'll have to take it responsibly. I'll keep it a secret by taking some pregnancy bump hiding meds that Madam Pomfrey has, and when I give birth, I'll...tell my parents...or I'll give it to someone who wants a child."

Hugging her best friend tightly, Hermione said in a serious tone, "you have to tell Malfoy, I know you don't want to, but you have to. It's not right this way; you have to let him know."

Rebecca quickly shook her head, "never! You know how his family is, if they found out...they would steal my baby away..."

Hermione's eyes widened, "are you implying that you actually want to keep this child? I mean even though...you hate the father?"

Putting both hands to her belly she bit her lip, "Draco being the father has nothing to do with my decision. He has no right in knowing anything, this child is mine. I will raise it, and I will keep my pregnancy a definite secret. Yes, I want to keep this child, I don't view it as a mistake neither is it the best thing to ever happen to me, but it is mine. I know that I'm young but I will raise it, love it, and be the best mother I could."

Hermione suddenly burst into tears, "Oh Becky! This decision will truly change your life completely! How will your parents react?"

Rebecca patted Hermione's back, "I've come this far, what happened was my own actions. I'm sure...my mom and dad will be pretty pissed off, but they're going to accept it. I think they'll be more ticked off at the fact that the father is Draco Malfoy, but they won't need to know that just yet. Besides, they're against abortions."

Still shaking with tears dripping from her eyes, Hermione continued to bawl, "I just don't want you to break!"

The word break, it was so vivid yet Rebecca found that hard to believe. How could she break now when everything was at its worst? "Hermione, the only thing I regret is that I was not in love when I had done it."

--

"Draco...I don't know why you're always alone with that bitch, Bucky."

Kimberly was lying next to Draco on his bed; they had both finished doing their business.

He sighed, "She follows me."

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "desperate slut."

It was strange that he wanted to tell Kimberly to shut up.

She snuggled up against his bare chest, "You know we should be an official couple."

He shoved her off and got up from the bed while pulling on his boxers.

Kimberly sucked her teeth; she was obviously annoyed at how they were not an official couple despite all they've done together.

She had a thing for Draco Malfoy since first year, and ever since she discovered Pansy's crush, she found it necessary to compete against her best friend for Draco's love.

Yet, even though she had given up her own virginity to him and she had done all she could to stand out in front of him, she realized how he always avoided the subject on relationships and commitment.

Grabbing his arm, she gave him a pouty look, "want to go for a second round?"

He pulled his arm from her much to her surprise, "not today, I have Quidditch practice."

Kimberly continued on, "So aren't you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Draco just chuckled as he left her alone. It was his way of saying he wasn't into commitment.

--

"Harry, if you knock Draco off his broom stick today, I will bake you a cake!"

Harry laughed at Rebecca's remark, they were both leaning against a large oak tree and Harry prepared for Quidditch practice. "You can bet on that, your cake gives me more motivation though."

Ron nodded as he jammed Rebecca's homemade cookies into his mouth, "yeah, Becky, you can REALLY cook! You're like a natural at it; you would make a great mother one day."

She smiled at that remark but deep down inside she knew that she would be a mother quite soon.

Hermione caught glimpse of the awkward smile on her face and quickly changed the subject, "so Ron, what do you plan to do after school?"

Ron thought for a moment and turned bright red, "I promise to tell this girl that I love her, I'm hoping for her acceptance."

Before Hermione could question further, Malfoy appeared in front of Rebecca much to her disgust.

She stood up and faced him, "what do you want Malfoy? If you're going to ridicule my chest size, then go to hell."

He looked slightly embarrassed by cleared his throat as a sign of he was about to speak, "well, there's an idea but I really came here to...well...its Quidditch practice."

Harry laughed, "yeah, sure except it's only for Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded, "so what is your excuse to be here?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "it's obvious, and he's here to start talking crap about us as always."

"No I'm not!"

This was surprising, he had raised his voice and to defend him to make himself look less like a jerk. Shocking!

He grabbed Rebecca by the arm and pulled her away, "don't say I was always a jerk, I mean I thought that I should get you something nice since you cleaned my...robes."

Rebecca found this surprising but she didn't question it.

Taking something out of his pocket he handed it to her. Her eyes widened, it was a ring that had a medium sized Sapphire in the middle.

He quickly said something right after, "I bought this with the money you gave me as compensation, so in a way you bought yourself something but I did it for you. Aren't I nice?"

She slipped the ring onto her index finger and sighed, "It's so pretty, but then I'm not going to thank you."

Malfoy sighed, "Whatever, I only came out to watch the Quidditch practice and to give you the present I used your money for."

Rebecca laughed, "For someone who gets high marks in every class, you sure are ridiculous."

Sitting back down next to Hermione, she showed her the sapphire ring, "you like?"

Hermione nodded in amazement, "yeah! That's really gorgeous! Unbelievable...that's awfully nice of Malfoy to do...did you tell him that you're...?"

Rebecca shook her head, "no, he did it because I washed his robes, but he used my money to buy me this ring so in a way he was being cheap."

Harry raised his eyebrow and a frown slowly formed in his face, "be careful Rebecca...he's not someone to be trusted..."

She shrugged, "well, trust me. He can't possibly do his worst anymore."

Ron and Harry gave her a confused look, "what?"

Rebecca smiled a faint smile, "never mind."

--

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened, "you want me to give you the pregnant bump hider?"

Rebecca nodded, "please, it's not because I'm ashamed, it's because I don't want to make it a big deal..."

Madam Pomfrey hesitated, "I'm not sure I can give it to you without your parents consent."

Rebecca fell to her knees, "I'm begging you! Please! I promise to tell them when I'm 6 months pregnant, but for now; I am not ready to tell them! I need time, please just give it to me..."

Taking out a large bottle of pitch black liquid, Madam Pomfrey sighed, "alright, but you have to tell them when you're in your 6th month. Also...I think you should tell the father."

Rebecca took the large bottle but shook her head, "I can promise to tell my parents, but I can never tell the father of the child. His parents are evil and he will never understand this situation either. I do not wish to be involved with him."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and ran her fingers through Rebecca's long blonde curls, "you are so young, yet you make your decisions quickly..."

Tears dripped down Rebecca's face as she forced a smile on her face, "I like to never hesitate on what comes to mind first."

--

Rebecca poured herself one teaspoon of the liquid and drank it down quickly. The entire bottle was to last her throughout her entire pregnancy, and it was important she only took one teaspoon of it.

The liquid had a bitter taste to it, it hid the belly from everyone for 24 hours, so it was important to take it after 24 hours was up, or the belly will reappear. Even though it hid the belly, it didn't stop the symptoms and the pain. The constant headaches were still there and she still had food cravings.

She took out Hermione's present for her, it was still unused.

Squirting something onto her wrist, she rubbed her wrist together gently. Taking a sniff of the fragrance she closed her eyes. It smelled sweet, so sweet as if one could eat it right then and there.

'It smells kind of like Draco...'

Her eyes flew open and she quickly slapped herself hard, "AH! How could I be comparing this awesome present to Draco freaking Malfoy's scent!"

She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and sighed, it was weird. All of this was weird, the symptoms, the fact that only Hermione and Madam Pomfrey knew of her pregnancy, and that she was pregnant with Malfoys child in general. It was all so strange but yet she didn't feel much like crying about it. Crying was getting lame, and she hated to cry. It made her feel so week and she did not want to feel weak. She was Rebecca, the one who endured so much and to cry about something just seemed pointless.

Clasping her hands together she made herself a promise. That promise was to never ever cry again.

Not unless it was actually worth it.

This was her promise...to herself.

--

The End of Chapter 9! Yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it :). Chapter 10 to come! Woo I'm on a roll, I wrote so much chapters already weird.


	10. Cinderella

**Important:** I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9, chapter 10 will be only 10 serious ;. I also made a few changes to the story so if you encounter something completely false then don't mind it, it's just how it is. Enjoy 3

**Chapter 10**

**Cinderella**

"Rebecca, that light mint green gown really does bring out your eyes!"

Rebecca shrugged, "it's...too green..." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly, we've been in here for 5 hours trying on dresses for the upcoming New Years dance. You look good in all the dresses you've tried on but you just don't seem satisfied with any of them."

Picking up the frills on the dress, Rebecca sighed, "I have a hard time dress shopping, and I really don't even want to go to this dance! I mean...I don't have a date for Christ sake!"

Hermione almost fell over her stool when she heard this, "you don't have a date because you've rejected almost the entire boy population of the school! You're going because I'm making you go, I know you're going to enjoy it but you can't go without a gown."

Rebecca blew out her cheeks, "New Year Balls are unhealthy for pregnant teens."

Picking up another gown, Hermione laughed, "That's a lie."

Skimming through the gowns, Rebecca picked up a burgundy colored dress. It only came up to her knees and it was strapless but done with class. She showed it to Hermione, "what do you think? It's a nice color, totally not flashy. The ruffles and frills aren't overly done and they're done with class."

Hermione gasped, "That's gorgeous! I think Lavender wanted to wear this but then she said it wasn't made for her. I guess only some people can pull it off, people like you Becky."

Rebecca laughed as she went into the dressing room to try on the gown, "that's nice, I think I'll get this one...but I still rather just go to the ball wearing a tux or something."

Laughing loudly, Hermione grinned, "Oh don't be silly. You will look absolutely gorgeous, and I think you should reconsider rejecting every guy who asks you. It's not like you're going to be going out with them, it's just a dance."

Fiddling with her hands nervously, Rebecca gave Hermione a look, "I'm not comfortable at all with these guys. I mean...it's weird."

Stepping out from the curtain, Hermione's jaws dropped, "Well it wasn't made for Lavender...but that dress is definitely made for you."

Rebecca stared at her feet, "what type of shoes would go with this dress? It's difficult to pin point a shoe that could balance it all out."

Hermione stood up and clasped her hands together, "I have an idea! You know the story of Cinderella? Well, we can always make the shoes out of something. The lady in the store said that dress has no shoes that match with it because she sold those already."

Rebecca laughed, "I could always go barefooted."

Pulling a large book out of her bag, Hermione flipped through a few pages. "Here it is, it's more like a riddle but fairytales are always like that. We're suppose to decipher it and hope it works."

Taking off the dress, Rebecca placed it back on the hangers. "I can always just wear a pair of black high heels with these."

Stopping at a page, Hermione clapped her hands together, "yes! I found it! Here it is...'Cinderella, with the aid of others, you will find your happy fairytale but only until time runs backwards."

Rebecca gave her a confused look, "what the hell is that?" Hermione laughed, "Basically, like Cinderella, when the clock strikes midnight, your shoes disappear. However, unlike Cinderella, you're shoes will not be made of glass."

Hermione took out her wand and chanted rapidly to herself. Rebecca's eyes widened and then she found herself wearing black satin heels with a burgundy ribbon twisting around the side.

Rebecca was shocked, "these are...gorgeous!"

Hermione nodded, "yes they are! Now we can have you buy that dress and March straight to the ball now!"

Rebecca gasped, she was right, they had let time passed by too quickly and she had to get ready soon or else she wouldn't make it on time. As they paid for the dress they quickly wrapped the shoes up and headed back to the castle.

--

"Rebecca, hurry up!" Hermione called from up the stairs as she wrapped her shawl around her arms. She had on a royal blue dress, her hair was wrapped into an elegant bun and she had on black pumps.

Rebecca hurried down the stairs with much difficulty as she found it hard to run in 4 inch heels. "Did you have to make them so high?"

Hermione smiled, "I picture that it would look good on you, now hurry up, and remember to walk down the stairs slowly or else you'll trip and die."

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca grabbed her black satin shawl and joined Hermione, "oh I know that. Who's your date anyways?" Turning red, Hermione gave her a sly grin, "that's why it's a surprise."

As they headed down to the ballroom, Ron, Harry, and Ginny greeted them. Ginny had on a light pastel green gown that made her look stunning, her long silky red hair was in curls and she smiled at Rebecca and Hermione.

Ron handed Hermione a corsage, "shall I have this dance Madame?" Hermione laughed, "Oh Ron, we're already partners for tonight. You can have as many dances are you want."

Oh, now Rebecca knew who was Hermione's 'secret date' was. It was the one and only Ronald Weasley. Rebecca frowned a little; it suddenly made her realize that she was the only one who had no date.

Ginny smiled, "you look really pretty tonight Rebecca, that dress is really gorgeous!"

Snapping back into reality, Rebecca smiled at her, "thank you Ginny, your dress is really gorgeous on you too."

They all headed down together and as Rebecca entered, she noticed how all the eyes turned to her. Somehow, she had expected this but she hadn't let it absorb her completely.

Vivaldi started to play and everyone immediately got together to dance, Rebecca suddenly felt like running out.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

She looked up and saw that it was Cedric Diggory, he had a small smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile back.

Taking his hand she nodded, "I would love that very much."

Pressing her face against his chest, she suddenly felt at peace.

"You're Rebecca Conrad right?"

She looked up at him, "yeah, and you're Cedric Diggory right?"

He smiled, "yeah, but everyone knows who you are. You're one of the smartest girls in the 6th year."

This made her smile; it was nice for a change to hear something that didn't imply that she was only known for her looks. "I do believe I heard your name from every girl in my grade since you're the knight in shining armor."

Her remark made him blush and she couldn't help but feel slightly attracted by it. He stared her in the eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, it's just that...everyone says you're beautiful, but I feel myself more attracted to your personality."

Rebecca giggled, "Well, wait till you get to really know me. I'm not that original."

He raised his eyebrows, "then tell me more about your self."

Rebecca thought to herself, "I come from a rich family, I study to fill the time, I use to date Harry, I got myself into a lot of weird troubles ever since my lovely transformation, oh and I also have a pet skunk named Sackie!"

Cedric's eyes widened, "a pet skunk? Can I see it?"

Rebecca laughed, "you seem more interested in Sackie than me, I'm jealous."

Cedric shook his head, "no, Sackie's an excuse I'm giving so I could become closer to you."

The song stopped, and she found her eyes glued to Cedric's.

He seemed to be getting closer and closer, any minute now and they would be kissing.

Suddenly, he was pulled away by someone. Rebecca looked up and saw it was Malfoy, he seemed to have a jealous look on his face, and Rebecca realized then that it was wrong to even think of pursuing a relationship with Cedric.

Cedric was good looking, smart, kind, and everything that Rebecca did not deserve. She had been irresponsible and was pregnant currently, how could she have possibly thought about kissing him?

Malfoy gave Cedric a sneer, "I do believe that it is inappropriate to kiss now."

He gave Rebecca a dirty smile, "after all, Becky here is well known for snogging in public."

Rebecca turned a deep shade of red at this. Malfoy continued, "oh but she's done a lot more with me, isn't that right Rebecca?"

Looking at him with intense hatred that made both Malfoy and Cedric flinch slightly, she raised her hand to slap Malfoy but stopped and lowered it. In a shaky voice, she gritted her teeth tightly, "Fuck you Draco."

She fought back the tears and managed to contain them; backing away from them she headed out the door. Cedric quickly grabbed her by the arm, "wait, I'm sorry for doing that."

Rebecca closed her eyes, "don't be, you are a great guy. You will find a great girl, but it won't be me."

Turning around she headed towards the garden outside.

--

Sitting down on the stone bench she sighed to herself, why had she even bothered coming? She wasn't enjoying herself what so ever.

Grabbing the ring Malfoy had given her, she threw it angrily onto the pavement.

As she stared at the ring hatefully, she couldn't help but grab it back up again and slipping it back into her finger.

"So Draco, why aren't you with Pansy or Kimberly?"

"They're both boring; all the girls are lame to fuck."

There was laughter and then suddenly a voice Rebecca did not realize spoke.

"I would love to fuck Rebecca Conrad, you know how virgins are."

Rebecca wanted to lunge out and slam her fist into her hand but she knew that if she made any noise, they would chase after her and possibly rape her. Oh dear god! That thought was terrifying!

"She's hot as hell, and I wouldn't mind screwing her!"

Draco suddenly interrupted, "I would like to crush all your dreams and say that she isn't a virgin."

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke, "don't tell me you slept with her?"

Malfoy laughed, "I hate to be a bragger but yes I did. She was more than willing too, and the first time she had it with me it was unprotected!"

Rebecca was horrified, he was publicly announcing to a bunch of perverts about the worst night of her life. Lunging out, she slapped him hard in the face. She was red in the face and she was tempted to just continue slapping him but her hand stung too much.

Much to her surprise, it was only Draco alone. He looked pissed and also amused, "looks like my little trap worked."

She suddenly realized that the other peoples voices were actually illusions created by Malfoy because he wanted to see her reaction. Grabbing her wrist, he snarled, "So what is up with you anyways? You're acting like a total pregnant drama queen."

Rebecca struggled, "stop it! You're hurting me!"

He tightened his grab, "answer me first Rebecca. Why did you blow off Diggory tonight? Did my sudden arrival change everything? Are you ashamed of having sex with me? Or are you being bothered by something greater?"

Ripping her arms from him, she bursted out screaming, "YES I'M ASHAMED THAT I HAD SEX WITH YOU! I FEEL DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF AND EVEN WORST I HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH A CONSEQUENCE!"

Covering her mouth quickly, she realized she had said too much. A shocked look cross his face, "what? What consequence?"

Rebecca backed away, "no, forget what I said."

Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her violently, "what consequence?! WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?!" She wanted to scream but she had found it utterly frightening.

Rebecca shook her head quickly, "nothing! Forget what I said!"

Malfoy dug his fingers into her shoulder causing her to wince at the pain; she raised her fist and punched him in the face. "STOP IT! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" He quickly wrapped her into a tight embrace, "You don't get it! I want you Rebecca; I want you to be mine. That ring was not bought with your money, it was my own! I wish for you to be mine!"

She backed away from him, "I am no ones property, and you need to learn that you can't have everything. Draco, you don't love, you don't even like me, and I do not ever want to be referred to as your bang and go girls."

A sad look crossed her face, "and you're drunk again. You have no idea what you're saying."

The clock struck midnight and Rebecca's heels disappeared from her feet. She now stood barefooted, "I have to head back now. I'm pretty sure that Pansy and Kimberly are looking for you."

She suddenly felt him pick her up and fling her onto his back, wow, so much for his law of never piggy backing a girl.

He gave her a goonish smile, "glass might cut your pretty little feet."

Rebecca pushed an area on his neck which caused him to collapse. It was a good thing that she had read that book about acupuncture and pressure points.

Dragging him to a bench, she draped her shawl over him. "Sleep tight, I hope you enjoy sleeping outside like a commoner."

--

End of Chapter 10 XD Yeahhhh I finished it on the day of my birthday!


	11. Hormones

**Important:** Nothing to say for this chap ) just enjoy 3

**Chapter 11**

**Hormones**

"Stir carefully Draco or else the potion will come out wrong!" Rebecca bossed him around as she sat down on the stool playing with her hair. He had been the one who stirred the potions and added the recipe because he was afraid of her throwing up on him.

He was cranky because he had awoken this morning sleeping on a stone bench, and he had realized that Rebecca had left him there because her shawl as on his head. He spat at her, "oh shut up! The least you could have done was bought me back to my room last night!"

Rebecca laughed, "That's not my job Draco, and we're not best buddies."

He muttered angrily to her as he threw in the dried gingers, "thank god we aren't. I would hate being so close to you."

She stopped playing with her hair, her hand traced to her belly. There was a pain in her belly, the daily stomach cramps she received. Yet this one was extremely painful and she winced slightly.

Malfoy turned over to her and caught sight of the agitated look on her face and the hand over her belly. "What the hell are you doing?"

She didn't say anything and quickly removed her hand from her belly, "nothing."

His suspicions rose higher, first she had thrown up on him, then she had stomach cramps and she had been eating like she was Dudley.

Snape walked over, "it looks good, but I can obviously tell that Draco was doing most of the work."

Rebecca smirked, "what can I say Professor? Draco's my best buddy."

Malfoy almost fell over at what she had said, "What?"

She jabbed him with her elbow signaling him that it was a joke.

Snape didn't approve of her sarcasm and lighthearted comedy statements. "Miss Conrad...please do not make me order you to go out tonight and fetch me some fresh werewolf dung."

Rebecca raised her eyebrow, "Professor Snape, do you realize that almost every single male in this class would be willing to take my place if you did order such a task?"

Snape walked away, he was obviously annoyed and he felt that he should take that frustration out on a poor blubbering Neville.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow at Rebecca, "well, you've gotten bitchier. That's for sure."

She snapped at him angrily, "shut up, you don't even know me like that."

It was true though, she had been getting mad for no reason lately, this morning she had snapped at Ron for not pulling up his pants.

Then she had screamed at Pansy and Kimberly when they were not bothering her but she had felt like screaming at them. When Hermione had asked what was wrong she had replied angrily that her chest felt swollen.

Harry had also gotten her mad when he had eaten the last jelly donut and that was her favorite craving.

The love letters from boys were also starting to get annoying and she had cussed a 7th year Slytherin boy when he had asked her out by reciting a cheesy poem.

Malfoy put a hand to her hair, "you know you're acting like a little girl."

She slapped his hand away, "THEN I'LL ACT LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The entire class stopped and turned around, they were all slightly surprised at her sudden outburst.

Malfoy got annoyed at this, "will you quit your bitching already? It's getting really irritating and you're really annoying me!"

Rebecca snapped at him angrily, "I WISH I COULD STOP MY BITCHING BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE MY FREAKING STOMACH HURTS AND MY NIPPLES ALSO HURT AND MY FREAKING HEAD IS TRYING TO SPLIT ANY SECOND NOW! I ALSO KEEP BARFING AND I'M HUNGRY! I'M SO HUNGRY!"

He quickly jabbed at her neck causing her to collapse into his arms, he too had also read about pressure points and he decided to use that on her. Flinging her over his back, he headed out of the dungeon.

--

"Madam Pomfrey, do you have any attitude adjusting potions? My potions partner Rebecca is really annoying my badly lately with her sudden outbursts."

Madam Pomfrey glanced at the sleeping Rebecca, "what happened to her?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I just jabbed her in the neck. Can you also give me some strong sleeping pills because I'm starting to think that she can only be bearable when she's asleep."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I'm sorry, but she can't take those potions to put her to sleep because...she has a condition that...makes her vulnerable."

Malfoy tossed Rebecca onto a bed and sighed, "Whatever, please just make sure she comes back without putting a bitch fit, she's so annoying."

He glanced at Madam Pomfrey who was tucking Rebecca into the bed, he gave her a confused look, "should you be giving her some medicine or something?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "not in her state of condition. You are Draco Malfoy am I correct?"

Malfoy nodded his head slowly, his suspicions were growing rather rapidly, "yes, I am but how do you know that about me?"

Giving him a small smile she responded back calmly, "some things are best left unsaid."

He glanced at Rebecca who was fast asleep; her sleeping face was so much more peaceful to look at. Now that she wasn't yelling, he could see her features in a more soften view. Once again he couldn't help but feel entranced by her beauty; it was almost like that night.

Walking back towards the bed, he sat down next to the bed, "may I stay with her?"

Madam Pomfrey was surprised by nodded her head, "of course, but when she wakes up then please head back to class."

He nodded his head slowly and stared at the sleeping Rebecca, "alright."

--

Brushing his hand slowly through her face he could feel the warmth tingling the tips of his fingers. Her golden curls lay neatly on the pillow, and he leaned in to sniff the sweet scent that clung to her. His fingers traced to her lip and there was a pause in his actions.

He quickly pulled away, he had just thought about kissing her! This time, he wasn't feeling an ounce of sympathy for her, this time he just wanted to kiss her.

There was no lust involved; he just wanted her to be his entirely. Malfoy bit down on his lower lip, "damn it...damn you Rebecca...it's because you're so...hard to get away from..."

His fist was clenched tightly; he had been making up excuses to be around her more often. Including the fact that he had requested that Snape paired her with him in Potions class, and that he had even gotten hold of her schedule.

So pathetic, Draco Malfoy, the ultimate player was acting like a total stalker around this girl that he had felt sorry for and devirginize.

Closing his eyes he muttered angrily to himself, "Get a hold of your self Draco...this girl is rude, blunt, and just so...addicting."

"Oh? So that's what you think about me?"

He suddenly tipped slightly over from his chair; Rebecca was sitting up on the bed. A large grin was spread over her face, he coughed, "no, I meant it as a bad way."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "oh whatever, why are you here anyways?"

Malfoy thought quickly of an excuse, "Madam Pomfrey suggested that I should stay with you..."

She knew that was a lie but she wasn't feeling much like arguing. Rebecca felt less like bursting out in a fit of bitchiness, something about hearing something nice coming from someone as foul mouthed as Draco made everything better.

Standing up she stumbled slightly into his open arms, there was a throbbing pain in her stomach.

Looking at Draco, she realized he had a surprised look on his face and she knew why, his hand was on her stomach.

He had felt the baby kick, oh please god, please make him think he was imagining things!

Grabbing her by the shoulder he suddenly started to shake her, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

She quickly lied to him, "what was what?!"

Malfoy tightened his grip, "I FELT SOMETHING!"

Rebecca shouted back, "IT WAS MY STOMACH ACHE!" He didn't seem to believe her so he continued to shake her violently. Rebecca reached her hand up to his neck to pinch his sleep spot. Much to her disappointment, it didn't work this time

He gritted his teeth, "what was that? Seriously!"

Sitting down on the bed she felt there was no choice but to tell him the truth. How long was she going to be able to hide it from him since his suspicions were now full proof.

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth dropped open, he hadn't thought of what to say next but something did come out of his mouth.

"Who's the father?"

Her eyes widened at this, hadn't she watched enough films and read enough stories that jerk that knocked you up will always deny being the father.

They will go through as much as possible to deny it, and Draco Malfoy was definitely pushing it this time. She hadn't planned to be devirginized at this age, and she certainly had not planned to have it be with someone like him.

Standing up she slapped him hard in the face, "WHO ELSE?! YOU'RE THE FATHER YOU NINCOMPOOP!"

He put a hand to his burning cheek, "what? How?"

Shaking her head angrily, she put her hands to her head, "oh god why did I tell you?! You're such a jackass it's not even funny!" Pulling the ring out of her finger she shoved it back into his hand, "here, take it back. I already know you didn't spend my money on the ring, and I can't bear to wear something bought from your dirty money."

Malfoy was in shock, grabbing her arm he quickly asked her, "Don't keep the baby!"

She felt disgusted, "THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE."

He tightened his grip angrily, "YES IT IS! I AM THE FATHER RIGHT? I DON'T WANT IT!"

Rebecca pulled her arm away angrily, "you're just sad, you were just confessing to me about how I was so hard to get away from. Then when I tell you that I have your baby inside my stomach, you start freaking out and losing your cool and telling me now to get an abortion? You should be grateful that I'm taking a special potion that hides my belly from the rest of the world so no one will know."

Pushing her back onto the bed, he grinded his teeth together, "you are definitely not the first girl I knocked up, all the others got abortions and I will not let you get away with not giving one either!"

Glaring at him angrily, she punched him hard in the face, "you know what? I'm keeping this baby, not for you or anything so don't go off thinking about stupid conceited thoughts. I'm keeping it because I know this is my child, even though the fathers a jackass the child won't grow up to be a jackass."

Grabbing her fist, he swallowed hard, "then...you're keeping it?"

"YES! YES I AM, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?!"

Stumbling off the bed, she stomped out of the hospital wing angrily.

Freaking jerk, he had asked for the truth and she had given him the truth. Yet he was still being a childish selfish ninny, but what did she expect anyways? That was Draco Malfoy, the player, the rich spoiled brat, the little momma's boy, and...The father of her unborn child.

--

End of Chapter 11! (:


	12. Winter Break Part 1

**Important:** Nahh nothing much to say except enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**Winter Break Part 1**

It was about a week since she had told Malfoy and his horrible bastard reaction to her little news. She had made sure she was always bitching at him as often as she could, she could tell that he would not ever slap her or hit her back.

Packing her suitcases up, she counted to herself on what she had forgotten to pack.

She had winter break and it was 1 week off from school work, and she had decided that she wanted to tell her family about the news. Hey, she already told the father of the child right?

Dragging the suitcases up from her bed, she found it hard to lift one of the suitcases up. Being pregnant had definitely decreased her strength and she would often rely on magic to help herself when it came to heavy weight lifting.

Pulling out her wand, she pointed at her bags and quickly said out loud, "Mobiliarbus!"

The bags all followed the direction of her wand, Mobiliarbus had become her favorite charm, and it was always easy for her to move heavy objects around nowadays.

Trotting down the stairs with her bags floating in the air, she kept her wand pointed towards the couch in the common room.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were waiting for her; Harry was going to spend Winter Break with Ron. Hermione had decided that she wanted to spend time with her mother and father.

They all had their bags, but they were all smaller than what Rebecca had.

Ever since her sudden beauty, she had received a lot of gifts, and she wanted to bring them all home so she could donate them all.

Hermione gasped, "that's a lot of luggage's you have there, they look heavy too...you want me to help you?"

Rebecca shook her head, "watch this, ahem, Mobiliarbus!"

The bags flew back up and swayed in the air, Rebecca grinned, "cool right? I am using it for personal gain but it's just not possible to carry all these to the carriages outside to the train station."

She glanced at Ron and Harry, "are you guys heading out now?"

Harry shook his head, "we're going to wait for Ginny, and we'll meet you guys out later okay?"

Hermione took Rebecca's hand, "let's head out then shall we? We'll see you guys later alright?"

They waved bye to each other and set down to the gates where the carriages were waiting.

Rebecca landed all her bags into an open carriage and set out with Hermione to an empty carriage.

Hermione reached over to close the carriage door but was stopped as someone had grabbed the door before she could shut it.

Malfoy gripped onto the door firmly, a smirk was on his face and it made Hermione and Rebecca nervous. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, their fists were clenched.

Rebecca suddenly thought of a horrible thought, what if he was going to have Goyle and Crabbe punch her and force her into a miscarriage? Oh my god! That was terrifying!!

"Hermione! Close the door!"

Hermione pulled at the door but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her arm, Malfoy ordered loudly, "take the mud blood out and make sure she doesn't come into this carriage, Goyle, make sure that Potter and Weasley also does not interfere."

He climbed into the carriage as Hermione was pulled out, taking a seat across from Rebecca, he shut the door.

Hermione was trying to scream but Crabbe and Goyle had their hands covering her mouth.

Rebecca gave Malfoy a disgusted horrified look, "what are you doing? Have you lost your head?!"

Malfoy replied back in an annoyed tone, "I have not, but I do realize we need to talk."

Glaring at him, she snapped at him, "if you're here to tell me to get an abortion, I will seriously put a curse on you!"

Putting a hand up to her face, he sighed, "I've given up on trying to convince you on that, I don't want anymore stinging pains from your hulk punches."

She gave him a dirty look, "then what?"

Giving her a look, he sighed, "first of all, lose the attitude and the tone. I'm here to tell you something that is the last thing I want to do."

Rebecca's glare softens and she sighed deeply, "what?"

Malfoy put his hands together, "first of all, my family is just as rich and famous as yours, so you must know how it's unacceptable to...keep a pregnancy a secret."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, and I'm going to tell my parents. What's your point?"

Giving her an annoyed look, he continued, "Anyways, basically you have to tell my parents too. They have that as a right too."

Rebecca suddenly stood up but was forced back down due to the carriage moving over a bump.

"NO! I KNOW HOW YOUR PARENTS ARE! THEY'LL FORCE ME TO GIVE UP THE CHILD FOR THEM, THEY WOULD NEVER LET ME RAISE MY BABY! THEY'LL RAISE IT AS THEIR OWN!"

Slicking back his hair, he grinned, "Guess so? At least I won't need to have a mud blood loving son."

Her face was hot with anger, and she wanted to just slap him but the pain in her stomach was making that impossible. "How are you so sure that it'll be a son? It could be a girl for all you know!"

He snarled, "Doesn't matter, as long as it's not being raised by you or your family members."

Rebecca tried hard to hold back her angry tears and was successful at that; she wasn't ready to break that promise any time soon. She choked out, "please don't...don't take my baby away!"

Malfoy chuckled evilly, "why should I listen to you?"

Looking down, her long blonde curls covered her face; she could not give him a reason.

This made him laugh even more, "exactly. I don't listen to anyone, so I won't listen to you. If you won't tell me parents, I will, and then they'll come and kidnap the child, and put a memory charm on you and your whole family so they'll never remember anything."

Looking up, her blonde curls were no longer covering her face and her face was contorted in rage. Grabbing his collar with quick movement she moved in closer to his face with rage written all over her face.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY DAMN BABY AWAY. DID YOU HAVE TO ENDURE CRAMPS, BLOATINGS, VOMITTING, AND HEADACHES?? I DON'T THINK SO. IF YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY MEMBERS COME AFTER MY BABY OR MY FAMILY MEMBERS, I SWEAR ON MY GRANDMOTHERS GRAVE THAT I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL FUCKING KILL ANYONE THAT YOU HIRE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Moving away from him, she slumped back on the seat and smiled at him, "understand? I'm not begging Draco Malfoy; never will I beg you for anything. However, I will threaten you, because that is what you are doing to me. If one threatens you, you much threaten back."

He was too much lost at word, for once he could not argue with what she had said. It was either her hormones rising again, or she was just releasing the real rage she had.

Glancing back at her, he realized that she was asleep now. Looks like her threat had made her tired.

--

Hopping out of the carriage, she whistled a cheerful tune as she joined Hermione who quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"What did he do to you Becky?"

Rebecca gave her a sly smile, "we just had a nice little talk, and I won."

Hermione gave her a confused look, "a talk? That's it?"

Giving Hermione a look, Rebecca approached the carriage containing the entire luggage's, "yeah, that's just about it. Anyways, let's go to the train now."

After heaving all their luggages into the train, Rebecca and Hermione sat down in a compartment with Ron and Harry.

Rebecca raised her eyebrow, "Harry, shouldn't you be with Ginny?"

Harry shrugged, "she wanted to be with some of her friends, they're having a crisis..."

Ron rolled his eyes, "women, they're all such drama queens."

Hermione glanced at Rebecca; it was weird that neither Ron nor Harry knew anything about her pregnancy. Though the fact remained was that if Ron or Harry knew about her pregnancy, they would have found it hard to be normal around her. They would be very careful around her and always be like overprotective parents.

After a few minutes, Ron and Harry were joking around and making fun of Malfoy and his long list of ugly Slytherin hookers.

"You know how he brags about having a new girl every night, but all those girls are ugly!"

Rebecca gave in a fake laugh but she had found it rather insulting to her, she was one of those girls and it was almost like they were calling her an ugly hooker.

As they all got off the train station, they all ran in different directions to greet their family members.

Rebecca immediately ran to her mother and her father, "mother, father!"

They both hugged her tightly, Penelope was still crying over Rebecca's new found beauty, "beautiful! You just get more and more radiant everyday!"

Henry, her father, nodded his head, "you're mother is right! You resemble your mother a lot when she was younger, you can imagine how popular she was when she went to the park or the grocery store. It was so hard to woo your mother over! She was very hard to impress!"

Penelope laughed a charming laughter, "but of course your father was above the most charming of all the men! He also accepted the fact that I was ugly when I showed him some old pictures of myself."

Rebecca smiled, "oh that's great, I do hope I could find such a happy fairytale like my parents did!"

Oh...the sarcasm oozed heavily in her voice, and she hadn't meant it.

Her mother glanced at her, "honey, you don't look too well."

This was something she hadn't realized, but she had to admit that she had horrible stomach pains and that she felt very light headed. Henry quickly took his daughter by the hand, "Becky, what's wrong? Did you eat something that was bad?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca laughed lightly, "not at all! I'm just...I think I...I need to tell you all something. I mean...when Liv, Danielle, and Hillary join us."

"You can tell us now because they're all coming over right now."

Indeed they were Danielle was running over right now in her oversized hoodie and sweats and casual converses.

Liv followed right after her, except she was wearing a dress, blouse, and black pumps. Hillary was the only one who had bothered dressing up since she found that it was necessary to always be dressed just in case.

"Oh goodie! You all are here; Becky had some news for us!"

They all look anxiously at Rebecca; she felt her courage draining away.

A minute passed before she finally manages to say, "I'm pregnant."

Her mother and sisters reactions were completely different from what she had thought of. Her mother was squealing with excitement, "Oh! I will be a grandmother!!"

Danielle was also jumping up and down, "I'm going to be an aunt!!"

Liv and Hillary were both rather shocked but none the less excited, "we're going to have adorable niece!!"

Her father however seemed like he was about to cry, and that was just what he was doing.

Rebecca hugged her father, "daddy, don't cry! That's depressing!"

Henry grabbed his daughter by the shoulder, "my baby, and my youngest angel! I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Patting her father by the back, she hugged him tightly, "please daddy, don't cry, and don't be mad at me!"

Smiling at his daughter, he wiped the tears away, "I am not mad, I'm proud of you. You are being very mature about this situation, and you even told us all, you have grown so much Becky."

Penelope clapped her hands together, "dear, do tell us who the father is! We are so excited yet curious on whom your lover is!"

She swallowed hard; she wasn't sure how she could tell them. They knew who the Malfoys were, they were infamous and rich, and they were also very prejudice and snooty. How would they react when they realized that the Conrad and the Malfoys clashed?

Looking up, she finally managed to choke out, "it's Draco Malfoy."

--

End of Chapter 12! )


	13. Winter Break Part 2

**Important:** This is a sequel to the 12th chapter ). Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**Winter Break Part 2**

Penelope was the first to speak, "are you saying that...your lover is Draco Malfoy?"

This was even harder to tell her mom, how could she expect their reaction to be okay when she told them she had gotten drunk and slept with him?

Shaking her head, she felt tears forming, "no...I was heartbroken because of my break up with Harry...and then Draco took me to Hogsmeade...I drank too much. One thing leads to another...oh what's the point of making up excuses? I did a mistake, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Her sisters ran to hug her, "we don't think any differently of you, we know that you know what you're doing, and that's nothing but responsible."

Hugging her sisters back she burst into tears, she hadn't broken her promise, she was crying for a normal reason that had in no way related to Draco Malfoy and his threats.

Her mother gave her a small smile, "honey, why is your stomach still...flat?"

Wiping her tears, she laughed, "it's the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave me, and it's going to hide the pregnant belly from everyone. Penelope gave her a questioning look, "are you sure it's safe to use?

Rebecca nodded, "yes, I trust Madam Pomfrey very much when it comes to things like that. She's been very supportive and helpful, but she has told me that I should tell my parents. I ended up telling Draco first and now he wants me to tell his parents."

"Conrad, come over here!"

Rebecca spun around and saw Malfoy with his mother and father. She felt her heart sank and she could tell from the looks of her mother and father's faces, she could see that they weren't so pleased.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were both standing very still; they had a bored look on their face. Draco walked over to Rebecca he quickly grabbed her by the arm, "don't give me that look! I have to introduce you to my mother and father; they do very much want to...meet the girl who is carrying their grandchild."

Pulling her arm away from him, she rolled her eyes, "so rude, why don't you introduce yourself to my family members first?"

He sucked his teeth, "we're not getting married!"

Folding her arms across her chest, she raised her eyebrow, "then I don't need to meet your parents, seeya!"

Grabbing her arm again he blew out his breath, "okay, let me meet your parents."

Smiling at her parents with one of his famous player smiles, he reached out his hand, "hello, Mr. and Mrs. Conrad, it's a pleasure to meet you both! I'm pretty sure Rebecca has told you a lot about me already!"

Rebecca gagged, "only about how you sleep with the whole school."

He shot a look at her and grabbed her arm, "okay now, do excuse us; we have to meet my parents first!"

Rebecca slapped his arm, "uh, excuse me but I have 3 lovely sisters too."

Annoyance was starting to become the biggest emotion he was feeling now; trudging over to her sisters he smiled at them. "Hello lovely ladies!"

They all giggled, Rebecca was shocked to see that they were finding Malfoy to be charming. Dragging him away, she quickly whispered to him, "Will you stop trying to make them fall for your player ways?"

He grinned at her, "I wouldn't mind but it's such a shame that they're all too old for me."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at her mom and dad and waved to them, "I'll be right back alright?"

Malfoy dragged her reluctantly to his parents; she was panicking at the moment. His parents seemed so cold; she wondered if they were going to make her break down?

"Father, Mother, this is the girl."

Oh how rude, he hadn't even bothered saying her name. Oh well, what did she expect anyways? This was the nicest he could get.

Narcissa looked up slowly from toes to head and held out her long pale hands, "hello."

Taking the hand reluctantly, she could feel how cold it was. She gave her a small smile, "Hello, my name is Rebecca Conrad." All Narcissa did in response was give her a nod. Lucius didn't bother extending his hand out, he just nodded in response.

Rebecca found this awkward, what was the whole point if his parents were just going to give her a cold response and a curt nod?

Malfoy glanced at her stomach, "well, go on, and tell my parents about our son."

Shooting him a dirty look, she hissed at him, "Whoever said it was definitely going to be a boy? Also, who said it was ours?"

He sneered at her, "don't matter, father and mother have decided that they want the child to be raised by Malfoy's instead of the Conrad's."

Putting a hand to her head, she shook it angrily, "I already declined that, what don't you get Draco? You're making this all harder than it should be..."

Narcissa put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, "Rebecca is it?"

This was shocking, she hadn't expected Malfoy's mother to interrupt and in such a gentle manner.

She nodded her head, "yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa was very fair, but her expression was very hard and Rebecca couldn't tell is her gentle nature was fake or real.

"Rebecca, what Draco means to say is that it would be best if we raised the child. We do not believe you want to be burdened by the child since you are so young and so lovely."

Rebecca covered her stomach, "it's not a burden. I've made the decision a long time ago that I would take care of the child, I mean it's not like I'm the first girl to have his child. Instead of wasting your time in trying to convince me to hand over the child, why don't you try to steal the kids from the other girls your son knocked up?"

He quickly pulled her hard on the arm and gave her an angry glare, "don't speak to my mother like that, I mean it!"

Squinching up her face, she pulled away from him angrily, "then don't try to get your mom and dad to always control your life like that! You don't want the kid just as much as I want you to not be involved with the child's life, yet your here trying to suck up to your parents by appearing responsible!"

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "he was quite willing to go along with what we wanted, and actually, he thought it would be best if the child knew that he was the father. Our son has a mind of his own you know."

Turning to Lucius's direction, she placed her hand on her forehead, "a child needs his or her mother. It would be great if there could be a father and a mother, but sadly it is not possible in this case. I am ready to love this child, and raise it the best I could. I am ready, but your son is far from ready."

Glancing at her own family, she smiled, "I want to raise my child just like how my parents did. I can prove to everyone that I can be both the mother and the father."

Draco was no longer angry, but he actually felt a little guilty for having put her through so much. His father had a thoughtful look on his face, and his mother's hard expression was finally softening up.

Getting on her knees, she put both her hands together, "please, I'm on my knees begging you to let me raise the child! You both love Draco and I promise you I will love the child more than any other mother and father could!"

Narcissa quickly attempted to pull her back up but Rebecca refused to budge, "no, not unless you promise to no longer interfere!"

Lucius pulled his wife away, "I'm sorry, that is something we will not promise. That child you carry is an heir to the Malfoy throne, we can't agree with your pleas."

With that, he strode off with his wife leaving Rebecca on her knees.

Draco tried hard not to help her, and instead just laughed out loudly, "see, my parents are different. They don't give into begging, threats, or anything! You should have just agreed so then you could have gotten it over with."

He quickly stopped laughing when he saw that her face was dripping with streams of tears.

Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed angrily, "You're the worst! What else do you want to take away from me? You've already taken my pride, my virginity, and now my baby?"

He tried to sound unsympathetic but found that to be hard, "how can you say it's my entire fault?"

Slamming her fist into his knee, he yelled in pain as he also fell in his knee. She grabbed his collar and pulled out her wand, "IT IS YOUR FAULT, YOU TOLD YOUR PARENTS EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO RAISE THE BABY! YOU'RE SUCH A MOMMA'S BOY, AND YOU WONDER WHY I'M SO RELUCTANT TO LET YOU BE A PART OF MY CHILDS LIFE. YOU'RE A TOTAL BABY YOURSELF, BEFORE TRYING TO STEAL MY BABY, WHY DON'T YOU QUIT BEING ONE YOURSELF?!"

He was terrified, she was always unexpectedly having hormone explosions and right now, she had him on his knees.

Struggling against her hold, he found that she was stronger than Crabbe and Goyle. Oh that was such a scary feeling; she could rip him up any moment.

"Look, let go of me okay?"

Rebecca tightened her grip, "Never."

With much difficulty, he finally managed to jab her sleep spot on her neck. Man, he really needed to thank that book for teaching him how to silence the mother lion when she was having a spasm attack.

Picking her up, bridal style, he smiled at her shocked family members, "may I borrow her for the entire vacation? My parents would like it very much."

Penelope and Henry gave each other a worried look, but Liv quickly agreed.

As he strode off with the unconscious Rebecca, Liv smiled at her mother and father, "I believe he will not harm her, he would never do that to a girl he adored so much."

Penelope gave her eldest daughter a surprised look, "what makes you think that Liv?"

Danielle answered Liv's question, "I have a high suspicion that he wants to help her raise the child, blimey, that's just a suspicion."

Hillary laughed, "Of course, why else would he have gone through all that trouble in trying to get her attention by being such an utter jackass?"

All 3 sisters giggled, "Oh, he does adore her very much, more than Becky will ever know."

--

End of Chapter 13 :D


	14. I kind of Adore you

**Important:** Nothing here to say! (At least I don't think so Oo) Oh except that I'm trying to squeeze some humor in between (: Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**I (Kind of) Adore You**

Rebecca's eyelids fluttered open and she found that she was laying in a bed that was rich in Burgundy Silk. Sitting up, she saw that she was in another room, she suspected that after Draco had done 'sleep' to her, he probably took her home.

Checking if she still had on her clothes, she sighed in relief. At least she didn't have to beat herself over sleeping with him again.

The room was large and was decked in silver and Burgundy, the bed was piled up in hills of large puffy pillows and the comforter was made of dark Burgundy silk and satin.

She noticed that they had not changed her into a royal silk nightgown, which she appreciated very much. Rebecca wasn't exactly keen on the idea of being undressed while she was unconscious; the thought was kind of terrifying.

Getting out of the bed she glanced out the window, the scenery was breath taking. There was a large garden filled with exotic flowers and the gates were large and black as charcoal, Ivy's twisted around the bars in a graceful manner.

The door of the room creaked open loudly causing Rebecca to jump slightly. Turning around she saw that it was a house elf who stared at her with its large green eyes.

Rebecca waved at it; this caused the house elf to squeaked and quickly hid behind the dresser.

She found this a bit surprising, "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

It shook its head, "no, never! I just wasn't expecting you to be so lovely! I thought I was looking at a Veela or a goddess! It's very strange to see someone so kindhearted and lovely to be Mr. Malfoy's lover."

Rebecca flushed, "oh I'm not, and I'm not as lovely and kind hearted as you think. I am actually carrying Draco's child, but it happened out of an accident. By the way, what is your name?"

Creeping out of the drawer, the house elf squeaked, "My name is Dot."

Rebecca smiled at Dot, "that's a cute name, I'm Rebecca, and it's a pleasure to meet you Dot."

Dot jumped slightly, "Dot apologizes but it's strange for anyone to be friendly to Dot!"

Rebecca gave Dot a sad smile; she knew that Dot wasn't exactly treated like royalty.

The house elf quickly pointed at the sundress that was hanging on the door, "Mrs. Narcissa wants you to wear that and meet her down in the rose garden."

With that, Dot was done with the snap of his finger.

Picking up the sundress, she noticed that it had small puffy short sleeves. The color was not much to her liking, Rebecca had never really liked the color green but she didn't want to get on Narcissa's bad side.

--

"Rebecca dear, come here for a second." Narcissa gestured Rebecca towards her rose bushes.

Rebecca walked awkwardly towards Narcissa; she guessed that wearing the green sundress really got on Narcissa's good side.

"Do you think that we should turn move the rose garden some place else? Lucius and I were thinking about turning it into a Sun room for the baby."

This was uncomfortable for Rebecca to answer, she really was getting tired of telling them no.

Narcissa smiled at her, "I am really excited for the birth of this child. At first Lucius and I were both furious at Draco and the fact he did not use protection, but we both were satisfied when we heard you were a pureblood. Also, after having seen you, I can tell that the child will grow up to be very handsome or fair."

Rebecca found this to be a bit judger but she decided to just smile, "thank you."

Putting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, Narcissa laughed lightly, "Draco begged his father and me to meet you. At first, we planned to meet you later but he insisted that we had to meet you immediately. I always thought my son would want us to meet that Pansy girl or that Kimberly girl, but it seems that my son just simply adores you Rebecca."

Her heart seemed too fluttered a little at the sound of that, Rebecca had found this to be rather shocking but in a good way. "Oh." Was all she could managed to say, even though she had more to say.

Narcissa sighed, "He can be a romantic when he wants to."

Glancing at Rebecca, she gave her a small smile, "perhaps one day you will call me mother in law? Who knows?"

--

Rebecca slowly chewed the steak, she kept glancing at Malfoy but he was still being who he always was. She had hoped that he would act different at home but he was the same as he was at school, there was no secret prince charming in Draco Malfoy.

"Rebecca, do tell us a little about how you met our Draco."

She looked up and saw that Lucius had asked that question.

Glancing at Malfoy, she wasn't sure how the answer was going to come out correctly.

"Well, it was way back in our first year. Actually to be more exact, it was during defense against the dark arts. We were all given a selection to read, and Draco got to know a little bit of knowledge about trolls and hags. When our professor asked him what did hags resemble, he pointed at me and said 'that girl.' Of course after he found out I was an actual student, he and his friends decided to give me the nickname Bucky the Beaver and he has taunt me ever since."

There was a silence, and Rebecca quickly added on, "oh but he's been so nice lately, he helps me stir my potion during Snape's class." Malfoy drank from his gold goblet, "only so you won't throw up on me, did I mention that Bucky here has thrown up on me?"

His parents exchanged looks, Malfoy grinned and continued, "She also dated Potter but she slept with me anyways because he didn't like her."

Rebecca was angered at this; he was purposely trying to show all her bad qualities in front of his parents. How embarrassing was that?!

Narcissa decided to change the mood, "Rebecca, do you like the garden?"

Looking away from Draco, she forced a smile on her face, "it's lovely, but I'm wondering why it's so green when it was snowing before I came here..."

Laughing lightly, Narcissa wiped her mouth daintily, "This is the Malfoy Manor, if I want it to snow in the middle of summer then it will, if it's winter and I want flourishing greens, then it will be green."

Nodding her head a little, Rebecca couldn't help but question further, "wouldn't non magic people find that strange?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Muggles can't see our Manor."

He turned to his mother and smiled, "isn't she just such a doll? She doesn't know anything; well that's what you would expect from such a pretty girl that lets a guy impregnate her when she's 16!"

Clenching her fist, she turned red in the face, "that's not true! You're twisting everything up!"

He sneered at her, "oh, am I?"

Rebecca opened her mouth to yell at him but he cut her off with a wave of his finger.

"So you're saying you don't feel stupid for letting me impregnate you, doesn't matter what the circumstance was, it happened and you did let it happen. You had a choice, but you let it happen. Unless you're disagreeing with me saying your pretty."

He was right, no matter how someone puts it, it didn't come out perfect. As a matter of fact, it would always come out as the words 'I'm 16 and carrying a player's child.'

How unappealing.

Lucius clapped his hands together, "well said my son."

This made her feel even more embarrassed, Lucius Malfoy had a way with his voice that just made the entire situation feel even more unappealing.

Narcissa cleared her throat, her softened expression now hardened, "I do believe that we should get to the point, I wasn't acting friendly for any reason."

Rebecca's eyes widened.

Snapping her fingers, the dinner plates disappeared and the table was no bare. Narcissa looked at Rebecca with eyes that were colder than ice, now Rebecca knew that her previous friendly manner was just a way of buttering up to her so she could get Rebecca's permission to take the child.

Lucius hadn't bother with doing a lot of buttering up, he had just wanted to get to the point and force Rebecca to give up the child.

Covering her belly she glared at them all, "stay the hell away from me you psychos!"

Narcissa flicked out her wand and ropes sprang from thin air and wrapped themselves around Rebecca's ankles and wrist.

Lucius clapped his hand and duct tape covered her mouth.

He smirked, "My wife and I do not like being interrupted when we are speaking, and you tend to do that a lot...Rebecca."

Her eye's turned to Malfoy; she couldn't see his face since he was standing behind his parents.

She attempted to scream but all that came out was a muffled scream.

Strolling around the bounded Rebecca, Narcissa sighed deeply, "I tried to be nice to you, but I think you got a little too friendly with my hospitality. My real opinion about you is that it's a pity that you're parents raised you as a pureblood who does not act proudly of her own purity. You're not like us, or blood traitors, which makes you neutral."

Her facial feature was now contorted in disgust, "that makes me want to vomit."

Running her long cold fingers over Rebecca's face, she smiled evilly, "such a lovely face, it's such a pity that you had to be a Conrad. I would have actually been more than pleased to have such a beautiful daughter in law, but it's such a pity your face resembles your mothers so much..."

Her eyes were now wider than they were when she discovered that she was bound and gagged.

Lucius put a hand on his shaking wife's shoulder, "careful dear, we don't want to return her to her parents with a scarred face."

His eyes were now piercing through her, "I must admit...you do resemble your mother...a lot."

Rebecca was trying hard to escape, she wanted to scream, 'WHAT DOES MY MOTHER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!'

Lucius had a bitter look on his face, "you're mother was a fool to marry Henry Conrad...when her parents had arranged her to marry me in the first place. Just because she didn't believe in my ways, and she believed more in love and all that silly stuff. However, thanks to her, I was able to marry my true love Narcissa, but your face does sicken us. You remind us all about all the trouble Penelope has caused."

Oh my god, her mother was engaged to Lucius Malfoy?! How come she never knew about this?! Why was her mother engaged to Lucius Malfoy, a wizard from a black magic family? What happened to the tradition of giving birth to ugly duckling daughters?

It was as if Lucius had read her mind, "the reason her parents wanted her to marry me was that they had hoped to break that little tradition, you see, they thought that it was best for your mother to give birth to normal children rather than freaks such as yourself and your sister."

Narcissa ripped the duct tape from Rebecca's lips and grabbed her hard by the chin, "now that we've established why we dislike you very much, we just want you to know that whether you like it or not, we will take the child away. Place you and everyone who know of your pregnancy under a memory charm so powerful that you will ever forget about meeting Draco."

Rebecca smirked, "try to get me then, but no matter what, my child will never accept you all. You can put me under the memory charm but I'll fight through it and find you all and kill you."

Narcissa slapped Rebecca in the face hard, "you little wench, and you're also disrespectful. Just be glad that we're not going to kill you and your family."

With a snap of her finger, the ropes untied from Rebecca's ankles and wrist and she fell to the floor. Narcissa walked away from her, "Oh dear, I would just like you to know that what I said in the garden was all false. My son would never adore someone as wretched and disgusting as you."

Rebecca could not say anything back, somehow she felt completely disgusted with herself for believing that Narcissa and Lucius was being kind to her because they wanted to. They were disgusted with her just as much as she was disgusted with herself for wearing the dress that they had given her, for eating the food they gave her, and for ever stepping into the Malfoy Manor.

--

In mere seconds she had found herself standing outside the gates of the Malfoy Manor. Unlike Narcissa's rose garden, the gate called the end of the Malfoy Manor's magic and it was freezing cold. The ground was icy and piled up with snow, and the air was below 0.

She was given her belongings by the house elf Dot who was still friendly to her and it made her feel better than at least a servant could be genuine.

Standing in the snow, she shivered and she could hear her teeth chattering. Looking at the green sun dress in her hand she looked at it scornfully before throwing it onto the ground and muttering angrily, "incendio!"

The dress burst into flames, and in mere minutes it turned into a pile of ashes. Standing above the ashes, she felt angry streams of tears coming from her face. Wiping her face angrily and growled angrily to her self, "Stop crying! Malfoy's are all the same right? Get a hold of yourself Rebecca!"

Yet as she continued to scold herself, she couldn't help but collapse into the snow on her knees and she found herself sobbing like a baby. Slamming her fist angrily into the snow she screamed angrily to herself, "DAMN IT, And STOP CRYING! AT LEAST THEY TOLD YOU THE TRUTH IN THE END RIGHT? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED REBECCA?!"

Covering her belly, she found herself sitting in the snow with the pile of ashes that use to be a dress in front of her. The baby was kicking harder than ever, she gritted her teeth angrily, "I won't let them take you...not my baby...not...my baby..."

Glancing down at her finger, she saw that the ring Malfoy had given her was still there. This made her outraged, how dare he sneakily put that back on her?

Ripping it from her finger, she prepared to fling it into the lake but someone grabbed her arm.

Turning, she saw she was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

He was breathless; he had obviously been running or something.

She punched him in the stomach which made him grunt and let go of her arm; she continued to fling the ring into the pond. His jaws dropped, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Staring hard into him, she punched him again, "because I can! Because you're a bitch! Because your a worst drama queen than I am! BECAUSE YOU'RE A LIAR! BECAUSE YOU USED YOUR FILTHY MONEY TO BUY THAT!"

Blocking her 10th punch, he grinded his teeth in frustration, "Okay! I get it! You hate me, but what else is new? I did buy that ring but it wasn't with money, that ring was given to me by a fairy!"

She stopped punching him and gave him an angry look, "a fairy? Can you be a worst liar? Oh and I just want you to know that I didn't hate you before, but right now I do. Also, I will always hate you, because I know what you really are Draco Malfoy. You're a no good, momma's boy, sissy, pansy, player, perverted, lying, heartless bullshitter!"

Pointing at her face, he saw that she was still crying.

Slapping him weakly, she screamed loudly, "YOU MADE ME BREAK MY PROMISE TO MYSELF! YOU MADE ME A LIAR NOW!!"

Grabbing her by the waist he kissed her in the mouth; tasting her tears while repeating over and over again, "don't cry."

This was surprising but she was too weakened to say anything or respond back. Hugging her tightly in his arm he squeezed her tightly, "stop crying, I don't want you to cry anymore, not for me, not for Potter, not for anyone! I really hadn't expected that from my parents! I...wanted them to welcome you and somehow persuade you to let me a part of your life...to let me...spend my life with you."

Wiping her tears he gave her a faint smile, "to let me help raise our baby together. I don't know how you do it but I was falling for you even in the days when you were so ugly, it's just that you pull me towards you. Why else do you think I put up such an effort to annoy you? At least I wanted to be remembers by you."

Rebecca was speechless.

Hugging her again in his arms, he inhaled her scent, "I adore you, I like you, but most of all, I love you. I love making fun of you, I love getting you mad, I hate seeing you talk to other boys, I hated seeing you kiss Potter, and I just hate to see you cry in general..." Brushing his lips against her cheek, he felt her arms move up to embrace him back.

She whispered something that he could barely hear it but he still heard it.

"At this moment...I kind of adore you...kind of."

--

END OF CHAPTER 14!! Ohoho, I am far from the ending of this story )


	15. The Past

**Important**: I'm dying of the summer heat! Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

**The Past**

"What? Rebecca, shouldn't you be staying over at the Malfoy's all week?"

Rebecca shrugged, "change of plans, where's mom anyways?"

Liv looked up from her book and pointed at the kitchen, "she's making a cake. So why is he here?"

Rebecca looked at Draco who just smiled at her instead, "I've decided to be a part of her life from now on."

Putting her book down, Liv squealed, "Oh that's romantic! You should be so happy Becky!"

Laughing a little, Rebecca shook her head, "I haven't made my choice yet, so let's just see how things go out when we take it slow."

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca turned to see Penelope running to Rebecca with her arms open. "You're back! I missed you so much!" Glancing at Draco, she gave him an uncomfortable smile, "Oh...hello Mr. Malfoy..." The tone in her mother's voice reminded Rebecca about her question.

"Mommy, I never knew you dated Lucius."

Penelope's face turned white as a ghost, "how did you find out?"

Giving her mother a smile, Rebecca grinned, "Let's just say bad things go good."

Taking a seat down on the couch, Penelope put a hand to her head, "I believe I owe you an explanation...all of you."

--

She found herself sitting down on the couch with her entire family and Draco.

Penelope sighed, "Your father was good friends with Lucius, and I had been conversing with them through letters because I didn't think they would like what they saw if they saw me in real life. I didn't meet them in real life until the day after my 16th birthday."

Pushing her hair back, Penelope smiled a little, "you're father was very shy but he was a dear. Lucius was more bold but he was a lot more charming, I considered them both great friends but I was in the end engaged to Lucius, he won my heart the day he proposed to me...of course he was different back then..."

Flash Back

"Have you ever heard of the Ugly Duckling before Lucius?" A young Penelope asked a young Lucius who simply nodded his head.

"Of course, it's not my favorite story but it's because I am not a girl."

Penelope smiled at him, "well I love it, and I wish to tell my future children the story over and over again."

Taking her hand, Lucius held onto it tightly, "oh? Who will be the father of these children?"

This question made Penelope blush, "That's a secret Lucius!"

Running his fingers through her long blonde waves, he buried his head into her head, "Can I be that secret?"

End of Flash Back

Draco's mouth was hanging open, "My father is nothing like that!"

Penelope laughed, "He was very flirtatious and charming with me back then, but he disappointed me when I discovered his little secret with the dark lord. Of course, I tried very hard to work things out but in the end he went with a woman named Narcissa Black who he said supported his life style and was the woman meant for him. You have no idea how broken I was at that, then Henry saved me. He took me in and rebuilt my heart back in place. In the end, he was the one who took my heart, and I love your father more than anything in the world."

Rebecca looked at her mother sadly, "so basically...dad wasn't your first love..."

Her mother nodded, "no, but that's why life is different from fairytales, your first love isn't always going to be your last. That is what differs our lives from the fairytale ways, and that is why you should know that giving up on love is never an option."

Henry smiled at his wife and placed his hand on top of hers, for the first time in a long time, Rebecca saw the love that her father and mother shared. It was precious and if she had realized that sooner then she wouldn't have been holding onto Harry for so long.

Hillary smiled, "so now that your back, I just want to ask you Becky why you have a pet skunk."

Sackie suddenly jumped up from behind the couch and onto Hillary's lap, it seemed so much friendlier with her sister than it had been with Rebecca.

Malfoy's eyes widened, "what the, why is there a skunk?"

Grabbing Sackie, she perched it on her lap, the skunk was annoyed.

"I found Sackie, it's an orphan skunk so Harry and I both felt sorry for it but I wanted to keep it."

The mention of Harry's name made Malfoy seem a little annoyed, "so it's a little gift from Potter?"

Hugging the skunk she shook her head, "Sackie is the gift by himself, I have found a great best friend from Sackie. She's really great, because she won't tell anyone my secrets."

Liv wrinkled her nose, "I hope Sackie doesn't spray..."

Holding Sackie up, Rebecca laughed, "No, Sackie doesn't have one strangely."

The skunk jumped onto Malfoy's lap and curled into a ball, he was horrified at first but ended up stroking Sackie's back. "Well...it's kind of cute..."

Sackie seemed to be enjoying herself much to Rebecca's bitterness, "you perverted skunk."

Pulling Sackie up she hugged it, "well, while why don't you guys get better acquainted while I go give Sackie a bath."

Rebecca disappeared up the stairs leaving Malfoy with her entire family.

Penelope cleared her throat, "so...Draco...how's Narcissa and Lucius?"

Malfoy shrugged, "they're good, but I guess you already know that from the daily profit."

Liv gave a small smile, "what was your first impression of Rebecca?"

He chuckled lightly, "my first words to her were, 'damn you are ugly' but my first impression of her was that she seemed to be a very...blind girl."

Danielle joined in, "oh, so you had a crush on her?"

Putting his finger to his lips, he shook his head, "I don't know because I'm very unaware of things until they become obvious enough for me. I know that I said hurtful things to her that I wish I could take back, I sure she hated me for that."

Danielle and Hillary exchanged looks, "we had a feeling she might end up liking you if Harry never worked out, she bought you up a lot in her letters."

He suddenly straightened up, "what? Can I see these letters?"

Liv nodded, and a large box of letters appeared in front of his lap.

Penelope put her hands together, "please take care of her, we never wanted to let her go, not this soon."

Henry put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "however, if you are not ready for this responsibility then please forget Rebecca. Our daughter seems strong but she breaks easier than a door made of paper."

--

Malfoy was alone in Rebecca's room now, he found it to be rather pleasant. A lot of books and pots of plants were organized neatly, and her bed was folded. Taking out one letter he read it quietly to himself.

_What a complete jerk Draco Malfoy is! Today was the first time we met and he dubbed me a hag! He was so mean to me that I decided that I was glad we were not friends, I would hate to be friends with such a judgmental jerk._

He smirked, this letter dated all the way back to the first year, and he remembered it clearly.

Taking out a more recent one she had written, he read it.

_I thought he would treat me differently but I guess not? He's just different I guess, but somehow I hoped that Malfoy would treat me nicer after my lovely transformation._

Flipping to a more recent he smiled at what he read.

_Woah! You won't believe it, but Malfoy saved me! (Sorta) Pansy was about to hit me but he stopped her (I think he did it for me...Oo). His good qualities aren't so obvious but he has some (so that makes that cold blooded snob human? Shocking.)_

After that letter, he found no more up to date letters, perhaps she never thought much about saying anything obviously nice about him.

Buried deep in the letters he found a battered book that dated way back before he had met her. It looked like her diary when she was only around 9.

_Dear Stranger,_

_I wish my knight in shining armor comes along soon, someone to accept me the way I am. I felt very sad today because I know that no matter what, I will always be ugly. This is going to be my first and last entry because these are the only things that bother me, but I'll get over it one day. I hope that one day I'll read this again, and see how I see it. Do you think I'll find a lover?_

Closing the book, Malfoy smiled, she had correct grammar usage even though she was so young.

Rebecca came into her room with a sleeping Sackie in her arm, "what are you doing Draco?"

He didn't bother answering her question and instead went to hug her tightly in his arms much to her surprise.

"Are you okay Draco?" She asked him with the surprised look still in her face.

He smiled, "will you marry me?"

Rebecca was stoned at this question, "that's a bit sudden, I haven't even decided anything yet!"

Kissing her forehead, he breathed against her skin, "you are the one for me, I can't think of anything else I want. Even if you weren't pregnant, I would still have fallen so deeply for you."

Backing away slowly, she bit her lip, "I'm not ready...I don't even know if I love you or even like you! I don't want to make any stupid decisions!"

Her words hurt him, "you don't?"

Rebecca looked down at her feet, "it takes time...but give me until 1 week before the Childs birth."

His eyes widened, "that could be any time! Don't you know that magical pregnancy is different from muggles? Whenever the child is ready to come out, it'll come out, it could be now, could be tomorrow, it could be in a year!"

She snapped at him, "Don't be such a drama queen! The max is 9 months, you're right though, it could be now, and I promise you that if it was, I would give you an answer right here on the spot!"

With that, she shoved him out of her room angrily, her hormones were getting to her again.

He grabbed her shoulder, "damn it Rebecca! I'm not a patient guy! I could get over you really quickly!"

Uh oh, those were the wrong words to say to her, he immediately saw the angry look on her face as she screamed at him, "GET OUT!" Before slamming the door on his fingers.

"Rebecca! I'll give you a month the max!"

She breathed heavily, that jerk was always getting her mad, he could be romantic but he was always an asshole for saying the wrong things. Biting on her nails she heard Malfoy knocking angrily at the door.

"Open up Rebecca, I'm serious! How could you like Potter and not me?"

Turning to the door she responded back angrily, "because Harry was so much nicer and charming than you'll ever be, he doesn't sleep with girls for the heck of it. Oh my god, this is going way back to the conversation we had before this huge mess in Hogsmeade."

"It wasn't an accident or a mess, I mean...I hate being a sap..."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I found it so much easier when we hated each other."

Malfoy spoke this time in a smoother voice, "I never hated you ever."

She opened the door a little, "what?"

Rubbing his swollen fingers he nodded slowly, "I never hated you, if anything I liked you enough to bother you everyday...my lame excuse."

Opening the door all the way she looked at his fingers, "sorry, I didn't mean to cripple you, come on, and let me help you with it." He followed her to her bed where she pulled out a first aid kit, "sorry, I don't have any of Madam Pomfrey's skills so you'll have to deal with the muggle's first aid kit."

He smiled a little at how she attempted to wrap his fingers up in thick white bandages.

"You know something?"

Looking up she asked, "What?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

Laughing a little, she mocked him, "oh what? So you wanted to basically hear my voice?"

Much to her surprise he nodded his head, "yeah, that's pretty much why."

Rebecca felt her own hands find its own way to his face and she felt her own tears running from her face.

He was surprised, "why are you crying now?"

She shook her head, "I always picture myself in a less complicate situation you know? I mean this could never work, your parents hate me and my family, and I just can't bring myself to trust you. I mean honestly, I don't even know my own feelings for you!"

Draco patted her head, "let's take it slow."

Looking up, she nodded, "yeah, tomorrow you want to go out together?"

Holding her close to him he buried his face into her blonde curls, "of course, I want to spend the rest of the winter vacation with you."

--

End of chapter 15!


	16. Holding Hands

**Important:** SUMMERS HEREEEEE! Enjoy andddd review my lovelies 33

**Chapter 16**

**Holding Hands**

Draco looked bitter at the fact that Rebecca wanted to use the train as a form of transportation. He was even bitterer about the fact that they were going to go to the movies, and a gallery. Those were the type of things that muggles went on, and Malfoy did not want to walk around a building that had a bunch of pictures and paintings that did not move. How was it supposed to be interesting?

Rebecca had insisted on them going to the movies and the gallery simply because those were her favorite spots to be around when she was younger.

Glancing over at Rebecca he saw that she was looking at him too. He was a little flustered, "what?"

She smiled at him, "nothing, it's just really weird to see you go along with something you don't want to do."

He coughed, "it's because you're stubborn."

Rebecca adjusted her beanie hat and sighed, "It's been so long since I saw a romantic film."

Malfoy grimaced, "what was the name of the movie we're going to watch?"

She held up two tickets and smirked, "Before Sunrise."

He frowned, "I really am not interested, and it sounds just really bad."

Stuffing the tickets back in her pocket, Rebecca said in an annoyed voice, "I love that movie; I saw it when I was really young, and it's been so long since I last saw it. It's so romantic and it's something that I would want to experience."

Rolling his eyes, he sucked his teeth, "what is it about anyways?"

A smile reappeared on her face, "two strangers meet on the train and decide to spend one day with each other and getting to know each other, but they only have one night together."

Sighing dreamily, she clasped her hands together, "it's just a really beautiful movie, and it's so real Draco." He laughed loudly, "THAT IS SO UNBELIEVABLY CHEESY!"

She felt her veins pop, "shut up and just watch it when we get there."

--

As they both sat in the front row, Draco frowned at the seating and how shabby the theatre was, "why is it so old? Why couldn't we go to a newer one?"

Rebecca replied impatiently, "because it's an old theatre and this is the only one who shows old time romantic films, now just shut up and watch!"

He wanted to talk back but decided to just keep his mouth shut. The room dimmed as the large projector went on, and he glanced at Rebecca.

As the movie progress he found himself being quite absorbed to the film. He found it strange at first at how Celine was talked into going with Jesse around Vienna; he himself could not imagine ever being talked into doing something so easily.

After a short while he noticed that Rebecca's eyes were filled with longing as she watched the film. He could faintly read the envy she felt as she saw Celine and Jesse on the screen, oh how in love they were.

His hand moved over to hers, and much to his surprise she gripped tightly onto it, and throughout the rest of the movie, she did not let go.

--

As they left the theatres, he saw that she was still sniffing from the movie. Rolling his eyes, he asked her why. Wiping her eyes, she smiled, "it's just really good. Kind of sad because every time I watch that movie I keep hoping for an ending where they both are together."

He looked at her before spitting out, "that film is stupid, they both made a stupid decision in planning to meet in 6 months. How are they sure they could actually turn up, and what if they meet someone else? For all we know, Jesse wasn't serious at all, anyone can say anything but not everyone can prove it."

Rebecca pushed back her hair, "because he meant it, which was why he made the promise in the first place. If they do not meet in 6 months, then that was how it was meant to be. Things don't always go the way we want, the fact that the movie ended in that type of note makes it unique and different. It's something that some people could actually relate to!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "since when did you ever start talking soo optimistically?"

She shrugged, "I'm not, and it's just that watching movies like that make me very...peaceful."

Gripping onto her hand tightly he turned a little red, "do you want to be like Celine and Jesse for the day? Just explore around London for a day?"

Rebecca laughed, "I wish, but we're not strangers and neither are you as charming as Jesse, so let's just go to the gallery instead of trying to recreate 'Before Sunrise'."

They both held hands as they walked down the bustling sidewalk, taking a turn they arrived in front of an old building that looked like it was going to fall apart. Draco rolled his eyes, "does everything you like have to be old and falling apart?"

Ignoring his complaint, Rebecca walked into the building.

"It's just a vase with flowers."

They were both looking at Van Gough's Sunflower piece; Rebecca adored it while Draco found it to be dull.

Rebecca sighed, "It's magic, something so simple but yet it's majestic."

They were both still holding hands but he really wasn't enjoying the date as much as she was. The movie wasn't satisfying because he didn't understand why Jesse could bear to wait 6 more months until he could be with the girl of his dream, and why hadn't he slept with Celine? Draco found it to be a load of bull crap and standing here looking at a bunch of sunflower paintings was even more hum drum for his liking.

Rebecca closed her eyes, "you get lost in the thought of it Draco." He snorted, "You're really strange, and you actually enjoy this crap?"

She quickly pulled her hands away; her face was contorted in shock, "how dare you! I basically grew up visiting this gallery and looking at the paintings!" He laughed, "Okay so?"

Backing away she frowned at him, "you're insensitive."

He sensed that she was about to slap him, he quickly added on, "I would like the movie better if they have a sequel, and these paintings are...yeah."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "whatever, what's your ideal date anyways? Robbing the bank and partying until you wake up in your own puddle of puke?"

Draco found this to be a little harsh, "no, my ideal date is..."

There was silence; he didn't know how his date would go. Truthfully, he had never gone on dates with anyone because he didn't find it necessary. Dates just meant getting to know someone and he was one that never liked dates to begin with. They were just pointless, he didn't like to take it slow, he liked things done fast. See a pretty girl, flirt with them, and then sleep with her in less than a day.

Glancing at Rebecca he saw that she was giving him an inquisitive look, she was still waiting for his answer. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged, "I don't like dates."

He was expecting for her to get mad but instead she laughed and gave him a hug, "you didn't lie to me, and that's good. It's sweet you came along even though you weren't into it."

"You're not mad?"

Pulling away she smiled at him, "not at all." Pecking him on the lips, she smiled at the shocked look on his face, "I accept your proposal on becoming your girlfriend. You had nothing to worry about; I was true to my word on giving you back a reply. Unexpected right?"

Nodding slowly he held onto her tightly, he was shaking a little.

Rebecca's eyes widened, "are you going to cry?"

Shaking his head, he simply whispered to her, "You just make me very happy. That's all."

Pulling away from the tight hug she took his hand, "so boyfriend, you want to go back to my house?"

He grinned, "To do what?"

Rebecca frowned a little, "just keep in mind that our relationship will not be based on...adult stuff...so...let's take it slow." He was slightly surprised at how uncomfortable she was with sex, especially since they had already done it before. Shouldn't she be more comfortable about it? However, instead of telling Rebecca this, he just nodded his head, "yeah, I understand." Though truthfully, he didn't like the thought of taking it slow.

--

End of Chapter 16 ;D


	17. Back Too School

**Important:** It's getting cold again, but no school soooo yay! Also, you may have noticed that you get a better perspective of Draco's thoughts instead of Rebecca all the time. Yeah, it's intentional. Enjoy & Review (:

**Chapter 17**

**Back To School**

"So we really got connected during vacation and that lead to a date." Rebecca told the stunned Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

Ron's eyes were in shock, "Are you serious? You're going out with Draco Malfoy?!"

She laughed, "believe it or not, we had something going on, and you probably didn't see it because honestly neither of us did. I thought that the one night stand and pregnancy would be the only sort of things we ever did together...I guess not."

Harry's mouth was open, "what one night stand? What do you mean pregnancy?"

Hermione glanced at Rebecca; they both remembered that Rebecca had never told Harry and Ron about the pregnancy. They were both unaware about the one night stand that resulted after her heated break up with Harry. Putting her hands together she took a deep breath, "please don't hate me or think differently of me but I slept with Draco that time when we broke up, but right afterwards. I got pregnant from that too, and at first I wanted to raise it alone but I couldn't hide it from him too long. Also, he is very persistent and he can be such a nice guy sometimes, rarely but he tries to."

Both Harry and Ron were shocked and speechless, Hermione laughed nervously, "Yeah...we're sorry we hid it from you, it was just too much of a shock."

Rebecca grinned, "I am happy though, I finally managed to tell you both and it was killing me because you're both my best friends. I felt like I was hiding something from people who I care about."

Harry bit his lower lip, "what ever you do...please don't have sex with him again."

Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a stern look, "why on earth would I do that? Harry you know me, I wouldn't have sex with him until I'm actually ready. When it happened I wasn't ready, and I know he'll respect that."

Ron scratched his head, "yeah well he better, because if he forces you to do anything you don't want, then Harry and I will bludgeon him up!" They all laughed but Ron quickly asked, "What's the gender of the baby?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I want it to be a surprise, so we don't want to look at the gender just yet. Oh if you're wondering how I keep my belly flat, I do it by drinking a potion that Madam Pomfrey gives me, it'll last throughout the pregnancy. It's all new to me but the hormones are finally sinking in and the over eating and headaches are becoming pretty normal."

They all nodded their heads, Hermione was gushing about how she felt so honored that Rebecca had chosen to have her as the Godmother of the child, Harry and Ron's shock was finally sinking in after a while. They were all sitting in the common room where they had all finished unpacking from their break and it felt strange to be back at school. It was even more strange when everyone saw Rebecca and Malfoy holding hands, the look on Kimberly and Pansy's face was something that deserved to be considered a Kodak moment.

--

"I already told you, there was nothing that could be considered a relationship that involved me and you. Get that through your thick skull already Kimberly!"

Draco was trying to get Kimberly off his back but she was desperately clinging on.

"Draco, don't give me that bull shit about falling in love with that bitch! You have nothing with her! There's not spark, no chemistry!"

Glaring at her with cold eyes, he sneered, "Are you actually implying that there was chemistry and spark between us?"

She was silent; she honestly could not answer that question.

Laughing coldly at her, he sighed, "You were just an easy fuck okay? I was delusional and blind when I shagged you countless times, but you must have known that I was doing the same to Pansy and all your other supposed best friends. It's really pitiful but honestly, you don't hold a candle to Rebecca."

He strode off quickly leaving a teary eyed Kimberly behind. She sobbed angrily into her hands, "Damn it! I really did like you Draco! Really!"

Stopping he sighed, "Normally I wouldn't care but...I guess I owe you a sorry. So...yeah, sorry." Walking out of the common room, Kimberly glared angrily at the floor; she wasn't going to give in yet. Not yet.

--

"Draco, let me stir the potion now!" Rebecca said to him as she sat impatiently on the stool again. He rolled his eyes, "I fear for my robe, you just might throw up on me again." She stuck her tongue out at him, "that's because you got me mad, and I'm pregnant so what do you expect. I just don't want you doing all the work, it seems unfair."

Draco grinned, "I like the fact that you just sit there looking, and I can't get over how beautiful you are. Gee, I must be the luckiest guy on Earth." Laughing out loudly, she put a hand on his shoulder, "you sure are the cheesiest guy ever, what are you trying to do anyways? Flatter me? I really don't need that because I'm not the least bit vain for that attention so just be real with me, please?"

He nodded, "okay then, Rebecca you need to start doing something about your hair, it's long and nice but you need to change it sometimes."

Slapping him in the back she pouted, "Now you're just criticizing me!" Shrugging his shoulders he smirked, "just being honest, but I like the way you are so don't bother changing it, it makes you different from all those other bimbos."

Rebecca glanced over at Pansy and Kimberly who were both fired up with jealousy and anger at the sight of the laughing Draco Malfoy who rarely ever laughed with cheer.

To them, Rebecca was someone that was no body but in other people who don't hate her, their perspective was that she had a good heart. A difficult exterior to break and she often got mad and would use sarcasm as a form of kindness, but she had a big heart that people rarely ever got to see.

Kimberly spat angrily as she decided to talk trash about Rebecca, "I hate her, and everyone thinks she's so special when she isn't."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "she's just a stupid slut, Draco will get tired of her soon, he will." Turning away from the potion, Kimberly looked at her best friend with intense worried eyes, "but what if he doesn't? He doesn't claim anyone as his girlfriend unless they mean something. When do we ever see him laugh like that?"

Grabbing Kimberly's shoulder, Pansy smiled, "don't freak over this, you seem to forget about how uptight and easily grossed out Rebecca is when it comes to sex, and we know Draco loves sex. He couldn't possibly last too long without it...we don't need to do anything; we just have to see how everything works out. Slowly, he'll try to make a move...but he won't succeed, and then he'll just get fed up with her and forget about her!"

The theory seemed likely and believable, an evil smile spread slowly over Kimberly's face, "you know, that sounds very possible." Pansy giggled, "of course, and you know how he is...we know the side of him that Rebecca doesn't."

Running her fingers around her lips, Kimberly slowly licked her lips, "oh yes, she could not possibly handle Draco...poor little Rebecca...happy endings aren't for the weak."

--

"Do you think that Bertie Bott's every flavor bean is gross or yummy?" Rebecca asked Draco who was lying on her lap. Opening his eyes, he replied back coolly, "they're okay; it just depends on the flavor you get. I mean, what kind of question is that anyways?" Examining a pink bean she popped it into her mouth, "Mom, strawberry short cake, I never had that one yet." Reaching up, he grabbed a green one and popped it into his mouth much to his disgust, "ugh! Grass tart!"

Rebecca laughed at his reaction, "I'm guessing you find it pretty nasty?" Wiping his mouth he sucked his teeth, "like I said; it depends on what flavor. It is every flavor bean so I think it falls in between neutral." Sitting up, he looked at her for a while.

Covering her face, she squinch her eyebrows, "what? Do I have something stuck on my face?" Reaching out his hand he brushed over the bridge of her nose, "no." Removing her hands she smiled at him, "then what? Are you going to be cheesy again?"

Kissing her on the lips, he shook his head, "I'm trying not to but I really can't it, you know? I can't get enough of you, you're really too neat."

Rebecca touched her lips, "you make me feel like I'm better than whom I actually am."

Shaking her head slowly, she sniffed a little, "I wish that I could repay you in some way." Kissing her forehead he grinned, "You don't need to, but we could...skip the rest of the afternoon..."

Pulling away from him, her eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

Licking his lips he smirked, "you know, let's just loosen up and...Have a little fun."

Standing up, she gave him a shocked look, "what? No, Draco we made it perfectly clear that we weren't going to have sex!"

He stood up and placed his hand on her shoulders, "not sex, just fun."

Pushing his hands off her shoulder she backed away from him, "I really don't want that, don't you know I'm not that type of girl?"

Oh man, he was definitely sensing that she was getting serious. "That has nothing to do with it Rebecca!" This made her furious, "Draco, have you lost your mind? I don't want to do anything like that! I'm serious, I just don't want our relationship based on sex, and can we please wait on that?"

Taking a while to think it through he finally nodded his head, but he was unsure if he was really true to his word. Much to his relief, she was smiling again, "thank you."

Putting his hand on her hair he gave her a long look, "I just don't ever want to lose your smile. I'm sorry since I'm not the perfect guy Rebecca, but I really want to be."

Holding his hands tightly in her own hand she held tightly onto it, "there's no such thing as perfect." Flicking her fingers at his nose, she grinned, "and I like you the way you are."

Grabbing her arm, he couldn't help but inquire, "Like?"

Rebecca pulled her arm away gently, "it's too early to say love, and I don't want to say anything that I don't know for sure yet. I hope it's not offensive in anyway, it's just that I think love is a really strong word that's overused too often. I want to make a change of that by actually saying love and actually meaning every bit of it."

Smiling at little, he nipped at her nose, "do you always think so much?"

Giving him a childish smile, she wrinkled her nose, "Old habits die hard. I don't want to say anything that I don't mean, well...at least not anymore."

The words 'old habits die hard' suddenly shook him up; it just reminded him of how he wasn't use to having a slow relationship. He was use to sex based relationships, cuddling was pretty unbearable for him so he tried to avoid that. He didn't really mind talking to Rebecca though; he found her fascinating and amazing.

Though he couldn't help but think of bringing up some inappropriate things that made their conversations a little awkward. It was also even more awkward that everyone knew they were dating but only a Hermione, Harry, and Ron knew about her pregnancy. Maybe a few professors too, but he couldn't help but feel all the eyes that followed them whenever they were together.

His parents had been trying to convince him to end his relationship with her, but he had always shot them down by telling them that he knew what he was doing. It just seemed that a lot of people nowadays either disagreed on their relationship or found it to be confusing. The thing that made his mind explode was whenever he heard girls talking bad about Rebecca, whispering that she's a total vain slut. He couldn't defend her because he had created a reputation of himself that made it seem that what they said was true. Telling them that their relationship was love based would have been a lie because he secretly wanted it to be love and sex based. It just made him feel like such a hypocrite and he didn't like being wrong, besides, Rebecca could handle anything.

--

The scratching of the quills on the parchments made focusing difficult for Rebecca. She was sitting in the library with Ginny and Lavender Brown. Draco was at Quidditch practice so that left her with some alone time. Much to her relief, Ginny and a large group of Gryffindor girls did not think of her badly for dating the notorious playboy named Draco Malfoy. Standing up she headed for the bookshelf to grab a few books about Herbology off the shelves, but she caught the words that were coming out a girl's mouth.

"I know right, I heard that Rebecca was fucking Marcus Flint in the locker rooms!"

Rebecca quickly stopped breathing to hear more clearly, the voice was very familiar and she recognized it as a 6th year Ravenclaw female student named Linda Adams. Glancing through the bookshelf, she saw that Linda was with a Hufflepuff 6th year female named Clarissa Lecter.

"You know what else? I heard Marcus telling people that she's not really a virgin."

This made Rebecca furious; she could understand the girls spreading rumors because they were all jealous of her relationship with Draco, but the fact that the Quidditch captain would spread such rumors about her just made her blood boil. Stomping furiously out of the library, she headed down to the field; if they were all expecting her to fall down crying from rumors then they were sadly mistaken. Rebecca was going to show that she could definitely settle the score through words and a few attacks.

--

"So Draco, about this rumor about you and Conrad, is it true?"

Draco turned around to face Marcus who seemed to be a little envious. Smirking, Draco slicked back his hair, "it's not a rumor, and I love that girl."

Marcus chuckled; his chuckled was joined in with a few other laughter's that confused Malfoy. "Come on Draco, you don't have to be so modest, that bitch isn't around. Tell us all about your little plan about fucking and leaving her."

Malfoy suddenly clenched his fist tightly into a ball, "don't dirty her like that."

He raised his fist to punch Marcus in the face but Marcus was down on the floor before Draco could even punch him. Rebecca had kicked him in the nuts from behind, and Marcus was now lying on the ground cringing slightly from the intense pain. Rolling up the sleeves of her robes, she grinned, "just is glad I didn't wear stilettos, because if I did, you wouldn't have nuts!"

Kicking at his body, she clenched her fist into a ball, "I hate people who spread rumors, and you should be castrated for that."

Bending down next to him, she smiled sweetly at him, "Also, you need to get your facts straight Marcus. I am not an easy girl; I don't sleep with just anyone. Also, if I ever plan to, it certainly will never be with someone as slimy as you." Running her long fingers over his forehead, her smile darkened into a sinister smirk, "so do yourself a little favor and stop spreading false stories, or else you won't be able to have children. So keep your dick in your pants and keep your facts straight."

Standing up, she glared at the rest of the team members who all flinched slightly; sticking her pointer finger at them she yelled loudly, "That goes for the rest of you! You can't bring me down with rumors, because they're not true. However, I will bring you down if you do spread rumors, so don't expect me to do nothing. I already proved that by shattering Mr. Marcus Flint's testicles, only temporarily though, I can't guarantee that I'll be as nice next time."

Malfoy quickly grabbed her by the arm, "What are you doing Rebecca?!" She frowned, "I'm proving my point, and I'm putting a stop to drama before it gets even worse." His mouth hung open, "Since when did you care about rumors?!" Rebecca bit her lower lip, "I don't, but you listen to people a lot. I didn't want you thinking that I could possibly be cheating on you. Oh, and I just wanted to kick him in the balls, you know, the pms-ing is coming back!"

Scratching the side of his head, he breathed heavily. Malfoy was obviously a little shaky and frustrated, he didn't like the fact that she had gone off and done something without consulting him first. She practically crippled his captain's nut (though Madam Pomfrey could fix it). Frowning a little, she looked a little guilty at her actions, "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

His anger faded and instead he pulled her into an embrace, "its okay, I wanted to punch him but you did it for me instead." Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a serious look, "Seriously though, I want you to know I would never cheat on you." This made him laugh because he thought the serious look on her face looked so strange and adorable, "okay then, you better be true to your word."

Sticking out her pinky she grinned, "Pinky promise." Hooking his pinky with hers he nodded, "yeah, pinky promise."

--

End of Chapter 17 :) I finished this uber quickly because I was REALLY into it ;D it's longer than chapter 16 too!


	18. Temptation

**Important:** I'm off writers block and back into shape! So Enjoy andd Review ;D

**Chapter 18**

**Temptation**

"Draco, where the bloody hell were you the whole day? It's almost midnight!" Blaise questioned the tired looking Malfoy who had just entered the common room.

Crabbe and Goyle rushed over to take his coat as he plopped down on the couch. Pushing his blonde hair away from his face, he breathed heavily, "Damn, she is so demanding."

Taking a seat next to Malfoy, Blaise grinned, "So what happened anyways? Too much to handle in bed?"

Removing his hand away from his hair, Malfoy gave Blaise a surprised look, "no, actually she refuses to do anything intimate with me. However, we spent the rest of my free time doing a lot of weird stuff. She sure is outgoing for someone whose preg-...I mean for a girl."

He almost forgot how her pregnancy wasn't something for everyone to know about. Blaise seemed suspicious though, "preg what?"

Putting a hand over his mouth, Malfoy laughed nervously, "I didn't say that, I was about to take predator. What do you think I was talking about?" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged look but decided to keep quiet.

Standing up from the couch, Blaise waved to him, "Okay then, and go to sleep. I need to head out."

Sitting up slightly, Draco asked out of curiosity, "Where are you going?"

Straightening his collar, Blaise grinned, "sneaking out with that Hufflepuff 7th year girl, Audrina Paressi."

Draco's eyebrows rose, "aren't you dating Amber Jones though?" Blaise shrugged, "Amber's sweet and I like her but she won't have sex with me yet. I reckon that Audrina would let me, she's hotter than Amber anyways."

With that, Blaise left the common room.

Draco bit his lower lip, Blaise and he were alike in some ways. They both were use to having sex, and they both had girlfriends who never wanted to go past 1st base. He had only met Amber Jones once since Amber was a 5th year and she belonged in Ravenclaw. Blaise had asked her out because he felt attracted by how mature she was, but he was soon aggravated by Amber's persistence in abstinence.

Eventually, Blaise got tired and decided to take Audrina's slut calls. How long was Draco going to hold, he really wanted to know when Rebecca would be ready.

"Draco, do you know where Blaise is?"

He quickly jumped up and saw that Amber was standing in front of him in the common room. Then he suddenly remembered that Blaise had told Amber the password to the common room so that sneaking around would be easier.

She was a short girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, her eyes were a honey brown.

Malfoy gritted his teeth, was he going to lie to her? Amber noticed his agitation, "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head, "just a little light headed, oh and Blaise is...showering."

A small smile traced over Ambers lips, it was more of a sad smile and Draco felt guilty that he had lied to her. She turned around and left the common room, he felt that she was somehow aware that he was lying for Blaise. Amber wiped her eyes with her sleeve, this made Draco feel even more uncomfortable.

Sobbing into both her hands, she fell to her knees, "I'm sorry...it's just...I know...I know."

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "err...yeah..."

A few minutes went by and Amber's sobs were starting to die out. Glancing at her, he finally managed to ask, "So what are you going to do?"

Removing her hands from her face, Amber pushed her hair away from her face, "I don't know."

--

Rebecca looked at her boyfriend, he had an uncomfortable look on his face. Touching his forehead, she smiled, "it doesn't look like you have a fever Draco, why do you look so sick?"

He looked at her with his eyes but quickly looked away, that aroused her suspicions, "seriously, why?"

Taking her hands, he sighed, "I haven't gone by so many weeks without sex."

Removing her hands, her playful mood died, "Draco, we're not having sex."

This seemed to frustrate him slightly as he ran his hands angrily over his hair, "I know! Damn it! I...I don't know."

Wrapping her arms around him, she ran her fingers over his hair, "just don't think too much about. I'm just not ready, well...you know...the first time was...yeah."

Her face was bright red now, and he didn't know what he could say to her to break the awkward silence.

"You want to feel the baby kick?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, there was exciting kicks coming from her tummy. This made him smile a little, "he knows who his daddy is."

Rebecca laughed, "It could be a she."

He nodded his head slowly but he couldn't get his mind off all his worries. Everyone seemed against his relationship with Rebecca, even his parents. He was normally use to them supporting everything he did, it just seemed strange that for once they were against it. It had gone to a point where his mother and father refused to speak to him or write to him.

The last letter he had received them had been serious and very short.

"You'll only make her suffer in the end, but then again...that's a good thing."

It had no 'Dear Draco' and it didn't end with 'Love Mom' or something like that.

He hadn't bothered telling Rebecca because it wouldn't have been necessary information. Draco Malfoy was always loved by everyone, and now he was in love with someone and everyone who loved him before has abandoned him.

The price of loving someone means you're going to lose a few people...but to him, he had lost a lot more than just a few people. His mother and father refused to speak to him and whenever he was at Quidditch Practice, all his team mates would avoid speaking to him. Even Crabbe and Goyle were starting to distance themselves from him, and he disliked always being alone.

He felt alone and he often got mad how Rebecca hadn't lost anyone. She still laughed and talked to her best friends and everyone that loved her before still loved her. How was that any fair? It made him angry how she could so easily miss the fact that she was the only one that he had left.

His parent's last letter made absolutely no sense, if anything he was the only one suffering.

Rebecca noticed the bitter look on his face, "what's troubling you?"

He wanted to explode at her for having asked such an obvious question. Wasn't it obvious why he was so troubled? He was pretty sure that she probably had realized by now that he was pretty much alone now.

Giving her a disgusted look, he snapped at her, "everything's troubling me, I have no love from my mom or my dad. All my friends left me now, and you still have a loving family and a lot of friends!"

Rebecca seemed a little bit offended, "Are you accusing me of your own losses?"

Standing up and brushing his knee, he stormed away leaving a confused Rebecca behind.

--

"Excuse me miss, may I ask what's troubling you?"

Glancing up from her homework she was shocked to see Cedric Diggory standing in front of her. Rebecca gave him a false smile, "what makes you think I'm troubled?"

He smiled, "because you're pretending you're doing your homework."

This made her smile a little, he seemed to have noticed that her parchment was still blank.

"Wow, that's observant of you Mister Diggory."

Taking a seat next to her, he laughed lightly, "You stand out."

Looking away from him she shook her head much to his concern.

"You seem to be uncomfortable." He said to her with his voice filled with concern.

Looking down at the surface of the table she said, "I have a boyfriend, and I'm kind of flirting with you."

Cedric suddenly felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I don't want to do anything to upset you."

Rebecca tapped her fingers lightly on the table, "No, the real reason that I'm upset is because my boyfriend is a total A-hole."

This made Cedric laugh even louder, "Yet you're dating that A-hole."

She smiled at that remark, "yeah, I like that A-hole because he's a A-hole."

Taking her hands she didn't pull away, "you know what we should do?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrow, "what is that?"

Leaning in to her ear, he whispered, "You should let me meet Sackie."

Looking at him, she laughed, "Sackie's back at home though."

Cedric gave a joking sad look, "aw, well...I guess I'll go now then. See you around."

Rebecca waved to him, "okay then."

Glancing at the clock she quickly packed all her books, it was time to go down for dinner.

--

Walking down the empty corridors she sighed softly to herself, she had forced herself to cut her conversation with Cedric short. Talking to him made her feel some what guilty, it was almost like they were about to start a flirt fest. She was about to turn the corner when she heard a giggle and a voice that she knew too well.

"So Holly, I saw how you were trying to catch my attention."

"Oh? Really now? Well, and there I was...starting to feel ignored!"

Rebecca peeked through the corridor and saw her boyfriend flirting with a 7th year female Slytherin student!

She forced herself to stay where she was. She did not want to assume because they would make her a bad girlfriend. Wait...wasn't she already kind of assuming? Gripping the end of her hairs due to frustration she knelt down to hide even more.

Holly swayed around with a flirtatious goonish smile plastered on her Barbie face. "Draco! I really did miss you! You stopped letting me give you private lessons..."

This almost made Rebecca gag, the thought of slut face Holly and Draco having 'special lessons' just made her sick. Not jealous, just sick. Wait...she was kind of jealous too...not...ish.

Wait, she thought to herself, 'Draco hasn't made a move yet...which means...he's faithful!'

Smiling at Holly, he pulled her closer to him, "How about right now?"

Holly giggled, "Oki Doki!" She draped her arms around his neck.

Standing up, Rebecca marched over, "Oki Doki my ass! Hands off my boyfriend slut face!"

Holly flinched, "oh my gosh! Talk about ee-ew! Hello! Talk about a lack of privacy!"

Rebecca gave her a quick false smile, "Excuse us for a moment, can you just I don't know...leave?"

Putting her hand to her mouth as a dramatic gesture for being a total drama queen, Holly gasped, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca grabbed Draco by the arm to pull him away. Holly wouldn't budge, "let go! We're busy gosh!"

Letting go of Draco, Rebecca rolled up her sleeve and punched Holly in the right eye.

Holly screamed a shrill squeak that caused Draco to finally say something, "What got into you Rebecca?"

Glaring at him angrily, she slammed her fist into his face, "You lying piece of shit! You all made me feel guilty and now here you are! Flirting!"

Giving her an aggravated look he took a deep breath, "You freaking hypocrite, I SAW you flirting with that damn Diggory!"

Rebecca's fist lowered, "wait...you saw us?"

Rubbing his bruised nose, he bit down on his lower lip, "yes I did. 'Ohhh you should meet my pet skunk! But really Mister Diggory, it's you I want to talk to! Ahahaha!', you are so flirtatious."

Rebecca gasped, "I did not say that!"

He yelled back at her, "No you didn't, but you sure were flirting!"

She gave him a sad look, "You're assuming now..."

Laughing at her hurt look, he pushed her off his arm, "Oh I'm assuming? Alright then, I am assuming. Like right now I'm assuming that you don't even really like me, you're just leading me on. That's why you don't even want to have sex with me even though you're being a total hypocrite because you already did it with me before."

Her face was contorted in disgust, "That's far from the truth! I'm not ready, why can't you get that?! I'm trying to let everything sink in, I want everything to be perfect! I...I...want you to wait!"

He spat at her, "Perfection does not even exist, and I'm sick of waiting. I had to wait for everything else and you never waited when it came to me. All you ever did was rush and do whatever the bloody hell you wanted. When's the perfect moment anyways? When you find another guy that fits your description of prince charming?"

She opened her mouth to argue back but could not say anything, her tears were starting to swim up. Draco seemed to notice the tears and quickly turned away to walk off.

"I'm sorry."

He stopped in his tracks, what was that he heard? Turning around he saw that she was trying hard to fight back the tears, "I'm sorry..." The guilt was starting to rise up on him but he decided not to show her his guilt.

"Just because we date doesn't mean I stop being who I am. You can't change how Cows are vegetarians, well it's the same concept with me. I am me, and you can't force me into a false sense of abstinence. Don't expect that I won't be jealous when you flirt with guys or even talk to guys...I only flirted with Holly to get back at you..."

He took a deep breath, "I still love you." The words sounded funny coming out of his mouth. The look on Rebecca's face was quite obvious she didn't believe the confession either.

--

End of Chapter 18

EVERYTHINGS BECOMING DRAMATIC!


	19. A Changed Person

Important: I've been noticing a lack of reviews per chapter lately, remember to review after reading. Please and thank you! Oh and this is set 2 months from chapter 18. So yeah, it's like 2 months later.

**Chapter 19**

**A Changed Person**

2 Months later...

"Harry, where's Rebecca?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Isn't she always with you Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, "We barely talk now...ever since she started going out with Malfoy she kind of started to ignore me..."

Ron glanced at Harry, "yeah she does that to us too, oh and every single boy. She avoids us all in a way. Seamus tried to say hi to her yesterday but she cut the conversation short and she just went right up to the common room after dinner."

Ginny placed a finger to her lip, "I heard Draco forbids her to speak to any boys."

Hermione's eyes wandered over to Ginny, "I head that too from that slut Holly from Slytherin, she said that Rebecca listens to what ever Draco tells her to do and she doesn't ever argue back. Though that doesn't explain why she shuts herself from all the girls, I mean for bloody sakes I'm her best friend and she doesn't even talk to me anymore. It's been months and every time I see her now, it breaks my heart to see how different she looks!"

Ron slowly shook his head, "Well, there's no point is just talking about it, we should probably head down to Transfiguration class now."

As they walked down the stairs they found themselves face to face with Rebecca.

She looked tired, her skin was sickly pale and the color on her face seemed to have died out. Her eyes had no spark of living in it, and it was no longer a brilliant shocking color of green. Her hair was barely curly and the bright blonde color seemed to have zapped to a plain color of blonde. Her weight seemed to have decreased drastically since months ago.

A slow smile formed on her lips, but Ron and Hermione could tell she really wasn't happy. She seemed too tired to raise her hand and wave so forming a smile was now he way of greeting people.

Hermione ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "Becky we missed you so much! I barely talk to you anymore!"

Rebecca's smile vanished and she hugged Hermione back warily, "I know, I'm sorry. A lot of things seem to bother me nowadays and I find myself alone all the time now."

Ron walked over to Hermione and Rebecca, he felt a little awkward, "So...how are you and Malfoy?"

"We're great!"

Ron frowned, "Well that's great. Just stay happy with him, I can see that he's all you need anyways."

This made Rebecca's eyebrow furrow, "what are you saying Ron?"

Hermione tried to stop him but he opened his mouth, "I'm just saying that you've really changed, and in a way where we all don't like it. He doesn't even like you, he was using you and it looks like he has used you to his max. Obviously he wanted you for sex, and you went for it. I'm honestly disappointed in you because we were always there for you even when you were hideous, and then you just toss us aside because of Malfoy. Jeez, you have low standards; he only likes you for your looks. Well...at least you use to look pretty, now you just look wasted."

Slapping Ron in the face, her eyes watered slightly, "You're assuming Ronald! You don't even understand the entire problem! We're perfectly fine the way we are, and nothing you say or do will change that. Learn to understand that he does love me and that he's a changed man."

"So I'll see you tonight Draco?"

They all spun around to see Kimberly kiss Draco on the lips before waving bye to him. He obviously didn't fight back; he had a smile on his face. He hadn't even noticed that Rebecca was right there, he just walked right past here without even glancing at her much to her misery.

Ron wanted to just tell her that he was right all along but he couldn't bring himself to say that to her, she was still one of his best friends. Rebecca didn't bother staying any longer, she just ran away as fast as she could.

He sighed loudly, "She's changed."

Hermione burst into tears before wrapping her arms around Ron's waist much to his shock. She was sobbing loudly, "This really hurts me that I can do anything for her! She's changed!"

Ron bit his lip, "I miss her a lot. The girl we just talked to is not the Rebecca we know; she wasn't sarcastic, funny, charming, or anything like Becky. We encountered Rebecca Olivia Conrad, but we really wanted to encounter Becky."

He let Hermione continue crying into his chest.

--

_Becky, how's school? Also, mom and dad want to know how the pregnancy's going. Oh and you know that we also want to know how your relationship with Draco is! Reply back soon!_

_Xoxo Liv_

A tear drop splashed on the letters making the ink slosh up. Using one hand to wipe her leaking eyes, Rebecca used her other hand to turn the letter over to write her response.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Everything's fine, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm really happy with my life, you have no idea how unbelievably happy I am now! Well, I'll write to you guys soon!_

_-Rebecca _

Snapping the quill in half, she bit down on her lip hard. Unbelievable, she lied straight up to the people who cared the most about her. Angry tears streamed down her face, she was lying to herself and everyone who cared about her.

Tossing the letter aside she buried herself in her pillow. This was disgusting, she didn't want to look at her wretched lies anymore and she didn't want to face reality either. For the past few weeks, she had been skipping most of her classes to stay in bed and mope.

Cry about the fact that she loved Draco Malfoy.

Cry about the fact that she could no longer smile.

Cry about the fact that Draco Malfoy was cheating on her and whenever he saw her he would deny it and kiss her. Kiss her with the lips that touched someone else.

She had also felt extremely unwell lately. Rebecca hadn't felt much like eating or going out, all she wanted to do was stay in bed and cry. However she had remembered the fact that she was suppose to take her medicine to hide her pregnancy belly, because she knew that Draco would yell at her if everyone in the school found out about the pregnancy.

Looking at her self in the mirror, Ron's words reflected back to her.

"He's only using you for your looks."

There was a sudden pain that stabbed her in the heart; she suddenly realized that she was no longer as dazzling as she was supposed to. She had let herself die out, and now she looked like a washed out crack addict.

This was a sudden rush of realization; maybe Draco was no longer in love with her? What if her looks no longer satisfied him? She had even refused for the longest time to have sex with him, well that was something Ron was wrong about. Ron had stated that he had assumed that Rebecca had already slept with Malfoy. The truth was that she hadn't, and she wished that she had sooner because now he was starting to get tired of it all.

It was about 1 month ago that she had told him she was ready to sleep with him and then she backed out the last moment which made him very mad. Now he barely even wanted to talk to her and he would cut their time together short.

There was a sudden lurch in her stomach, she felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't vomit. Closing her eyes slowly she toppled off her bed, her arms laid in odd angles. The stress and depression had finally taken its worse on her.

--

"Thanks Ginny for coming up with me, I can't believe I actually forgot my library books!"

Ginny smiled, "No problem Hermione, a lot has been on your mind lately huh?"

Hermione sighed, "yeah, a lot of stuff but I'm still intact!"

They both laughed and pushed the door of the girl's dormitory open.

Hermione glanced at Rebecca's bed and sighed, "Come on Becky, you can't stay there moping all the time. You should come down with me and Ginny and just enjoy the fresh breeze!"

There was no response much to Hermione's annoyance, "I'm serious, and you can't ignore everyone forever!" Stomping over to the bed she found that something was on the floor. Glancing down her eyes widened, Rebecca was laying on the floor unconscious, her arms and legs spread out in odd angles all over the place. She wasted so time, Hermione quickly tend to her aid and checked for a pulse. Good, she was still alive, grabbing her arm she hollered at Ginny, "Ginny! Help me bring Becky to the Madam Pomfrey's! She's out cold!"

Ginny rushed over to help Hermione pull Rebecca up. They were both dumbfounded on how light she was; it was like she dropped 10 or 20 pounds.

--

"So she'll be alright Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "yes, Miss Granger may I talk to you privately?"

Ginny saw that a signal to leave and she excused herself politely. Hermione turned her attention to Madam Pomfrey who looked worried, Hermione immediately asked, and "The baby is unharmed right?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, fortunately. Teen pregnancy is more likely to have miscarriages, especially with a large amount of stress. What has happened to Rebecca? The last time I saw her she was 105 pounds, she's now 85 pounds. Miss Granger...that's a ridiculous amount of weight lost!"

Hermione wiped her teary eyes, "It's just been so hard for her Madam Pomfrey...it's even worse because she won't accept help from anyone. I've been friends with her for so long and everything's just different now."

Pulling a stool out, Madam Pomfrey gestured Hermione to sit down, "Do tell me about how her boyfriend is helping."

Crossing her arms, she exhaled angrily, "Draco Malfoy helping? As if, he's still the most conceited slime ball ever. He claims she's the love of his life but for the entire month all I've seen him do is cheat on Rebecca with a new girl everyday! He acts as if he hasn't done any wrong and just kisses her with those nasty lips! Did I also mention how he forbids her to speak to anyone but him? He's a total jealous controlling cheating jerk! It's sickening!"

Putting a hand to her mouth, Madam Pomfrey gasped quietly, "Oh dear...I had no idea things were this bad. Why does she stay with him?"

Hermione bit down on her lip, "It's because she's in love with him. She keeps crying to herself and denying everything he does by telling herself that it doesn't matter because he loves her. I think his love is bullshit but its bullshit he buys. She snapped at Ron and when we were trying to get her to stop ignoring us all and stop being Draco Malfoy's back up girl."

She quickly covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry...I'm saying so much mean things about her right now and the worst she's done is ignore me. I'm just irritated because I can't help her in anything. I just don't want the baby to get hurt in any way because I know that Becky wants the best for her baby."

Madam Pomfrey patted her back comfortably, "As much as you hate Mr.Malfoy, I'm afraid he has to know about this incident."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh god I just hate him so much, he has no right to know about anything!"

Shaking her head slowly, Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I've already sent someone to notify him, he should be coming right now."

Letting out a loud sound of irritation, Hermione placed a hand over her eyes. All the anger was stressing her out; she hated seeing Rebecca fall apart like this. She changed.

Rebecca really did change after all.

Ron and Harry appeared in front of the clinic, they both seemed to have rushed right down. Hermione rushed over to Ron and Harry, "She's only 85 pounds now, Ginny and I found her passed out in the common room."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione, comforting her the best he could. Harry glanced at Madam Pomfrey, "Will she be alright?"

She nodded, "I'll be keeping her in the hospital wing for 2 weeks, and when she's out, I'll be sure that she'll look as good as she did before."

Patting Hermione on the back, Ron couldn't help but question, "Will she stay healthy then?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "The heart is not something I can fix, I'll try my best to counsel her but she will depend on your support for her."

"Where is she?"

They all quickly turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of the door, there was no sign of sweat on his face. It didn't look like he had rushed here what so ever.

Hermione quickly struggled to pull out of Ron's hold, "You selfish jackass!"

Smirking at Hermione, he laughed a cold laugh, "Granger, watch your language." Harry glared at him, "Why are you here?"

Malfoy answered coolly, "I'm her baby's father."

Ron lunged at him with his wand pointed at Malfoy's neck, "You have no right, you use that to hold against her but you have no right to even be here!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, "Ron, what are you going to do?"

Jabbing the wand into his skin, Ron swallowed hard, "Something that'll put a end to this mess!"

"Stop!"

They all turned to see a frail Rebecca desperately trying to make her way to the group. She could barely stand and had to use the walls as support.

Her legs gave in and she crumpled onto the floor which caused them all to rush over to her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Rebecca who breathed heavily as if she had no more breath left in her.

"Where's...Draco...?"

They all look over at Malfoy who was also on his knees beside Rebecca. He took her outstretched hands; she used her remaining strength to pull herself into his arm as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she sniffed heavily. Her hands clung hopelessly onto his robe as she looked weakly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect...I'm sorry I'm not strong...I'm sorry...that I love you."

The last words stung him and clung onto his mind.

She had finally said those words to him, even though he had treated her like a non existent object for the long period they were dating.

Now that he had heard those words, it wasn't like what he would imagine. All of a sudden, the emotions he felt for her before rushed back to him and all thoughts about him disappeared.

It was so long and he realized that she was his life after all. All along he thought about how he was going to lose his prince status because of her, but now he could care less.

Hugging her tightly, he choked out, "I love you Rebecca. I really do."

--

End of Chapter 19!

NO she didn't die if I made it seem that way


	20. A Chance

**Important:** Lately there's been a lack of review and I'm not too excited about that. Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 20**

**A Chance**

"So you're feeling better now?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded, it had been about 1 week and she was still in the clinic. She had patched up her friendship with Ron, Harry, and Hermione and everything was good. Her health had returned and she no longer looked like hell.

However, she had acted extremely cold towards her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. She refused to say more than 2 words to him, and she gave him the cold shoulders all the time. He had tried over and over again to win her heart back but she would just ignore him.

Hermione laughed as she saw the mountain of roses and jewelry stacked on top of the night stand.

"Wow, you are one lucky girl."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "yeah right, it's really become annoying. I keep trying to end it with him but he doesn't get it. I mean, you think that someone could get the message after you keep ignoring them over and over again but noooo, I wake up every morning and BAM another mess to clean up."

Picking up the lush red roses, Hermione smelled it, "They do look and smell heavenly, but I'm glad you're giving that jerk a cold shoulder."

Rebecca laughed out loudly as she swatted the bouquets onto the ground and rolled her eyes, "They're evil because it came from an evil person."

Hermione smiled, "I'm really happy that we talk again."

Giving her best friend a large smile, Rebecca clasped her hands together, "I know, it's absolutely wonderful that we're talking again. I mean, I feel like a large burden just disappeared from my chest, all I have to do now is end it with Draco."

Hermione nodded, "So true, oh yeah, do you have any baby news?"

Putting a hand on her large belly she sighed happily, she had stopped taking the hide pregnancy belly potion because she didn't find it necessary to hide the truth now. "It's a girl, and I'm thinking about naming her Maddie. Also, I'm going to make you her Godmother Hermione, I think I owe my best friend that honor."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Rebecca, "Oh thank you so much! You're neat; did anyone ever tell you that?"

Rebecca's smile faded a little, Draco suddenly reappeared in her mind. It was a compliment he always gave her and it use to make her so happy. Now, it just seemed like a painful reminder about their unproductive relationship.

Hermione seemed to sense the sudden change of mood in the atmosphere. There a knocking sound that came from the door and they both glanced over at the door. It was Draco Malfoy but this time he didn't bring any gifts.

Hermione stalked angrily over to him, "Get out."

He put a hand to her face, "Please Hermione, please just give us some time alone."

This was surprising, he was actually referring her to her first name and being polite. She found it hard to say no. Glancing at her watch she saw that she had to help Professor Flitwick tidy up his book shelf.

Rebecca quickly threw her pillow at Draco, "Out!"

Pulling the pillow away, he glanced at her pregnant belly, "The new looks really new."

She rolled her eyes, "What? You don't like me being fat?"

He shook his head, "It's cute."

Rolling her eyes she turned her head away from him, continuing to give him her silent treatment.

His smile disappeared, "Please just talk to me for just 5 minutes, then I'll never appear in front of your face ever again."

Rebecca looked at him, this was surprising, and it sounded almost like he was surrendering. Putting her hands down she raised one eyebrow, "Okay, I'll listen but only if you promise that this is will be the last time we see and speak to each other. That means we break up by the way."

He hesitated, "Okay."

She grinned, "Okay, you got 10 minutes."

His eyes widened, "I thought you only wanted 5?"

Rebecca shrugged, "You haven't gotten on my nerves yet."

Putting his hands together, he pleaded to her, "Please just go on one last date with me."

Covering her ears with her hand she angrily said to him, "Get out! Times up now!"

Grabbing her by the arms he got on his knees, "I'm serious!"

Grinding her teeth angrily together, she stuck her middle finger at him, "I'm also serious about you getting out so get out now! You bully me for 6 years, then you take my virginity, then you act like a jerk, then you date me and make the relationship a living hell. I refuse to believe you so get out!"

He refused to get up, "I won't get up unless you agree to go on one last date with me!"

Sighing heavily to herself, she turned her head away from him, "Whatever."

This made him grin, whenever she said whatever she meant yes.

Getting up he bowed to her, "I will pick you up at the dock of the Black Lake then. Tomorrow at 1 AM then."

Once he was gone she couldn't help but smile a little, it was strange. She was actually pretty happy about the upcoming date. She was willing to give him a little of her time, he seemed to have earned just a little of that.

Taking a drink of the pumpkin juice, she exhaled deeply before falling into a deep sleep that lasted throughout the day and night.

--

He buttoned up his most plain dress shirt before looking at the mirror and flashing himself a smile. Yes, he was smiling because he planned to propose to her today. In the pockets of his jeans was an engagement ring that belonged to his mother. He wanted her to know that she was special and beautiful, and someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to show her he was a changed person.

"Alright, it's just about 1 now, and I should go off now to meet Rebecca." He said to himself before turning around and finding himself face to face with his mother and father.

Their faces were displeasing and they both seemed to have the same thought in mind.

"Draco, hand it over."

His father's voice was cold and stern; it caused a chill to run up his spine.

He edged away slowly, "What?"

His mother edged slowly over to him, "Give us the ring. We do not want you to make a mistake. We spent 17 years raising you as one of us, and you will not ruin it all by marrying that wench."

Lucius pulled out his wand, "Draco, give us the ring."

He suddenly felt braver than ever, "No."

Pulling out his wand he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" A force blew back both his parents as he darted for the stairs. He wasn't going to let his father and mother stop him from doing what he wanted to do. He had something to prove to Rebecca, prove that he wasn't a bad man. Draco believed he had to work harder to show he wasn't a no good scum like his parents or how his image was like up until he fell in love with her.

"Crucio!" Both his parent's voice echoed as dangerously as the curse they had both summoned on him.

He let out an agonizing yell as he fell down the stairs and onto the stone floor. Writhing in pain, pain so powerful that he could no longer say a word. Yet his heart felt no other pain than the pain that he was not strong enough to prove himself as a better man.

Closing his eyes slowly, he whispered almost too softly to be heard, "I love you Rebecca."

Narcissa placed her cold hands on Draco's unconscious face, "My dear boy, just sleep now."

Lucius picked up the ring and stuffed it into his pocket, "You will never marry her or be with her, I will simply never allow you to."

"Imperious"

--

Rebecca blinked her eyes, she felt nervous as she stood by the dock of the black lake. It was past 1 o'clock and he wasn't making his promise very believable at the moment. She thought to herself that maybe she should play hard and make him grovel for her forgiveness.

Turning around she smiled a smile of relief, "I thought you weren't going to show up."

Draco stood where he was; his eyes were cold like stone. He had no sign of emotion left on his face, only a sign of emptiness.

Rebecca walked over to him and placed a hand to his face, "you are cold."

He pushed her hand away, "Do not touch me."

She felt a stab of pain as she stepped a step back from him. "What's the matter Draco?"

Looking away from her as if he didn't think she was important enough to look at, he said in a cold voice, "I only wanted to tell you today that I want nothing to do with you. I am sick of you and your stupid little problems. Everything's just not perfect enough for you is it?" Emotion suddenly appeared in his face, it wasn't love though. He was disgusted by her and her presence.

Taking both her hands, he released them almost at once, "You are nothing to me."

Turning away from her, he began to walk away from the dock.

Rebecca called out to him, "Draco."

He continued to walk away without looking back at her once. Smiling a sad smile, she let one tear drop escape from her eye, "I know that it isn't you saying all these words!"

His pace slowed down suddenly to a stop.

She continued, "I believe that you meant it when you told me you loved me. I really do Draco, I know you well enough to be that sure! That's why; I believe that you don't mean anything you just said."

Wiping her eye, she sighed deeply, "but that is also why I know for sure that you're not strong enough yet."

Putting a hand to her chest, she closed her eye, "I also meant every word I said when I said I loved you. I'm telling you this because I don't think you knew me well enough to believe me."

Still not casting one look at her, he continued to walk away. His heart was screaming to tell her he loved her so deeply, but the imperius curse his father had casted upon him was stronger than his heart.

--

The End of Chapter 20

The end is coming soon! ) so yeah, but this isn't the ending haha. xD


	21. Better Off

**Authors Note:** OH MY GODD! I have not updated this story for years now, my apologies to the fans who have waited forever ): I wrote this story when I was starting high school and now I will be ending it after finally leaving high school! This is not the last chapter be tee dubs.

Rebecca laid face up on her bed as she stared at her ceiling. Tears rolled down the sides of her face uncontrollably and the more she blinked, the faster they rolled out of her eyes. The pain was unbearable for her, and breathing became difficult. She was fighting to hold in her tears but she could not. Clasping her hands on her chest, her right hand moved up to her lips to muffle the sobbing noise. She had never felt such an excruciating pain before, not even when Harry broke her heart. No, Harry never truly broke her heart because the feeling she experienced now was true heart break.

As if her soul was being ripped into pieces, and someone was gripping tightly on her air passage way.

The door of the bedroom slowly opened and a figure entered. At the thought of someone witnessing her in such a state, Rebecca pulled out her wand and pointed at the intruder, "GET OUT OF HERE!" She did not bother to look for who it was, all she knew was that she did not want to be bothered.

A sharp movement ripped her wand out of her grasp and she looked up to see who had disarmed her.

She looked up and saw it was her mother hovering in front of her.

Before she could say anything, her mother hushed her softly, "Sometimes we give our all for love, but love is not always so kind to return the favor." Tears welled up on her mothers face and Rebecca reached towards her mothers face slowly to brush away her tears. "How did you know?"

Wrapping her arms around Rebecca, her mother squeezed her tightly around her body, "Mother's intuition."

Rebecca dug her fingers onto her mothers back and sobbed harder, "I hate him mom! He ruined me completely!" Running her fingers through Rebecca's hair her mother sighed, "When Lucius broke my heart, I put all my effort into not hating him. People are always in control of their own destiny's, and I chose to love him with my all. Rebecca dear, you also chose to love Draco so he is not to be blamed completely."

Pulling away from her mother, Rebecca stared at her in disbelief, "HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH HIM? AREN'T YOU ANGRY TOO? HIS FATHER SCREWED YOU OVER TOO!" Her mother looked intently towards her daughter and placed her hand over her chest, "If I spent my whole life hating, then I would be admitting to not being satisfied with what is already good in my life. Honey, you may have lost Draco, but you never lost your family, or your friends. If you want to hate him, you will wish to seek revenge to hurt him badly, and then you won't be any different from him. Is that what you want?"

Her mother reached for the door, "I will have to leave now, I only wanted to give you some motherly advice."

The door closed and Rebecca clutched her belly, "We could have been a family."

"How is she Mrs. Conrad?"

Rebecca's mother sighed, "She will recover. I don't understand why you did not want to approach her yourself, why did you call for me to do it?"

"Because...she deserves better than me. I've made her cry so much, and I say I love her but those words might as well be empty words if all I've done is nothing."

Draco clenched his fist tightly, "She is truly better off without me."

**NOTE**: Yes guys, this was a short chapter but not the end! I promise to post up more chapters.


	22. If you just realize

**Authors Note:** I said I would update and now I am keeping my word on that! This next chapter is inspired by Colbie Calliat's song Realize, check it out!

**Chapter 22**

**If you just realize**

"Ms. Conrad, are you sure about this?" Professor McGonagall inquired about the parchment that Rebecca had handed to her. Rebecca placed the palm of her right hand over her swollen belly; she had stopped taking the elixir to hide her pregnant bump and thus made her pregnancy public.

"Professor, I wanted to keep it a secret and proceed on with my studies like everyone else. However, I cannot hide it any longer, and neither can I continue staying here. I wish to have a leave of absence." She smiled softly, "motherhood will be an amazing experience for me, and I need to give my full attention for my child." Professor McGonagall stared at the young girl, although the belly was swollen, it was odd seeing it on someone so young. "Do you intend to come back?"

Sighing deeply, Rebecca shook her head, "I wish I could say yes, but I cannot. It's simply too hard for me to be reminded of things I would not rather be reminded of. Even though I've met my best of friends here, Hogwarts is also the place where I was bullied mercilessly for years. There are more but it won't be necessary for me to disclose them." With that, she headed towards the door. Glancing over at professor McGonagall she smiled softly, "I hope you understand Professor, please don't try to change my mind."

Walking down the halls now with her swollen belly visible, Rebecca felt eyes on her. She heard murmurs, rumors, and comments.

"Who is the father?"

"I heard that Draco is!"

"I heard she told Draco he was the father but he found out she slept with half of the boys on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"She's such a freaking slut!"

Most of the rumors were fueled by Pansy Parkinson and Kimberly who rejoiced at the fact that Draco was no longer with her. The murmurs and rumors continued to spread but Rebecca felt too tired to say anything back. Going to the common room did not make anything better for her, even the girls in her own house felt the need to be nosy. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione encouraged her to talk to them about her problems, she opted to not do so.

After all, nobody could possibly understand her emotions because even she herself could not begin to fathom the complexity of her emotions.

Was she sad? Was she angry? She was not sure anymore, all she knew was that she felt numb and often tired. She found solace sitting by herself on the edge of the black lake. It was calming in many ways.

Dipping her foot into the water, she stared down at her reflection. Her rosy complexion was back, and she looked much more radiant than she was when she was with Draco. Putting her other foot into the water she waded slightly in the water.

She was no sure why, but she walked further and further into the water until it covered the top of her head. She stayed underwater and felt all her sadness slowly wash away, as if she was being reborn.

Suddenly, a force jerked her out of the water and she felt herself face to face with Draco. He was breathing heavily and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

Rebecca's eyes widened, it had been months since she had been this close to Draco. He angrily dragged her out of the water; she quickly pushed him away from her. "Get off me!"

Grabbing her wrist he angrily shook them, "What do you think you're doing? Are you really going to try to kill yourself in broad daylight?"

"Kill...myself...?" She was puzzled at first but realized her spontaneous action would seem like a suicide attempt. "I was not trying to kill myself, and even if I was, it is not your business!" Shaking her wrist to loosen his grip she felt tears well up slightly. Realizing her tears, he let go of her wrist and backed away slightly. "I heard you were leaving school."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded her head, "Yes, so you don't have to worry about me hanging around anymore. I'll raise our child by myself, and you can just, forget everything that happened."

He felt a pang in his heart, he did not want to forget everything, and he certainly did not want to never see her again. He wanted to turn around, and wrap his arms around her and confess his undying love for her, but all he could do was muster out a lie, "Well, that's good then. I didn't really see any incentive for you to stay here a year longer anyways."

Balling her hand into a fist, she gritted her teeth, "I had you! We had each other! I gave you so many benefits of the doubt but you fucked with every one of your chances!" Standing up to her feet, she walked slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She began to sob, "Even though I shouldn't I can't help but feel as if you still love me and that is why you came down here today!"

He violently pulled her off of him and glared at her, "Don't be stupid Rebecca, I won't feel sad for you just because you're being pathetic." His heart burned from pain as he uttered those hateful words towards her, but he knew she was better off without him.

He had spent the entire month avoiding her, but secretly watching her to ensure her safety. When he realized she started to appear healthier, he felt relieved.

The sight of her in tears made his heart ache, but he knew that it would pass if...he just let her be.

She choked slightly on her tears, "Why do you hate me...?"

_"I don't hate you."_

He couldn't bring himself to tell her what he really wanted to say.

Balling his fists tightly, he turned away from her and began to walk towards the castle. Before he knew it, he could feel tears dripping down the sides of his face.

Was he...crying? He slumped against a wall, and covered his face with his hands. Seeing her, lying to her, hurting her, was all too excruciating for him.

"I'm, so sorry Rebecca..." He gasped in between his tears.

Standing ankle deep in the lake water, Rebecca slowly closed her eyes and felt a single tear drop rolled down her cheek.

She knew that today was the last day she would ever see him again, when nightfall arrived, she would depart back home and never look back.

_Good Bye, my love._

**Authors Note:** Sorry guys! I forgot to update but I'm here now so har har do not fear.


End file.
